Mate Set
by Idabrat
Summary: [ON HOLD] The Shield: Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, are missing their mate. Trouble is as a Vampire Coven their mate could be anyone anywhere. Queue Extreme Rules and well...How hard could it be to find 1 person in a crowed of 16,000? Finding
1. Chapter 1

**I own no one you recognizes from either WWE or TNA sadly. This story was bouncing around in my head and I had to get it started at least...and I just love the idea of these three as vampires (although my version is different but it will be explained eventually!) Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Shaeden D'Arnassio looked around at the staggering amount of people outside the Izod Center waiting for entrance to WWE's Extreme Rules. She was there at the "request" of her three best friends Michelle, Lexi, and Amber who had convinced Shae to go with them in place of Amber's boyfriend who had fallen ill.

Shae had no idea that the WWE was so huge, having never heard of them save for passing comments from Michelle, Lexi and Amber who would go on and on about how hot some of the guys are while Shae would roll her eyes at it. She had no time for tv. Sure she like a hot man as much as the next person but she would be damned if she would pay money to see someone she knew she would never have a shot with in a million years. She was content with her life as a veterinary Technician in her upstate New Your home town. When she wasn't working she was volunteering at the local animal shelter offering training to the stray dogs that helped almost every animal she worked with find a home. She was an animal lover through and though.

"Yeay doors open and lines moving! Lets go bitches!" Amber squealed, grabbing onto Shae's arm and dragging her along. Shae laughed at her best friends antics, before looping her arm around Amber's shoulders and moving into the building with her best friends.

"Let's get this over with hoe's!" Shae said as they made their way to the outer ring of the building with all the merchandise stations.

"Shae you need a shirt!" Lexi exclaimed as she wandered over to one of the stands.

Shae rolled her eyes but followed her friend and looked over the assortment of merchandise. Of course the shirt that had the three dogs caught her eyes and she picked it up. "If I have to get one at least they have one with my passion on it" she giggled.

"Shae those boys are Hoooooot. Wait until you see them. Your passion for the dogs wont have anything on them!" Shae rolled her eyes not in the least interested with how hot any of the unattainable men her friends paid to see were. "Besides that blue matches your eyes" Michelle laughed, holding the shirt up to Shae. "Tell her it matches her eyes" She said to the merchant, who did a double take looking at Shae, who then rolled said eyes.

Shae knew that her eyes were weird. Her friends and everyone else always thought they were beautiful but Shae herself hated them. The half cerulean blue half amethyst purple orbs always got her stared at...just like the merchant was staring at her now. She hated it. "Girl your getting it and I'm buying" Amber exclaimed handing her credit card over to the merchant and the girls took their newly acquired shirts and moved into the arena to their seats.

* * *

The Shield were backstage at the Izod Center going though their preshow routine. The three of them were more then just performers for the WWE, they were the elite fighting group. They were the ones that took care of the problems that arose for the company and at this moment there was a conflict with TNA brewing. They were a Vampire Coven, each with different unique abilities. Their fourth member...was missing. Could be anywhere in the world and sadly The Shield had no way to track them down other then scent, but for that to work said person had to be near them. Completeing a coven sucked and complete quads were increadably rare, many covens were left incomplete as duos or trios forever.

Dean, Seth, and Roman were going though their warm up routine, Dean doing finger tip push ups, Roman was shaking out his muscles next to Dean, and Seth was doing pull ups on a bar that happened to be next to one of the arena's air vents. He was mid pull up when he took a deep breath and every muscle in his body froze. He dropped down and inhaled deep again but didn't smell what had caused him to freeze before. Seth shook his head, and pulled up on the bar again inhaling at the top once more. There it was. That scent that called to him, made his cock twitch in his pants just from smelling it, the same way it had when he first smelled Dean and Roman when he walked into NXT years ago. Their mate was here.

Seth pulled himself up so he was sitting up on top of the bar and spoke to Dean and Roman below him "Guys take a deep breath and tell me what you smell." Both Dean and Roman paused what they were doing and rolled their eyes up at Seth. They both inhaled, Roman from his standing position and Dean from the floor. Both shook their heads.

"I don't smell anything out of the ordinary Seth" Dean said from the floor, Roman echoing his sentiment a moment later.

Seth smirked down at them from his perch on the bar. "Climb up here and inhale and then tell me what you smell." He told them. Dean got up off the floor, looked at Roman, and rolled his eyes.

"Flyboy we aren't going to climb up on that bar. We'll break our necks." Roman told the high flyer of the group.

"Come on Ro just do a pull up and get your face up here and tell me what you smell."

Dean growled under his breath at his youngest coven mate and gripped the bar pulling himself up so his face was next to Seth's thigh. Dean inhaled deeply. "I smell a mate" Dean said and then nipped Seth's thigh playfully before dropping back to the floor adjusting his pants that had become just a little too tight.

"Your turn Ro" Seth smirked down at the big Samoan. Roman looked up at Seth

"Really pretty boy I have to get up there? Dean just said all he smelled was a mate." Seth rolled his eyes. Sometimes these two were too much.

"Guys...When was the last time you were able to smell me like that?" He asked shaking his head.

"When we first met you before we claimed you-" Roman trailed off as he grabbed the bar and did a quick pull up to where Seth was sitting and inhaled deeply. "Shit." He dropped back down stunned and fixed his pants also. "Our mate is here. We need to find Hunter. Fucking one of 16 thousand. But at least we know he's here."

The guys jogged though the back stage area to find Hunter, who was talking with his wife, Dave and Randy. "He's here." Dean blurted out before starting to pace the hall way. Four pairs of eyes widened at the admission.

"Your sure he's here? Is there any way we can help you find him? You know what he looks like or anything you can give us to help you?" Stephanie asked the trio.

Roman shook his head. "Unfortunately we can only scent him until we can taste him."

"There may be some slight anomaly in their appearance too...an odd birth mark or something like that." Seth chimed in.

Steph nodded and took a headset from one of the producers relaying instructions for anyone under wwe employ to be watching for anything unusual with any of the fans and to spread the word to everyone working the venue that night. It wasn't long before something came back over the headset that had her looking over at the Shield boys. "Guys, I know you keep saying he is here and we have to find him...but is there any chance your mate could be female?" she asked them.

Three pairs of eye brows shot up and Dean, Seth, and Roman all looked at each other. "I suppose it could be possable, but we're all male it only makes sense for our mate to be male too." Seth replied perplexed.

"Why do you ask?" Dean questioned.

"You also said that there could be an anomaly in your mates appearance...could it be something other then a birthmark? Perhaps something with their eyes?" Steph asked.

"It could be anything honestly and there's not even a grantee of that. The only real way to know is when we get close to them...we'll for sure know." Seth replied.

"Well one of the merchants came back saying they had a customer that had duel colored eyes. But she was female." Stephanie told them.

"Its worth a shot...if we're wrong no harm done but if we're right we get our mate finally." Roman told her unsure how he felt about having their fouth mate being a female.

Steph moved off to talk into the headset once more as the guys went to do their match. She got the credit card info used from the merchant and got one of her PA's to compare and see if any tickets were bought with the same card. Armed with the information she received she went to find Arn Anderson. "Arn" She greeted the man giving him a hug. " I have a request of you."

"Anything for you Steph what do you need?" Arn told the woman who was like a daughter to him.

"The Shields mate is here" Steph told him.

"Well hot damn its about time those boys found that guy. They are amazing as a trio but as a quad they will be unstoppable. The pups at TNA wont know what hit them" Arn replied."

Steph motioned Arn toward her like she was going to tell him a secrete. "Their mate is female" she told him and leaned back. THey both burst out laughing.

"Those poor boy wont know what hit them" Arn cackled. "So you need me to bring her back here? Do we know where she is or what she even looks like?" Arn asked.

"Here's the seat info that we have...Theres a possibility that the name on the card that bought the seats is not the woman we're looking for. The merchant said a friend bought for their mate...and that the woman we need had duel colored eyes."

* * *

Shaeden couldn't believe it. She was actually enjoying herself. THe matches were entertaining and she found herself getting into the crowd chants more then she ever would have believed. The opening match of the night was insanely entertaining...a Tables ladders and chairs match between...El Torro and Hornknobble? She didn't remember their names but was in stitches almost the entire match. She couldn't help but smile when the little guy in the bull costume got the win. She was watching Bad News Barrett against Big E when she heard Amber shriek and latch onto her arm.

"The hell Amber" Shae asked trying to loosen the death grip on her arm that was sure to leave bruises.

"You..You're-" Amber stuttered.

"Good evening ladies I'm Arn Anderson" He winked at Amber who blushed "And I'm here to inform you that you've won tonight's random seat draw contest" He looked to shae taking in her eyes for the first time. They were quite simply stunning, the left side of the iris on both eyes being a dark see me across the room blue and the right side a shocking amethyst purple. "If you would come with me Miss.." Arn trailed off waiting for her to supply her name.

Shae frowned a little and then looked to her side at her friends who actually were fans of this sport. "Can I give it to one of them instead? This is honestly my first time at one of these things...My first time watching really and-"

She was cut off by Arn stating "Im sorry Miss but the prize is sadly none transferable but I'm sure I could work something out for them by way of free merchandise or something after you come with me." Shae sighed and shot her friends an apologetic look only to find them all looking at her with glee.

"You lucky bitch go on and enjoy!" Amber said. "It will be good for you!"

Shae rolled her eyes but nodded taking the hand that Arn had extended to her and allowing him to lead her into the backstage area. She didn't even notice the path that she was lead along was full of security guards and had no fans on the step or being allowed though the door she was take out of the main part of the arena though. She also missed the three pairs of eyes that were boring into her back and the three soft male moans that accompanied the three deep inhales as she walked past where the Shield was waiting to make their entrance. Arn however did not miss them and chuckled quietly to himself leading the small woman to Stephanie's office.

Arn opened the door without even knocking, leading the girl in before shutting the door firmly. "Steph this is-" He frowned realizing he never got her name.

Shae stepped forward and shook the hand Stephanie held out to her. "Shaeden..but I just go by Shae." She supplied. Steph smiled at the much smaller woman.

"Your eyes are absolutely striking Shae." She said. Shae looked down dropping her arm to her side,

"Thank you" She mumbled uncomfortably.

"Does it run in your family or something?" Steph persisted.

"No I was told it was a genetic anomaly that only shows up in one of every 2 billion conceives. And it usually ends badly before term if you know what I mean." Shae sighed. She really hated talking about her eyes. To her they were a curse. To everyone else they were amazing.

"So she's the one huh Arn. Did you get any conformation?" Steph asked looking away from the girls striking eyes.

"Ohh yes I got conformation" he replied chuckling.

"Wonderful. The guys will be so pleased." Steph said moving back to her desk retrieving something from the drawer before coming back to stand next to Shae. "I'm super excited to meet you Shae but there are three others here that have been waiting to be with you since you were born." She said bringing her arms up to hug the smaller woman.

Shaeden looked at her a little puzzled but returned the embrace for a moment before she felt a prick on her neck. "What the hell?" She spit out jerking away from the taller woman who held a now empty syringe in her hand. "Don't worry honey they will take care of you. Like I said they have been waiting for you since you were born" Steph said, and those were the last words Shae heard before the drug she had been injected with kicked in. She was scooped up by Arn before she could hit the floor and was laid on the couch in the office to wait for the three Shield members.

* * *

**Should I keep going with this or not? And I absolutly love Arn Anderson...And El Torrito...and Hornswoggle..**


	2. Chapter 2

After the match the Shield boys had with Hunter, Dave and Randy they practically ran back through the stair well entrance after doing their customary pose for the camera. None of the three could wait to get to the woman that would make their coven whole. They were met at the door to the stairs by Arn Anderson. "She's waiting for you but you all need showers first. " He told the three Shield boys. "Don't even bother to argue with me boy" he shot Dean a glare before he could even get the words of protest out of his mouth. "You'll thank me for it when she isn't waking up to you three all sweaty and disgusting and shit, while having to process the fact that you are all vampires and want to mate her."

Dean, Seth, and Roman moved off to their locker room when Seth suddenly stopped short turning on Arn growling at the older man, stalking toward him eyes flashing to dark obsidian they way they did when he was on the verge of a change. "The hell do you mean 'when she wakes up' What the hell did you do to our mate" he demanded.

"Calm down boy, Steph put her out when we found her. She'll be easier for you to transport asleep the way she is. Trust me she's fine, She has more protection right now then you can shake a stick at." Arn smirked at his own joke. "No one in this company would ever consider hurting that woman." Arn snapped at the youngest member of the Shield. He respected these boys but he wasn't going to take any shit from them either.

Roman clamped a hand down onto Seth's wrist and turned him away from Arn. "Lets go Seth. The sooner we do what he says the sooner we get to her." He grit out to the smaller man dragging him down the hall for a few steps before Seth fell into line. The boys got to their locker room and quickly stripped off all jumping into the shower at the same time.

"I can't believe we have a woman as a fourth" Dean mused aloud to his mates.

"Yeah I never saw that one coming" Roman replied. "But I never saw this one coming either" Roman chuckled his eyes darkening as he looked over at a wet, naked Seth. The man was beautiful standing there water running down his two toned hair and toned tight body.

Seth smirked back at Roman "I never saw the two of you coming either." Dean and Roman had been mated already when Seth had walked into NXT. His cock hardened as he remembered the day he had met Dean and Roman.

* * *

**_flashback_**

Roman was doing bench presses in the WWE performance center with his mate, Dean spotting him. He was on his 10th rep of his last set when he froze, his entire body going still, his cock hardening painfully as the bar rocked back into its cradle. "You smell that?" He asked glancing up at Dean, who's body was also tense and he had a tell tale bulge in the front of his gym shorts. "Damn right I do. Fucking never would have thought he would just drop into our laps like this...Must be something drawing us all to this company." Dean replied. The duo glanced around the nearly empty center and both eyes settled on the tall trim man with duel toned hair, half dark brown half blond who was near the reception. "Fuck he's pretty" Roman mumbled to Dean who nodded his agreement. They watched the two toned man make his way back to the locker room area before getting up to follow him. "Lets go get our mate" Roman growled.

Seth walked into the WWE performance center around 11pm. It was his first day here and he wanted an unobstructed workout. The fact that he was a vampire also had something to do with why he chose to work out so late at night. Contrary to popular believe vampires CAN go out in the day, but the sun on their skin for any longer then about a 10 minute period was painful..Not bust into flames painful, but it wasn't something they liked. No the burst into flames thing was the result of full exposure for an hour or more...They just couldn't take it. Seth had stopped to talk to the receptionist and check in when he inhaled and his body froze. His cock hardened painfully in his jeans almost instantly and he grunted. One of his mates was here. Seth did a quick scan of the almost empty gym area and his gaze landed on the bench press. The two men there were stunning. One with shaggy blond hair falling into his blue eyes and the one doing presses had long flowing black hair and a tribal tattoo down one arm and across his right peck. He couldn't believe it. He could have spent decades searching for even one of the three other vampires that made up his coven but TWO of them was right here with him now. He smiled at the receptionist before making his way back to the locker rooms now aware of two sets of eyes on him.

Dean and Roman stalked the smaller man into the locker room, Dean making sure it was empty before slamming the door shut and turning the lock while Roman stalked over to the smaller man pinning his arms over his head against the wall with one hand leaning down and inhaling deeply near his neck. "Fuck it is you. And you are OURS" Roman growled into the younger mans neck.

"Seth" Seth moaned out turning his head giving the big Samoan man better access to his neck.

"Ours" Roman growled into his neck again before latching his lips on and sucking softly.

Dean smirked at Seth. "Im Dean and the big guy is Roman and he's absolutely right about one thing Seth" Dean said looking into Seth's dark brown eyes moving over to him. "You are ours" Dean growled before locking his lips down onto Seth's, his hands moving over the smaller mans body jerking on the snap of his jeans pulling it open and easing the zipper down. Seth moaned into the kiss his tongue fighting with Dean's as he kissed back. Roman let go of Seth's hands and yanked the younger mans shirt over his head forcing Dean and Seth to break their kiss momentarily.

They both growled at the big Samoan and together attacked him, both tearing at his clothes the shirt getting torn off his body and his gym shorts pushed down swiftly with Seth dropping to his knees with them. He looked up into Romans darkening grey eyes before slyly sliding his tongue over just the tip of the big man's cock, and was rewarded with a deep throaty moan as Romans eyes rolled back in his head. Seth smirked and flicked his tongue out again sliding it up the slit of the bigger mans cock before taking the head into his mouth and sucking softly. "Mmm fuck Seth you and those little kitten licks are going to drive me crazy" Roman groaned out pulling Dean over to him by tucking his fingers into he waist band of his gym shorts and tugging the man into a heated kiss, as Seth slowly bobbed his head up and down on Roman's cock.

Seth took advantage of Dean getting closer by slipping his hands into his gym shorts and pulling them down while Roman broke the kiss and yanked the shirt over Dean's head. Roman attacked Deans neck his lips sucking greedily, his fangs elongating just a tiny bit, grazing over the skin without breaking it. Dean moaned leaning into the pressure of Roman's lips when he felt Seth's warm wet tongue flick over the tip of his cock. His hips jerked and he reached down and locked his hands into he long two toned locks and held Set's head steady while pushing gently between the smaller mans lips. "Fucking hell Rome his mouth is amazing. I can't wait to break his ass in" Dean moaned out face fucking the smaller man kneeling before him.

Dean groaned out again as Seth sucked him deeper into his mouth, his breaths became pants and he had to forcefully tear the smaller mans face away from his cock. "Ohh no Sethie no way I'm not coming in that ass of yours with Roman tonight" Dean growled at Seth pulling him by his hair over to the bench in the locker room and forcing him down onto his back on top of it. "Fucking little slut we have here Rome, fucking tried to get me to cum in his mouth" Dean ground out yanking the jeans and briefs off Seths legs.

Roman moved to his gym bag and got out the small bottle of lube they always kept with them before moving back to where Dean had forced Seth onto the bench. He handed the lube to Dean before sitting on the bench over Seth pinning his arms down kissing him upside down on the bench. Dean jerked the cap on the lube and spread Seth's legs. "Open up pretty boy" he smirked before dipping his head down and licking from the base of Seths cock slowly up to the tip flicking his tongue quickly over the slit lapping up the pre cum. "Ohh fuck" Seth moaned out, his hips jerking involuntarily, his head forced to remain still as Roman thrust his tongue into his mouth when he moaned.

Dean laughed evilly and dipped his head down to lick the sensitive area under Seth's cock before sliding his mouth down to take Seth's balls into his mouth sucking hard. He loved the strangled sound Seth made and the way his hips jerked so Dean slid his head back still sucking hard letting Seth's balls slide out of his mouth with a pop. The small hiss of pain from the smaller man was music to Dean's ears and his fangs elongated and he gently scraped them over the tip of Seth's cock earning another hiss of pain along with a moan of pleasure immediately after.

"Fuck Dean" Seth groaned out against Romans lips as he felt the teeth on his cock. "That's so fucking hot" Roman moaned out trapping both Seth's wrist in one hand and raking his nails from Seth's abs up to his neck leaving marks on his skin and making Seth writhe under his hand. "Fucking pain slut too god damn. Those toys of yours will get much more use now Dean" he groaned, his cock jerking at the thought of Seth in nipple clamps and pink marks from a whip showing up across the smaller mans skin.

Dean smirked as he popped the cap on the bottle of lube and slicked up two fingers before stroking them slowly over Seths entrance making the younger man buck his hips and moan. Dean nipped Seths thigh as he slid one finger slowly against the entrance to his heat. "Damn right they will. Fucking so tight Rome...Fucking soo tight. He'll need to be stretched good for us." Dean moaned out against Seth's thigh slowly sinking his finger inside the younger mans tight channel.

Seth bucked his hips moaning at the intrusion of Dean's finger in his ass. It hurt but it felt so good at the same time. "fuck fuck fuck" he grit out his eyes closing tightly as Dean withdrew his finger and pushed a second into him scissoring them gently. His eyes snapped open and he nearly came up off the bench when Dean crooked his fingers and hit the sweet spot inside him. "Fuck Dean" he half screamed half moaned jerking on the hold Roman had on his arms. "No no Kitten you can't cum yet" Roman purred at Seth as his hand wrapped around Seth's cock squeezing the base of it tightly holding the impending orgasm at bay for the moment.

"He's ready for you Rome" Dean smirked withdrawing his fingers from Seth's ass before muscling the younger man up from the bench to straddle Roman's lap. Roman moaned pulling Seth closer against him and nudging his ass with his cock. "You ready Kitten?" He asked the smaller man slowly pushing just the head of his cock into Seth's thigh channel when the two toned man nodded. The hiss of pleasure pain was almost too much and it took all of Roman's self control to not just slam balls deep into the smaller man. "Fuck you're so fucking tight Seth. " Roman grit out when he was finally seated to the hilt in the smaller mans ass pausing to give him time to adjust.

Seth felt like he was going to combust he was so hot. Having Roman fully inside him was like nothing he ever felt before. The pleasure pain was euphoric and he was so close to getting off without even having been thrust into yet. He moaned as Roman started thrusting his hips under him his eyes rolling back. He leaned into Roman"s chests and flicked his tongue over the tattooed nipple causing the big man to hiss and snap his hips harder. "Fuck you and that tongue Kitten." Roman moaned grinding his hips into Seth's ass.

Dean kissed the back of Seth's neck softly his hands roaming down the smaller mans back to grip his hips stilling both his rocking and Romans thrusting. "You ready for this? For us?" He breathed against Seths ear before sucking the lobe into his mouth while nudging his lubed cock against Seth's already full ass. Seth moaned and tensed his body, but nodded slightly. "Mmm relax pretty boy I'll go slow...let you stretch for us. I wont hurt you" Dean moaned into Seth's ear before slowly pushing slightly inside Seth's ass causing the smaller man to hiss in pain. "Easy baby relax your body for me. You want me inside you too don't you" Dean breathed into Seth's ear before licking the shell feeling Seth relax and shudder at the contact letting him fully thrust inside the tight little ass making all three of them groan in extacy.

Seth hissed but kept his body as relaxed as he could while he waited to adjust to being filled by two huge cocks. Fuck it hurt but it felt so good at the same time. He experimentally clenched the muscles of his ass causing Dean and Roman to both hiss at him and bite down gently on opposite sides of his neck. "Do that again and this will be over before we even get started Kitten" Roman moaned from Seth's neck. Seth smirked and tightened his muscles again, letting both men know in his own way he was ready for them to fuck him. Neither needed any more encouragement as they started moving in a rhythm, Dean out Roman in..then Roman in and Dean out each stroking his sweet spot on the movement. It wasn't long before Seth dug his nails into Romans shoulder and moaned out his pleasure feeling both men's thrusting getting erratic, driving him over the edge. His whole body clenched and he screamed as his orgasm ran though him clenching his ass tight around both cocks inside him causing both Roman and Dean to fall into their own orgasms their cocks spasming inside him filling him simultaneously. Both men bit onto his neck drawing his blood for a moment before pulling back both growling "Ours. Forever Seth" at him.

* * *

Seth was pulled from his musing by two sets of arms wrapping around his waist and soft kisses trailing down his back and shoulder. "We can't right now Kitten" Roman mumbled into the skin of his back. "You know now that we've scented her we wont get any satisfaction without her. Get dried off and dressed so we can get to her" he smirked slapping Seth's tight ass causing the younger man to moan and playfully swat back at him. They all got out of the shower and dressed and then made their way down to Stephs office pushing inside without knocking.

The sight of Stephanie sitting on the couch with their mate's head in her lap stroking her hair and the fact that their mate was now in a large tshirt and a pair of shorts that barely covered her ass made all three men of The Shield hiss all eyes starting to change: Romans to silver, Deans to red, Seth's to black as their feral sides threatened to come out. She was theirs. It didn't matter that Steph was both female and one of their most trusted friends she was holding, touching, _stroking, and had stripped_ what belonged to _them_ before they even claimed her. They started forward but were stopped when Arn Anderson, Dave , Randy, and Hunter all stepped in front of them. Paul White, Shaemus, Alberto Del Rio, Wade Barrett, Rob Van Damn, Jack Swagger, Fandango, and Tamina Snuka all came up behind the initial four flanking them.

"Calm down boys there are some things you need to know." Hunter glared at the three members of The Shield coven. "First off you don't threaten my wife like that ever again. You know she would never hurt, nor is she interested in your mate, Who's name is Shae by the way. And she has some things to tell you about her."

Steph smiled up at her husband before addressing the members of The Shield. "First of all and most important...she is human. Fully. I can't sense anything non-human in her, and neither can anyone else in here." All three Shield members stiffened at hearing this. It meant she had no idea what they were and wouldn't be effected with the need to mate them the way they were to her. This was going to be interesting.

"Second I did some research and yes, as we now know it is fully within the realm of possibility that a vampire coven can have a human mate. Her blood will be all the three of you need to sustain anymore. It will also make you stronger." Steph continued. "The down side to this is that I have no idea how much you all need and how much she can give you. You have to remember she is FULLY human and you can kill her easily by taking too much." The three men hissed at hearing this but Steph continued "I know you would never intentionally do it but it is very easily possible." Stephanie stroked her hand down Shae's hair again smirking at the ensuing growl from all three Shield members. "Also her being with you will slow and possibly even stop her aging process."

Seth quirked an eye brow at this. "What do you mean being with us? As in do we need to give her our blood? Or is just being in our presence enough?" He asked.

Stephanie grinned at him. "I mean being with her. Fucking her. Your semen inside of her is what will do it." She replied wiggling her eyebrows at the three men who all moaned needing to adjust their now even tighter pants.

"Third..Look around this room boys. Everyone here was drawn to her." Steph stated motioning with her free hand. Roman, Seth, and Dean all took in the room noting the added presence of AJ Lee, Brie and Nikkie Bella, Paige. Emma. and Summer Rae. Paul's entire werewolf pack was in the room.

"She called to us" Paige stated bluntly. "It had to have been the fear and anger when Steph drugged her-" She trailed off taking a step back as Dean locked his red gaze on her.

"Back off Dean. She's just telling you that there is something about this girl that drew the entire pack to her side when she was scared." Tamina spat out at Dean stepping in front of Paige.

Stephanie smirked slightly before continuing, "Now the last thing, and this is the most interesting thing I found, kind of sounds like a prophecy. 'When The Shield become four, four will be reunited' She told them. I have no idea what that means, if it applies to you four or another four or what. You'll need to figure it out eventually. Now come take your mate, our limo is waiting to take you to Albany. She should wake up soon and its best you four are on the move when she does. You boys have a lot of explaining and convincing to do."

Seth handed his gear bag off to Roman and moved forward to carefully pick up their mate. As soon as she was in his arms his cock jerked painfully and he couldn't help drop his head to her neck and inhale deeply. She smelled so fucking good it was taking all his considerable self control to not strip her on the floor of the office and claim her, audience be damned. When his eyes locked with Roman and Dean's he knew both men felt the same way. The trip to Albany in a smallish confined space with the need to claim her was going to be hell on them. Dean held the door open and the trio made their way our to the parking garage and the waiting limo with Steph, Hunter, Arn, Dave, and Randy following.

Randy and Dave took the bags off Roman and Dean and set them in the trunk so the Shield members could slide into he car. Seth passed their mate...Shae...to Dean carefully but was stopped from climbing in himself by Randy's hand on his arm. "Don't loose her" Randy told them looking into the car at all three of The Shield. "Don't rush it and scare her off. Remember she's human and its a lot to take in." All three men nodded knowing Randy had had his fair share of problems dealing with his own mate who was human while he was a werewolf, before Seth climbed in and the door was shut on the now almost complete coven. The guys just needed to convince Shae that she needed to be with them, even though she really had no choice. Dean waited for Roman and Seth to get comfortable on the long seat beside him before settling the young woman's body down so her head was resting in his lap, her back was mostly across Roman's lap and her legs were resting on Seth's lap. All three men were painfully hard with her scent filling their noses and it was truly a demonstration of self control on all three of their parts that kept the cloths on the woman's body.

* * *

**Who got Arn's joke!? And holy freaking shield split batman. Never saw that one comming but I am looking forward to all their singles careers! I also know I took a whole lot of creative liberty with the way some events played out but its my story damnit! As if making them vampires wasnt taking liberty enough :P I Need some help in figureing out abilitys for them all to have..ie mind control or whatever. Pm me or put your thoughts in reviews plzy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Some noncon sex in this chapter. You've been warned! Stay away if your sensitive to it. I also would still like ability ideas for them if anyone has any!**

* * *

The three men looked at each other knowing this ride was going to be hell on them. They couldn't risk scaring their mate..They couldn't claim her the way their instincts were screaming at them too. Dean looked down at the young woman laying across his lap taking her in. Her hair was shoulder length dark brown that felt incredible under his fingers. Her eyes were closed and she had a classically pretty face. His gaze drifted down her body taking in her full breasts and tiny waist that had one of Romans hands resting on it..Almost spanning it, under her t-shirt before hitting the flare of her hips and down over her legs where Seth was tracing non existent patters with his fingertips on her thighs. She was so fucking tiny, probably only just clearing 5 foot but she was made for them, everything they wanted. His gaze traveled back up her body slowly and locked onto her eyes, which were now open. "Holy shit" he breathed out his eyes locked onto her blue\purple ones. Dean's breathy exclamation drew the gazes of both Seth and Roman who echoed his sentiments. Her eyes were amazing drawing them in. They felt complete looking at her.

Shaeden came back to reality slowly. She didn't move as consciousness came back to her, laying still trying to feel her surroundings. The first major thing she realized was she wasn't wearing the same thing she had been before she was drugged by Stephanie. She also felt as though she were moving, like in a car, she was laying across three sets of large muscular legs, three sets of hands were on her body, and she could feel three massive hard ons digging into the side of her body. She opened her eyes and was met with the sight of an incredibly hot man above her. His shaggy blond hair falling into blue eyes that were scanning down over her body. His hands were softly stroking her hair and it felt good..Comforting almost.

Her gaze shifted down to the next man who was breath taking. Long black hair falling in his face which had a strong chiseled jaw with a well trimmed mustache and goatee adorning it. His grey eyes focused down on her waist where his fingers were softly stroking over the skin of her stomach occasionally dipping just below the waistband of her shorts...if you could call them shorts. The tribal tattoo running down the entire length of his arm was quite simply stunning, looking like a suit of armor on his arm.

The third was equally as gorgeous with long duel toned hair, half dark brown half blond falling into his exceedingly handsome face, the scruffy beard and mustashe only adding to his looks. His brown eyes were locked onto her thigh where his hands were moving feather light over the exposed skin of her thighs tracing shapes only he could see. Her eyes snapped up to the blue ones over her and her body stiffened, the fight or flight instinct kicking in as she realized just what a precarious position she had woken up in.

Dean, Seth, and Roman all tightened their arms around their mate as they felt her body stiffen in their laps. "Easy we wont hurt you." Dean murmured softly down to her, his fingers stoking her cheek. He frowned when she flinched trying to jerk away from his touch. "You belong to us, we wont ever hurt you" he said again stroking her hair this time.

"Belong to you? Im no one's property now get your hands off me" Shae spit out struggling against their grips.

Dean sighed and looked over to Roman and Seth. This was going to be fun.

"Little one you were born for us" Roman stated deciding to just throw the truth out there and see what happened. " I'm Roman, This is Dean, and that's Seth" He said pointing at Dean and Seth in turn. "We're vampires, a quad coven and you are our fourth, our mate. We could never harm you." he stated looking at his mate, who was moving her gaze rapidly among all three of them. He was taken aback when she burst out laughing. That was not a reaction he was expecting, but the sound made his cock harden even more. Fuck he needed to claim this woman, and the duel sharp inhales from Seth and Dean told him they felt exactly the same way. He couldn't hold back the soft growl that escaped his throat.

Shae looked between the three men waiting for one of them to crack a smile at the obvious joke that they were vampires. None of them did, all of them looking at her deathly serious. She couldn't help her self. She burst out laughing. She cut her laugh off at the soft growl that came from the largest man..Roman. "Holy fuck you think your serious don't you" She breathed out looking at them. They just looked at her. She looked back. Her eyes moved up to the blond man above her as he ground out "You need proof?"

"Uhh yeah that would be nice" She giggled out at him nodding. Her eyes widened and the smirk dropped off her face when Dean's eyes darkened to red for a moment before fading back to blue. "What the fuck? Do that again." Shae breathed out moving herself up so she was straddling Dean's lap all of them releasing their grips on her, so she could see his eyes better. She couldn't even begin to explain why she felt she could take such liberties with these men or why they allowed it, but something deep inside her felt almost comforted by their presence. Dean's eyes shifted from blue to red to blue again at her request.

"What the hell?" Shae mused softly as she watched his eyes change again. She swung her gaze over to Roman and Seth.

"Do yours do that too?" She asked the two of them. Her mouth dropped open when Roman's eyes changed from grey to a shockingly bright silver then back to grey and Seth's when from brown to black back to brown.

"No fucking way." Shae moved her eyes back to Dean who she was straddling and she brought her hands up to his mouth prying his lips open. "Open up, let me see" Shae demanded.

Dean stiffened his hands clenching into fists that he ground down into the seat of the limo as his mate slipped her small fingers into his mouth. She had no idea what she was doing to him, her taste on his lips severely testing the limits of his self control.

"You don't have fangs though" Her voice brought him back from visions of throwing her over Roman and Seth's laps and fucking her until she screamed his name.

"They-" his voice broke and he swallowed hard before starting again. "They can be retracted" He stated letting his fangs lengthen. Seth and Roman did the same when Shae looked over at them.

Shae was amazed. Never in a million years would she have believed vampires exist but there were three of them sitting here in a car with her..Who just happened to claim that she was their mate. Their eyes changed colors, and they legit had fangs. FANGS. "Incredible" she breathed out slipping her fingers back inside Dean's mouth to stroke over one of his now elongated fangs. They weren't smooth like she though they were slightly serrated. And sharp. Sharp enough to draw blood from her as she gently ran her finger over the tip of one of them. Before she could pull her hand away the drop of blood dripped off her finger and landed on Deans tongue.

"Fuck" Roman snarled, when he saw Dean's control snap. He wrapped his arms around Shae and flinging her small body at Seth, who moved with her to the far corner of the limo before dropping her into the seat there and turning on her pressing her in with his back. Roman was struggling to keep a hold on Dean whose eyes had fully bled to red and his skin had gone ashen grey. "Dean no, you can't you'll drive her away" Roman ground out his arms around Dean's waist holding the blond away from their mate. Dean snarled his red gaze locking on Shae before he brought his hands up thrusting Roman away from him locking his large body into the seat of the limo with his mind. It was his gift, the ability to manipulate and hold things in place with his mind. He did the same to Seth, ripping him away from Shae and locking the smaller man down on the seat next to Roman, also freezing both their vocal cords to silence the protests, before advancing on his other mate.

Shae had no idea what just happened. One second she was straddled across Dean's lap and the next she had been picked up by Roman, tossed to Seth, and pressed into the far seat in the limo with the two of them between her and Dean. She rested a hand on Seth's back and peaked around him gasping when she saw Dean. His eyes had turned fully red his skin was now ash grey and his fangs were fully elongated. He looked...terrifying...and she was. She swallowed hard when she saw Roman flung into the seat beside Dean and seem to freeze there, and clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle a scream when Seth was flung away from her to the seat and also locked into place. She pressed herself back into the seat trying to kick out at Dean to keep him from advancing on her and shrieked when he caught her ankle in his hand and jerked her down the seat toward him.

Roman and Seth watched helplessly as Dean advanced on their mate. They couldn't even protest, try to talk some sense into Dean or anything as they watched him pull her small body down the limo seat toward him. They couldn't fight Dean's gift, they could only watch in silent horror hoping that Dean would come to his senses before he did something he would regret and scare their mate away for good, but the odds of that happening were bad and worse.

Dean snarled as he advanced on his mate. The need in his blood to claim her was overwhelming him. He caught her ankle as she tried to kick out at him and dragged her body down the seat of the limo until she was pinned under him. He dropped his lips to her neck and slid his tongue over the soft skin there before sucking softly pulling an involuntary moan from her. He growled as he felt her small hands pushing and hitting at his shoulders and caught both her wrists easily in one of his hands pinning them above her head and he sat back. He free hand jerked the shirt up her body exposing her breasts, her bra doing nothing to cover the fact that her nipples were already hard, and he moaned at the sight. His mate shuddered and twisted her body under his and the feel of her hips grinding, even inadvertently against him made him crazy.

He forced her legs apart with his thigh grinding his hips against hers and bent his head to flick his tongue over one of her nipples, while his hand squeezed around the other breast. His fang scraped over her nipple and his hand dropped down tearing the shorts from his mates body at the moan of pleasure pain that followed. His hand dipped between their bodied stroking over her clit and he dipped a finger inside her wet folds pumping into her slowly, her hips bucking involuntarily against his hand.

"You were made for us" he growled at her. "Your body responds perfectly to everything I fucking do to it" he moaned his fingers coming up pinching her clit hard making her moan again and writhe in his arms. "So fucking hot, just like Seth was" Dean moaned sliding his fingers back into her body pumping them in and out of her while his thumb flicked over her clit. "Cum for me little one I need to hear you cum, smell, see, and feel you cum for me, for _them_." He breathed into her ear before biting down gently, his hand relentless in her body. He hissed as her body clenched around his fingers and she screamed against his chest as her orgasm hit her.

He had to have her. He yanked the zipper down on his pants and stroked his cock against his mates soaked pussy, his face coming back up to her neck his fangs scraping the soft skin there. He inhaled her scent deeply. The terror mixed with the arousal that he was scenting off her in waves made him freeze. His eyes snapped up locking onto hers, and he flinched at the terror in them. His mate was terrified and it finally dawned on him that he was the cause of it. "Fuck" he breathed out his face once again dropping to her neck. "I'm sorry...so sorry-" he broke off as struggled to pull his body away from the almost too tempting heat of his mates body. He finally sat up and away from her and let his mental hold on Roman and Seth go as he prepared for the worst, knowing he had probably just fucked his coven over forever.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as they felt the release of Dean's mental hold on them, Seth and Roman both flung themselves at him. They couldn't believe what he had almost done to their mate and the scent of her terror mixed with her arousal was driving them mad. Roman collided with Dean's body pushing him back on the seat pinning him down. "Fuck Dean what the fuck did you do?" Roman grit out pinning the younger man down under his heavy body, the smell of Shae's arousal almost breaking his own control. "I don't-" Dean's voice broke. He swallowed hard and shook his head.

Roman sighed sliding his arms around Dean squeezing him tightly placing soft, soothing kisses down the blonds temple knowing that he had no control over what had happened. He was just glad the younger man had the will to stop before he raped their mate. Roman wasn't entirely sure that if it had been him he would have been able to stop the way Dean had, and couldn't even begin to imagine the agony he was going though at having not claimed her after tasting her blood.

Seth was beside himself. He couldn't believe what Dean had almost done to their mate. He fought back his own lust at the intoxicating scent of their just orgasmed mate as he gathered Shae in his arms his hold tightening on her as she tried to fight him. "Shhh little one I wont hurt you. Im sorry that happened and I couldn't stop it..Couldn't protect you-" Seth choked back a half sob half snarl. "Im so sorry" he repeated pulling Shae's trembling body onto his lap, his arms locking around her and dropping soft kisses along her temple. He sighed in relief when he felt her finally relax against his chest her small hands circling his neck clinging onto him tightly.

Seth stroked his hand down the back of his mates head and he looked down at her noting that she was staring at Dean and Roman across the car. He was amazed to find her eyes clear and dry. She hadn't cried. She was trembling but he honestly couldn't tell you if was fear or just having orgasmed that caused it. Most woman would be in hysterics after something like that, but not their brave little mate. "He had no control over it" Seth murmured in her ear softly. "We all want- no need too claim you. The taste of your blood threw Dean over the edge. He had to have you, it was primal..Instinctual for him to take you once he tasted it. Its how mating works for us. Is hard, testing our control limits now but if we get your blood, the need to have your body with it consumes us." he told her hoping that she would understand.

Shae couldn't believe what had just happened. She had almost been raped -or claimed as Seth put it- by one of them. From the way he made it sound she was lucky Dean had stopped when he had. She knew she should be hysterical but she wasn't for some reason...The feel of Dean's hands on her body had been terrifying but at the same time something was telling her it was _right_. Shae looked up at Seth. "He stopped though. From the way you make it sound that wasn't something he was supposed to be able to do." she mused to him.

"Im surprised he could. Im really not sure I would have been able too if it had been me" he replied honestly to her.

"I don't think I would have been able too either" Roman chimed in from across the car still holding Dean in a tight embrace, his lips trailing over the blonds temple and cheek softly.

Dean refused to even look her, instead staring down at the floor of the car. He looked lost, like someone had just stolen his favorite toy, and agony was etched into his facehis hands clenched into fists on his thighs and his breathing was erratic. There was so much she didn't know, didn't understand about them, but she realized the sheer brute force effort that Dean had put forth to fight his instincts and stop himself from taking her fully against her will and that spoke volumes to her. Making up her mind, Shae gently shrugged free of Seth's hold moving slowly across the expanse of the limo. She reached out and placed one of her hands on the top of one of Dean's, squeezing softly before quickly retreating back into the safety of Seth's arms.

That's exactly how she felt about the two toned man..In the moments following her trauma, Seth had become her safety blanket. The look of absolute relief and adoration she received from Dean let her know that he understood that while she forgave him, she didn't quite trust him fully at the moment. The look shared between Roman and Seth was pure relief. Maybe Dean hadn't completely fucked up their coven, although a lot of that rested with the resolve and character of their final mate.

* * *

The limo carrying the Shield pulled to a stop outside the hotel they would be staying at in Albany, and Roman and Dean got out to check them in leaving Shae and Seth alone. He hadn't let her out of his arms, while Roman had kept his hold on Dean the entire rest of the ride. "Soo..." Shae wasn't sure how to ask any one of the staggering amount of questions going through her mind. "How did you three get together? Roman and Dean seemed pretty cozy there for awhile." She settled on that one for the moment her curiosity over their relationship getting the best of her.

Seth smiled down at the woman in his arms. It was killing him, testing his control to hold her this way but he just couldn't let her go. "Roman and Dean were already mated when I found them...at the performance center of all place." he told her. "The performance center is in Florida and its where we train to become wrestlers" he supplied at her confused look.

"Why wrestling? Of all the things you could do why this?"

Seth paused a moment considering. "I don't even really know. It was just a pull I felt...maybe it was fate leading me to Dean and Roman." Shae nodded accepting that answer.

"Your all vampires...how did them claiming you work and how is it different, if it is at all, with me?" she asked him resting her head against his chest.

Seth tightened his arms around his mates small body a soft growl escaping his lips. "They took me." he said. "It was amazing. As the mated pair they pretty much stalked me into the locker room of the performance center and just took me, and my blood making me theirs and them mine forever."

Shae stiffened in Seth's arms at this. "Took you? Like raped you?" she asked sitting up more in his lap.

"Not exactly." he started. "We're all vamps so my need to have them was just as strong as their need to take me. I fucking loved every second of it and every second of my life after. You will too when you let us claim you" he said stroking his finger softly over her cheek. "They completed a part of my soul as I did to them. Its what being a coven is all about. We belong to each other. You obviously don't feel the same draw to mate that we do or you wouldn't have been terrified when Dean was making you cum, but he was right when he said your body responded perfectly to his every touch" he told her.

"Im not sure about that but, you all claiming me is probably not going to be on the plate" she mumbled under her breath about the draw to be with them, but Seth caught the words and frowned.

Dean opened the door to the limo and stuck his hand in to help Shae out. She reached for his hand but hesitated not quite reaching all the way to him. His face fell and he backed out of the door to let Roman reach in and help Shae out. He should have known she would be afraid of him, but part of him was hoping that she wouldn't be. He shook his head hunching his shoulders and started toward the door of the hotel.

A small hand wrapping around his elbow before sliding down his forearm and tucking into his hand, squeezing gently before moving off his body made his soul soar. Maybe there was hope for him with her after all. He turned and looked down at the small woman who was his third mate and smiled at her, which she returned before squealing as Roman scooped her into his arms. Dean laughed at the short "I can walk you know" she threw at Roman as the big man started walking into the hotel.

"Probably little one but you aren't wearing any shoes and I like how you feel in my arms." Shae crossed her arms over her chest defiantly at this causing all three of her men to chuckle. She really was something else.

The four of them made their way up to their room and walked in the door. Shae wasn't sure what to expect but wasn't at all surprised really at the small suit with an attached balcony and one king sized bed inside a seperate sleeping area. She was exhausted after everything and was in no mood to fight with them. After the incident in the car, as much as Dean made her nervous she knew he wouldn't rape her. It wasn't all bad, and the release Dean had given her was amazing but she didn't want a repeat. She watched the men move around the room after Roman set her down, dropping their bags in a corner, Dean dropping the key card onto the dresser by the tv before they all turned to look at her.

She knew what they were waiting for. The argument over the bed. "I'm too tired" she stated causing all of them to jerk. "What?" Roman questioned. "The bed. Im too tired. As long as you all behave yourselves-" she looked at Dean who looked at the floor, "Then I don't care if you sleep in it or not." Shae stated flatly moving over and jerking the covers back slipping between them.

Dean, Seth, and Roman all looked at each other not believing what they just heard. How could they get so lucky to have this woman as their fourth. She was incredible. She was giving them free reign to lay with her..The fact that it would keep them all hard as diamonds the entire night was irrelevant...Even after what had happened in the car. Seth tugged his shirt over his head and slipped his pants off keeping his briefs on and hesitantly put one knee up on the end of the bed looking up at Shae, wanting to be sure she meant what she had said.

Shae watched Seth strip down to his briefs her eyes shamelessly moving over his body. Fucking hell the man was hot. And apparently he was hers although she couldn't really wrap her brain around that concept yet so she left it alone. She didn't know why but she felt like she fully trusted these men with her life. She rolled her eyes as he hesitated with one knee up on the end of the bed. "Come on if your coming, go away if you aren't" she huffed looking at him. His eyes darkened and she couldn't help inhaling sharply at how predatory he looked as he crawled up the bed toward her, fully appreciating the way his muscles flexed under his skin as he moved.

She thought he was going to cover her body with his and stiffened a bit but sighed when he pulled the covers back and settled to the side of her, not quite touching her. Roman followed suit striping down to his boxers before sliding into the bed behind her also not touching her. Dean looked at the three of them in the bed. It looked so fucking perfect to him to have her laying between Roman and Seth. He knew his spot was on the side behind Seth but he was hesitant to take it.

A knock on the door stopped him from having to make the decision as he was the only one up and moved to open it. One of Stephanie's PAs was on the other side with a small suitcase, a backpack purse, a small duffel bag, and a file folder.

"Steph sent me to get these for Shae...her apartment was pretty much on the way from Jersey to here so she wanted Shae to be comfortable and figured her own clothes and things would do it. The folder is for her too. Information." the woman stated handing everything over to him and walking away as he closed the door. Dean set the purse, duffel and suitcase down by their own bags and placed the folder on top of the tv. He stripped off his shirt moving over to the bed hesitantly.

"Like I told Seth come if your coming, go away if you aren't" her voice floated into his ears. He pulled back the covers and slid into the bed behind Seth smirking. "Your keeping your pants on? That can't be comfortable" she half stated half asked.

Dean rolled onto his back groaning. "Little one I didn't think you would want me in this bed naked so yes I'm keeping my pants on." The soft "ohh" he heard made him chuckle.

Dean, Seth, and Roman laid in the bed willing their control to remain in tact while they waited for their mate to fall asleep. Being dark out none of them would sleep just yet themselves. Her breathing changed as she fell asleep quickly and Seth pulled her into his body her head resting down on his chest, while Roman moved in pressing his chest to her back wrapping his arm around both Shae and Seth, while Dean also moved in so his chest was pressing against Seth wrapping an arm around both Seth and Shae as well.

"Fucking feels right" Roman moaned out softly nuzzling his nose into Shae's hair, his hand resting against Dean's hip.

"Yeah it does. She's one in a million." Seth replied his arms tightening slightly around her.

"Aye. She even forgave me. I can't believe I did that to her" Dean added smoothing his hand down Shae's hip groaning along with Seth and Roman when even asleep she shifted her body into his touch causing her to slide her breasts and hips against Seth's side and her back moved against Roman's chest, her ass moving against his groin. "She's so fucking responsive." The three men talked quietly among themselves about everything and nothing, and held onto their mate until the sun started peaking up and they succumbed to sleep themselves.

* * *

She was way too hot and it pulled her out of sleep early the next morning. Shae opened her eyes and found she was practically sleeping on top of Seth's chest, with Dean's face inches away from hers. It didn't startle her at all, she was one of those people that everyone hates for being instantly alert and aware of everything even after just waking up from sleeping. Roman was pressing into her back, his heavy arm draped across both hers and Seth's bodies, his fingers entwined with Dean's both their hands resting on top of one of hers, which had been pulled low on Seth's stomach just under the waistband of his briefs. Roman's presence at her back explained why she was so hot. The man was like a furnace...even if he was a vampire. Dean was on the other side of Seth sharing space with her on his chest.

She shifted and with just a little bit of trouble and a whole lot of gracelessness climbed out of bed slowly afraid to wake the three of them up. Well apparently she didn't have to worry about that, as none of them even stirred as she fumbled her way out of their grips and out of the bed.

She dug a pair of jeans out of the suitcase that had been delivered for her and slipped them on after using the bathroom. She decided to check out the free breakfast, since she was starving having not eaten since lunch the day before. She grabbed the key and quietly slipped out of the room, got herself a muffin and some juice and was back in the room in no time. A glance at the bed told her that aside from snuggling closer to each other, which brought a smile to her lips, none of the three men had even moved while she was gone. She moved around the room her gaze landing on the folder Dean had left on the tv the night before. The PA had said it contained information for her. She picked it up and slipped out onto the balcony with her breakfast settling down on the small table and chair off to the side and got down to reading.

Dean didn't know what pulled him from his slumber that morning but it was way earlier then he would normally get up. He rubbed his eyes and sat up looking over at his two mates. Only fucking two...Shae was not in the bed. Dean frowned and slid out of bed to check the bathroom which was empty. His concern mounting he yanked open the door to the suit and inhaled deeply in the hall hoping to not catch her fresh scent there. But it was...she had left them. He moved back into the room and shut the door before looking toward the bed at Roman and Seth. Their mate had left them and it was his fault. He dropped heavily to his knees and punched his fist on the floor before cradling his face in his palms. Why did he have to fuck up so badly and fuck Seth and Roman's lives too. He had never hated himself more in his entire life.


	5. Chapter 5

Shae nibbled her muffin and flipped open the folder, which contained information about her boys. Her boys..She was never going to get used to that. It had everything in it, all the information one would ever want to know about a vampire and even some that you didn't want to know.

Turns out some of them were cold to the touch like in Hollywood but others ran hot like Roman, and others still were just normal like Seth and Dean...if one could call the undead normal.

They did drink blood but they also ate real food. They could go into the sun but not for prolonged periods, and windows or anything of the like would block most exposure for them. Sunscreen also worked which Shae found amusing, although even with most uv being blocked it was very painful for them still and said pain got progressively worse the long they were exposed. Most slept about 4 hours during the day but not from dawn to dusk like most people thought, and not always the entire time straight though.

When she got to the section on mates and claiming, her eyes widened as she read what it was like for them. They were constantly aroused in her presence from the time they first scented her until they finally claimed her body and blood together. They couldn't ease themselves any other way..Masturbating didn't work, fucking established mates didn't work, they would remain aroused and in agony with the need to take her consuming them until they claimed her.

Them mating with her would also trigger her gift whatever that meant and would stop her aging process. Covens having human members was actually fairly common too, and when that happened the vampires in the coven would do anything for their human mates, and the protection instincts ran deep with how fragile humans were in the grand scheme of things.

When mated to a human the blood of their mate -even if they hadn't yet claimed them- would making them stronger and heal them from wounds that would normally kill them...and yes they could die from being injured too badly. The final lines of the paper were meant solely for her, the driver must have heard everything and relayed what happened to Stephanie.

-There have been instances of forced claiming in history...a Startling number in fact...but never one of a vampire that had both his mates scent and blood, with the rest of the coven present NOT taking his mate. One instance of a vampire pulling away but not claiming a mate hadn't lasted long the need too overwhelming forcing the claiming anyway. Said vampire had said that it caused an excruciating amount of pain to deny the instincts to claim their mate, the need ripping like glass shards though their blood stream.. The pain Dean must have felt after not taking you had to have been like dieing a thousand deaths. He did that for you.-

She frowned at this and realized just what a struggle Dean had gone though last night. What a struggle they were all dealing with to not just take her the way their bodies were screaming too, but Dean should be awarded sainthood for what he did for her. The sound of banging from inside the room caused her to shut the folder, stand up and move to the balcony door. The sight of Dean kneeling on the floor with his head in his hands moaning in anguish broke her heart and she pulled open the door calling his name softly as she moved inside.

The sound of her voice brought Dean back from his mental anguish. His head jerked up and he saw her standing in the doorway of the balcony, the sun behind her causing the hair he had thought to be dark brown to glow in a stunning burnt auburn halo. He didn't believe his eyes. Or ears. "Dean?" his angel said his name softly. He shook his head. His mind could be so cruel sometimes.

"You left" he choked out. "You left us and its all my fault" he cried to his vision.

Shae's heart broke all over at the agonizing way he said that she had left them. A tear rolled out of her eye as the overwhelming need to comfort him took over her body and she crossed the room, softly taking his face in her hands. "Dean I'm here. I haven't gone anywhere, nothing is your fault" she murmured softly to him pressing her forehead against his trying to get him out of the depth of agony and insanity that he had sunk to.

Dean shook his head violently ripping out of her grip "No I smelled you in the hallway! You left! Why are you tormenting me!" he screamed at her, fisting his hands against his eyes pressing so hard Shae was afraid he would hurt himself.

"I fucking know I messed up! I know I fucked up all our lives by driving her away but you don't have to torment me." he sobbed, tears freely running down his cheeks as he rolled his eyes skyward after dropping his fists to his thighs.

Shae was at a loss, she had no idea what to do. She wanted to kiss him but that would only add to his arousal, so she did the only other thing that came to her mind. She slapped him across the face, before running her hands softly under his eyes wiping away his tears.

His visionary Angel had slapped him. He couldn't believe it. Angels weren't supposed to hurt people although this one was doing a damn good job of tormenting him. The feel of her soft hands wiping away his tears right after brought him semi back to reality. His eyes lost their glazed look as he lifted his hands and cupped her face. His hands dropped to her shoulders after a moment, then to her waist, and finally her hips. She didn't disappear on him...she was still here he finally realized.

Dean choked back anther sob "You're here" he managed to get out as he pulled Shae's body into his in a crushing hug his head in the crook of her neck inhaling her scent deeply. He sighed when he felt her arms wrap around him tightly her fingers stroking though his hair. She hadn't left them. He hadn't driven her away. "I'm sorry Shae I'm so sorry" choked into her neck.

Shae wrapped her arms tightly around Dean when he drew her body to him and softly ran her fingers though his hair. "Shh I didn't leave you Dean its ok." She murmured to him. "I can't even begin to understand what your going through, but I know it was almost beyond your control to stop knowing the pain you would be in, yet you did. For me. Thank you." Shae told him running one hand over the smooth skin of his back, the other stroking into his hair.

"I almost didn't" Dean sighed into her neck. "The draw was almost too much...Pulling away from you was like being trapped under snow covered ice. You know your salvation is there, only a few inches from you and you _know_ how to reach it. All I had to do was get to the dark spot...be inside your body...to ease the pain...but I couldn't do that to you." He told her softly pressing his lips to her neck.

"You need to go back to sleep Dean" She finally told him after holding him for long moments, her own eyes getting heavy. His arms tightened even more around her and he shook his head violently. Shae knew instantly what he was thinking, That she would be gone again when he woke up. "I'm not going anywhere Dean. I wont leave you I swear. Besides I need to sleep more too."

These seemed to be the right words, as Dean got up off the floor scooping her into his arms as he did so. He carried her to the bed and sat against the headboard holding onto her almost painfully closing his eyes, and it wasn't long before he fell back asleep with the feel of his mate stroking her hand over his chest, Shae following not long after.

* * *

The four of them arrived at the arena in Albany, and were moving backstage to their locker room, The boys finally letting Shae walk although they each were touching her in some way, Seth and Roman insisting she have her hands in the crook of their elbow's and Dean kept his hand on the small of her back. They were showing Shae around pointing out the various workings of the back stage area: Catering, guerrilla, and Steph and Hunter's office which would have been the important ones for her before returning to their locker room to get ready for the show.

Shae stood up from the couch after watching her men...she still couldn't wrap her brain around that one...change into their wrestling gear and moved to the door of the locker room. Her hand had just hit the knob when she heard Dean's voice directly behind her. "What are you doing?" he asked flatly.

"Going to catering. Im going to grab something to eat" She replied. Truth be told she was a little hungry but she was also feeling guilty for keeping the three of them in a constant state of arousal by being near them. She heard Dean inhale sharply before turning to look at him.

"I'm not leaving you Dean." She told him moving in to wrap her arms around his body knowing he needed the comfort. "I wont do that to you, but I am my own person. You can't hang on me every second of every day. Sometimes I need me time. I may be going but I'm not leaving"

Dean swallowed hard holding his mate tightly. He looked over at Seth and Roman who looked just as conflicted as he felt. She was right. It wasn't fair to her that they were clinging onto her the way they were. They had to let her go so to speak. "Ok Angel, just be careful. We're pretty sure none of the superstars here would hurt you knowing you belong to us, and the fangirls don't know who you are so they won't be a problem yet." Shae frowned at this and he didn't like it one bit.

"I'll be alright Dean" she told him giving him one last squeeze before opening the door and stepping out.

Shae stepped out the locker room door but hadn't gone more the two steps when she felt an impact on her body knocking her to the ground, causing her to yelp in surprised but not hurting.

"Omg your here! You came back! They didn't run you off! We were all sure they would run you off those boys aren't known for their tact! Im so happy you came back! We can be best friends now! I'm AJ and I know your Shae!" The slim dark haired woman that was sitting on the floor where she had fallen -been tackled- cradling her head in her lap was rambling away a mile a minute.

The sounds coming from the men inside the locker room shut the woman up and she paled considerably when the door jerked open and she caught sight of the Shield members converging on her, their eyes red, silver, and black, skin ashen, and fangs elongated. "Ohh my god save me! I didn't mean it I just wanted to talk to her. Don't let them kill me please!" the woman shrieked pulling Shae up gently to use as a shield in front of her. It was so comical that Shae couldn't hold back her laugh.

Letting their mate walk out that door was hard. None of them thought it would be as hard as it was. They weren't sure if it was the need to claim her, the fact that she was human and vulnerable, or if they just wanted to be near her that caused them so much angst but it didn't really matter. Both Seth and Roman took several steps toward the door before stopping.

"We can't smother her like this we'll end up driving her away. She's right we have to let her be her own person." Seth said aloud. Roman and Dean both nodded in agreement. THe sound of Shae yelping quickly change all their minds, all fully tuning as they jerked open the locker room door and saw their mate on the ground with her head in AJ Lee's lap. The fact that AJ tried using Shae as a shield when the door opened made all three men see red and start forward their intent to kill clearly written all over their faces.

Shae was laughing at the absurdity of the situation she had found herself in until she saw the looks on her boys faces. They were going to kill the woman behind her even though she really hadn't hurt her and wanted to be her friend. Shae hoped that information Steph had provided her was accurate or she would probably kill AJ with what she was going to do next.

Shae turned around and pushed AJ down the hall. "Run" she whispered the black haired woman and was relived when she did so moving down the hall quicker that Shae would have thought possible. "Boys I need you back in the locker room...please" Shae stated as the three of them rushed past her going after AJ. All three skidded to a stop at hearing her say this and swung around to face her. They looked absolutely terrifying...even more so when they started stalking back toward her.

He was going to kill the little werewolf who had dared put her hands on his mate. The only thoughts going through Seth's mind were those of revenge for Shae. Seeing AJ holding his mate in front of her like a shield enraged him. Shae was to be protected not used as a sacrifice! This was twice he had failed to protect her and he was damn sure going to get revenge since he failed at protection. He watched his mate turn her back on him his heart dropped a little...She hated him now for failing her.

As AJ took off down the hall his rage took over and he started forward to follow her, Dean and Roman following suit. The sound of their mates voice asking them to return to the locker room stopped all three of them in their tracks. He -they- couldn't deny her. They would do anything for her, and as a unit they all moved back toward the locker room, Seth stopping briefly to scoop his mate into his arms.

Shae breathed a sigh of relief when her boys -still having trouble with that one- didn't chase AJ. She wrapped her arms around Seth's neck when he scooped her up and carried her into the locker room. He carried her over to the couch and sat down in the middle with Dean and Roman dropping down on either side of him.

"What do you need Angel?" Dean asked her from his spot beside her, his body still tight with rage.

"I didn't want you guys to do something you would regret later." She told them bluntly as she moved around so she was straddling Seth's lap facing them all..more or less...and crossed her arms over her chest.

Seth couldn't believe it. Their mate had stopped them from going after AJ because she thought they would regret it? "I failed to protect you again" He growled at her, his eyes slowly bleeding back to brown. "I couldn't protect you so I was damn sure going to avenge you." He frowned when Shae gave him an 'are you kidding' look, and pushed up off his lap. He missed the feel of her body against his already.

Shae didn't believe what had just come out of Seth's mouth. "The fuck do you mean you failed to protect me?" She almost yelled at him. "Do I look damaged to you Seth?" she asked him spreading her arms out to the side jerking her hands up and down her body twice. She watched him hesitantly shake his head before mumbling a soft "No"

"What was that?" She asked cupping a hand to her ear. He growled at her, saying no louder his hands fisting at his sides. "That's right I'm perfectly fine and the only thing you failed at was helping me keep my sanity with you three." She told them and they at least had the decency to look a bit sheepish.

"You can't just do that kind of thing. AJ didn't hurt me nor was she going too. Can you three at least _pretend_ to be civil when other people are around me? Please? I don't want you doing something that we'll all regret because of you misguided need to 'protect' me." She told them using air quotes.

She sighed when they all looked a little lost at her outburst. What the hell was she going to do with these three. She moved back into Seth's lap the need to comfort her boys -Nope still not touching that one- bubbling up inside her.

"Come here" she told them softly, opening her arms and tightening them around Dean and Roman when they moved in embracing her, and dropped her head onto Seth's shoulder near his neck.

"Look I appreciate it to an extent but you need to tone it down just a little. Not everything in the world is going to hurt me and you have to realize that." She said stroking her hands over Roman and Dean's backs and softly kissing Seth's neck. All three of them murmured their agreement and brought their arms around her holding her tightly.

The locker room door opened quietly and Stephanie stuck her head in. Shae looked at the other woman over Seth's shoulder and barley shook her head no mouthing the word 'later' to her. Steph smiled before nodding, quietly closing the door leaving the members of the Shield alone hoping the boys would claim their mate.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone who reviewed followed fave ect. You really keep me motitvated to continue. Huggles to you all! 3**

* * *

After calming Dean, Seth, and Roman down while convincing them that she wouldn't be swallowed by a black hole, which was no small feat, Shae finally left the locker room and went in search of Stephanie. She stopped in catering and was grabbing some chicken, some fruit and a bottle of water when she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. Turning around she found herself looking into a massive...stomach? Looking up she found the blue eyes of Paul Wight smiling down at her.

"Hi Shae" he said softly extending an extremely large hand to her. "Im Paul and I wanted to thank you for not letting AJ get herself killed." he laughed a little. The small woman before him had stood up to the shield boys in full vampirec form after only having been with them less then a day and had let his little AJ get away from them. The version of the story AJ told him involved a lot of near misses, the Shield chasing her though the hall ways for hours before the small girl had taken their attention away from her and AJ was sure the Shield boys had killed Shae, mate or not. The little werewolf had an active imagination.

Shae smiled up at the mountain of a man in front of her letting her hand slip into his extended one. Hers barley even filled his palm even with her fingers extended. "She didn't do anything to warrant their anger-" Shae started but was interrupted by Paul.

"She put her hands on you Shae. She knocked you down and had your head in her lap. Those things are unforgivable to Vampires waiting to claim their mate. I can smell that they haven't mated you yet, so their instincts to keep you safe are running on overtime. By all rights and means my pack should be burying AJ right now." The large man told her, squeezing her hand softly. The girl was so alluring to him, The need to protect her as one of his own pack shocking him a little bit. She sure was special.

Shae shook her head and pulled her hand back slowly. "Well in that case you are welcome and let her know that yes I'll be her friend please." She stated smiling up at Paul.

"Absolutely. Steph was looking for you by the way. I think she's out at one of the tables outside though hon." Shae nodded and went off to find the exit and talk to Stephanie.

Seth was in the locker room doing some warm up stretches when he stiffened. He couldn't smell Shae in the building anymore. His gaze quickly swung to Roman and Dean's and the concern in their eyes let him know they couldn't either.

"She left" Dean mumbled. "She said she wouldn't and she did anyway!" he snarled stalking to the door to go find his mate.

Roman clamped a hand onto Dean's shoulder as the blond closed his hand around the door knob. "We need to stop always thinking the worst. We promised her...and we need to start trusting her." he said solemnly.

Dean growled in frustration but dropped his arm. They had to do it for their mate, even though it was killing all of them to not go find her and drag her back to them.

* * *

Stephanie was sitting at a picnic table under a shady maple tree outside the arena. She smiled hesitantly when she watched Shaeden walk up to the table and sit down across from her. She wasn't sure if the woman would forgive her for the drugging but she sure hoped so. She was drawn to Shae like she had not been to anyone in her life..Not her old pack, not her new pack, not even her Mate Hunter. She felt an overwhelming need to protect her, and she smiled widened in relief at small woman's words.

Shae found Steph outside easily and slipped onto the bench opposite her. She looked at the taller woman for a moment before she smiled. "I understand why you did it" Shae started making the other woman's smile broader. "I don't like it but I get it. Just don't do it again! Do you have ANY idea what you put me into with them?!" Shae glared playfully at Stephanie before taking a small bite of her chicken.

Steph laughed knowing exactly what Shae was talking about. She had heard the story of AJ's run in with the Shield boys and had stopped by the locker room to check on the coven and had found them all wrapped around Shae. She had hoped the incident with the wolf would trigger the claiming but she had been wrong. Steph narrowed her eyes and watched in shock as a clearly feral, very skinny cat jumped up onto the picnic table eyeing her warily, hissing at her in what looked like a warning, before stepping over and putting its skinny little body between her and Shaeden.

Cats NEVER came near her. EVER. She was a werewolf and they could sense it. She watched in amazement as Shae took a small piece of chicken and held it out to the cat who took it from her fingers carefully. Stephanie watched silently as Shae reached out and scratched the feral cat behind the ear before the animal butted its head against her hand and gave her a clear love bite the way cats do not breaking the skin before scampering off.

"How did vampires end up in your company?" Shae asked Stephanie. She had been thrown into all of this so fast and she had a lot of questions for one of the owners of the company.

"The company is full of Supes." Steph replied. "Supes are what I call supernatural, Vampires werewolves, leprechauns, sirens. The list goes on. Almost everyone in the company is a Supe." she filled in at Shae's questioning look. "Your boys are not the only vampires in the company. We have some other covens as well, The Wyatts are one. Heath, Drew, and Jinder, are another. Jimmey, Jey, and Naomie are another. All are trio's currently searching for their fourth like your boys were. Lana and Ruseve are a duo along with Curtis Axel and Ryback. Paul has his werewolf pack. Im sure you'll meet many more of them soon but you already know AJ. Lilian Garcia is a Siren. Hornswoggle is a Leprechaun. El Torito is a Kobalos. Daniel Bryan is a Pan" Steph explained. "My pack consists of Hunter who is my mate, Randy Orton, Dave, and Arn Anderson.

As she was speaking Steph became aware of a chattering form above them and she hesitated for a moment as a little black squirrel dropped down onto the table. She smiled when the little animal looked right at her and started chattering animatedly before Shae offered the little fuzzy animal a piece of her watermelon. The little squirrel daintily took it right from the girls fingers before shooting Stephanie one last warning look and scampering off with its prize. Steph realized that even not mated Shae's gift was manifesting, And it clearly had to do with animals and their trust and the need to protect her. It had to be, it explained why all the wolves were drawn to her that first night.

"Wow" Shae said. It was all she could muster. She would probably never look at any of the people in this company the same way again. Although if the last day was anything to go by finding them all to be normal quickly wouldn't be an issue for her. She noticed the sun was starting to decent and the arena lot was filling up. "I should get back to them...they are probably climbing the walls wondering where I am." Shae laughed standing up.

"I'm actually surprised none of them came looking for you honestly. And that they let you out of their sight. It goes against everything in them right now Shae. They are consumed by you. They need you." Steph said falling into line head for the rear door of the arena with the much smaller woman. "Its scripted into their being. They wont be complete without you."

Shae nodded slowly. "I get that but its a lot to take in. I'm opening to the idea but I just don't know yet." She shook her head. "Anyway I better get back to them, I'll talk to you again soon?" She asked and the taller woman nodded before telling her where she would find the Shield boys before moving off to her own office.

Shaeden walked though the arena slowly digesting all the information she had been given about the company that afternoon. A company of supernatural performers and no one here had any idea. She shook her head smiling at the thought when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

Shae stopped and looked around not seeing anyone out of the ordinary around her. No one was staring at her or anything so she shrugged it off and continued walking. The uneasy feeling came back to her. She looked back over her shoulder again but still didn't see anything. Not one to doubt her instincts, and the feeling of absolute hatred and malice made her skin crawl, she broke into a dead run and didn't stop until she found Dean pacing the tunnel she was told they would be in and did a pretty impressive impression of a spider monkey up his body gripping onto his neck tightly fear taking over body.

She had been gone way too long. Dean was agitated beyond believe, pacing the small hallway that they would make their entrance to the arena later from. He needed his mate back. Seth and Roman's jerky shifting around was evidence of their agitation too. The need to find her was almost overwhelming but they subdued it. They had to trust her.

Dean got to the end of the tunnel and turned back when his body froze. He was surrounded by the scent of his mates fear and as he spun around to find her, she crashed into his body full force and latched herself around his neck. "Angel what's wrong what happened? Did someone hurt you? I'll kill them." Dean grit out his arms tightening around her, spinning his body so she was against the wall and his body was between her and whatever had frightened her.

"He means we'll kill them" Seth spat out coming up on one side of Dean pressing close putting his arms around Shae too. Roman echoed the sentiments from the other side also slipping his arms around her. None of them noticed the flash of a camera.

"I'll help" Paul Wight stated as he hurried into the tunnel.

"Point me in the direction needed" Daniel Bryan added as he moved in behind Paul.

"Me too" AJ stated skidding into the hall pushing between Seth and Dean despite them hissing and snarling at her to put her arms around Shae's legs.

"Ditto for us" Jack Swagger told them as he Fandango, Shaemus, and Wade Barret all crowded into the tunnel concern on their faces.

"Try and stop us from helping I dare you" Tamina Snuka snarled as she came in followed by Brie and Nikki, Emma, Paige, and Summer with Alberto and Rob Van Damn bring up the rear behind the women.

"Where is she? Is she alright? Get out of my way!" Hunter boomed out as he Steph, Randy, Dave, and Arn all came in together. "What happened Dean is she alright?" He asked stepping closer to the Shield members as Paul Wight motioned some of his pack back out into the arena.

"I don't know" Dean said softly still stroking his trembling mates hair. He was a little surprised at the appearance of all the Werewolves and the Pan in the company, but he hid it well. "Angel what happened?" he asked her softly kissing her temple. Her hold tightened on him and she inhaled sharply.

"I-I don't really know...I was coming to find you and I felt like I was being watched. In and of itself isn't terrible but the sheer malice I felt in the gaze terrified me" she whispered softly into his neck.

Paul Wight moved out of the tunnel with Jack Swagger, Shaemus and Wade Barret by his side. They all scanned the crowds near the hallway of the arena looking for anything that could have scared the Shields mate so badly.

"I know what it was, come on lets go tell them." Wade Barret stated as he watched a familiar man with rainbow colored hair and green eyes slip into the shadows by one of the exit doors. The werewolves all moved back into the hall and Wade addressed everyone there.

"I'm afraid I've got some bad news." the Englishman started. "Jeff Hardy was here and he saw everything that happened. He knows the Shield has found their fourth and has no doubt run off to inform MVP and his weasels at TNA about it." He finished watching the Shield boys all stiffen and move closer to their mate...because apparently and inch of space between their bodies was too much.

"Great. Just what we need when she hasn't been claimed yet." Dave threw up his hands in a whatever gesture. "Not that I want to rush you boys but how do we keep her safe now?" He asked no one in particular.

"She's ours. We'll keep her safe or die trying." Roman growled nuzzling Shae's neck. His need to have her was rapidly getting out of hand. "No one will touch her." he stated. Dean and Seth both nodded their agreement.

"They don't know that she hasn't been claimed though" Randy stated. "She's probably still safe from them for now but it wont last long."

"I hate to break this up but we need to keep the show going." Steph told everyone in the hallway. "Which means THe Shield needs to go to the ring tonight and Shae can't go with them." She looked at Paul hopefully.

"Not a problem the pack will take her to their locker room and stay until they get done." Paul stated quickly moving forward offering his hand to the small woman. He recoiled slightly amused when all three Shield boys hissed at him and closed ranks farther around their mate. He wasn't sure how the small woman was managing to breath at this point.

"Guys let me go, you have to do the show. I'll be ok with Paul and his pack." Shae murmured soothingly to her boys -the idea was growing on her- when they all tightened their arms around her when Paul had held out his hand for her.

"None of us would ever hurt her. I mean really look, we all came running when she was frightened by Hardy." Paul said to them softly.

"Our need to protect the lass is second only to yours." Shaemus chimed in.

Dean Seth and Roman slowly broke their hold on Shae, each of them hating to let her out of their arms even though they knew Paul was telling the truth and their mate couldn't be any safer then with his pack guarding her. Looking down at little AJ...who Wasn't any bigger then their mate...the boys all got the feeling the little wolf wouldn't even hesitate to lay her life down for their mate if her pushing between Seth and Dean had been any indication as to how deep the need to protect ran in the small dark haired woman. They each fought off the overwhelming need too follow as their mate was surrounded and the pack moved away to bring her to their locker room. They knew she would be safe, but fuck it was hard letting her go.


	7. Chapter 7

Fairest Lady Lisa I've either had a huge crush on or absolutely loved watching them wrestle, almost (Because I need to have some fillers!) everyone who pops up in my story, so you're not alone there! :p. And I keep using Arn Anderson's last name because he isn't active roster nor has he been active roster in a long time...but I still love him :p Love to everyone who reviewed and pm'ed me! Still love you all!

* * *

Shae was sleeping on the couch in their locker room when Dean, Roman, and Seth came back. Seth opened the door to the room without knocking and quickly entered looking for his mate. The sight of her sleeping peacefully with her head in AJ's lap made him growl. He needed to have her soon. This was tearing him apart. AJ growled right back at him tightening her arms around her friend.

"She wanted me" AJ taunted Shae's mates. "She wanted to sleep in my lap." AJ was scared for Shae. She wanted the girl claimed by her mates so she would be safer.

She knew fully claimed mates were stronger and they had their gifts to help protect them. She needed Shae to be safe, and if taunting the Shield into taking her was going to do it then so be it. Shae could hate her for it all she wanted as long as she was safe with Roman, Dean, and Seth.

None of the other pack members said a word, They all knew what AJ was doing and agree with it whole heartedly. They all wanted Shae safe. AJ scampered away behind Paul when all three men stalked toward the couch, Roman in the lead.

Roman snarled at the little wolf who was holding his mate. He glanced down at the sleeping woman and he had to have her. He didn't know how much longer he could control himself and hoped that she would bend and come to them soon. The need to have her was consuming them.

"Roman don't" Shae's, who was now awake, voice told him cutting into the thoughts of murdering AJ. "Please." He watched AJ move behind Paul as he carefully scooped Shae up and left the room with Seth and Dean following closely.

Shae waited until Roman had carried her almost to the exit of the arena before she wiggled to get down. "Rome I can walk." She stated.

"No" Roman snarled at her his grip tightening as he lowered his head to her neck. He inhaled deeply and kissed the soft skin there. His fangs elongated and he lightly scraped one over his mates neck moaning softly when she shivered in his arms. "Ours" he growled his eyes bleeding to silver, his hand snaking up her shirt to cup her breast. "Fucking Ours" he snarled again he lips locking on her neck again, his fingers gently rolling her nipple softly tugging on it causing her to moan. He was snapped out of his lust when Seth snatched Shae out of his arms and Dean pinned him to the wall. "Fuck...Shae I'm-" He started, breathing heavily but was cut by her voice and a shake of her head.

"Roman don't" Shae shook her head. "I get it I'm driving you crazy. I'm sorry I can't be what you need right now. Soon...but not right now." She told them.

All three of them froze hearing her. "Soon? Really Angel?" Dean asked her hopefully letting go of his hold on Roman. He groaned at her soft "Not tonight or tomorrow or probably even the next day...but yes soon".

"I can't fucking wait." he sighed.

"Neither can I" Seth moaned into her neck softly kissing it. "I hate not being able to take you when I want you" He growled against her neck again sucking softly, before setting her down. "Come on lets get the car while these two go back and get the bags Roman forgot in his rush to get you away from the pack." he chuckled grabbing her hand and leading her out the arena door.

Dean and Roman practically ran back to the now empty locker room and grabbed their stuff. They hated being away from Shae. She was amazing having already agreed to be theirs -soon- and Roman was so relieved he could almost cry. He needed to have his coven whole, Needed to have her body under and around his, and it was going to be able to happen soon. The sound of MVP's voice chilled his blood as he stepped out of the arena with Dean.

* * *

"Well well well look who finally decided to join us." MVP said merrily. "Grab them. Don't bother fighting me or Abyss will kill your mate right here and now." he stated motioning over to where the hulking Necromancer had Shae in a tight hold with a knife pressed to her throat.

"You remember my Rockstar right Dean?" MVP taunted swinging an arm around the neck of the small vampire by his side. Dean hated Spud. He was the only vampire 'alive' that had the ability to negate his mental manipulation gift. Dean and Roman didn't fight as they were grabbed roughly and dragged to a nearby bus that belonged to the men at TNA.

They were jerked and pushed up the steps where Jeff Hardy and Bully Ray forced Dean onto a modified bench seat next to an already handcuffed and gagged Seth. "Specially designed titanium" Jeff said as he locked cuffs that were bolted down around Dean's wrists and forced a gag into his mouth securing him down next to Seth.

Kazarian and Crimson jerked Roman to the middle of the bus, and bent him over a titanium table that was bolted to the floor on his stomach securing his hands into cuffs attached to the table legs while locking another set of larger ones around Roman's knees holding his body down across it. Kazarian produced a switchblade and made three slices in Roman's clothing, jerking his vest and shirt off his body after they had been cut.

Abyss half dragged half carried Shae in front of Roman's line of sight and held her there one hand over her mouth with the knife still at her throat. Her fear was making all three of her mates enraged but they could do nothing to help her.

"So you found your quad huh. Can't have that now." MVP smirked as he slid a chain that held the handcuff key over his head. "Now you have two choices." MVP stated moving over in front of Shae. "Either I torture this pretty little thing here." He smirked running a fingertip down the side of Shae's face before slapping her, making all three of her mates hiss and jerk in their restraints. "Or I kill you" MVP continued turning around to look at Roman.

"Me" Roman growled out without even hesitating. No way would he let his mate suffer if he could help it, Even if it meant his death.

An evil smile spread across MPV's face as he picked a modified metal whip up off the table Roman was secured too. "I was hoping you would say that" he laughed out as he swung it though the air near Roman. It whistled though the air though it didn't make contact. "You know I love movies." He rambled swinging the whip close to Roman again. "Underworld is one of my favorites. Those modified UV bullets were a stroke of genius." he went on. "Too bad they aren't real." He swung the whip again, this time connecting with the skin of Romans lower back splitting it open in a long line. "Or are they?" he laughed at Romans hiss of pain, and the jerk of his body.

"Its amazing what one can do when they have the idea and the motivation" He said swinging again, the whip splitting a line low across Roman's shoulders this time making the man moan out at the pain. "Its coated in a UV alloy" MVP said swinging again slashing a line diagonally down the far right side of Roman's back cutting through the other two he had already made, pulling a low agonized groan from Roman. "Its in your blood already."

Another diagonal slash landed right next to the first. Roman's head jerked up and he strained against the cuffs a strangled moan coming from his lips before dropping back across the table. "You'll die from it slowly." A third slash. "Painfully" The scream of pain from Roman along with the jerk of his body punctuated the word.

A fourth slash caused Roman to suck in his breath and bite down on his lower lip but he didn't make any other sound on this one. He had seen his mate flinching at every sound he made and tried to ease her, make her think his back wasn't burning.

"Making Seth and Dean suffer watching you though the whole thing." A fifth stroke, another moan of pain, he just couldn't hold it in.

"Knowing they can't do anything to help you." After the sixth one down Roman was screaming his agony at every stroke, his head jerking up and then hanging limply, his breathing erratic, but MVP didn't stop until Roman's blood was running down his back and legs in rivers, he was unmoving across the table, and his back was almost unrecognizable.

"I wonder what Seth and Dean will do without you two." MVP cackled looking over his handy work. He slapped his hand across the mess of Roman's back getting his hand soaked in blood, laughing when Roman's scream ended on a low moan of pain again, his breath heaving in and out of his body, before moving in front of him with the rest of his cronies near where Abyss still held Shae.

MVP glanced back seeing Roman's now silver eyes were open and locked onto him even though the man didn't even have the strength left to lift his head, before he ripped the shirt off the Vampires mate and ran his hand down over her breasts covering her in Roman's blood. He laughed at the growl and renewed fight against the cuffs from Roman. "Even dieing you'll fight for her wont you." MVP spit out. "Good luck fighting these!" he cackled before taking Shae roughly from Abyss along with the knife and nodding at the large Necromancer.

Roman watched helplessly and in agony, his back on fire the pain unlike anything he had ever felt before, when MVP manhandled his mate as Abyss made a swirling motion with his hands and a large black portal appeared in front of him. Out of the portal stepped two very large creatures. Hellhounds Roman realized, seeing the abnormally large Doberman-esque looking creatures, both standing almost as tall as his tiny mate, with leathery looking skin, a double row of three inch fangs, and glowing red eyes. He struggled against the cuffs feebly as he watched MVP laugh and slap her again saying gleefully "Do the bidding of your master hounds and kill that" before shoving his helpless mate at the two beasts cackling before turning his eyes on Roman. "How does it feel Roman! How does it feel knowing you couldn't keep her safe! Couldn't protect her!"

Roman screamed in agony and horror as he watched one of the Hellhounds clamp its jaws around his mates shoulder and neck, her weight pulling the beasts head to the floor of the bus as its three inch fangs sank into her soft skin, before closing his eyes, the pain in his back was nothing compared to the pain in his soul, the sound of his mates scream tearing his heart out.

* * *

Baaaaad puppy! And poor Roman! Ok I admit that scene may have been partly inspired by what happened to him at payback...I know I'm sick but it was kinda hot (The ppv not my scene) What do Seth and Dean do now o.O *hides*


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow the response to the last chapter was great o.O Thank you all for reviewing! And Fairest Lady Lisa I echo your thoughts on Crimson whole heartedly. We should have been wrestling buddies drooling over all the same men lol :p**

* * *

Seth watched in helpless horror as MVP whipped Roman mercilessly. He cringed every time the whip landed and Roman moaned or screamed in pain. Dean was doing the same beside him fighting to get free of the cuffs to no avail. He couldn't stop the shame rolling through him at allowing them to get caught in this situation. This was all his fault. If he had seen the bastards from TNA coming they wouldn't be here. But he hadn't see them until it was too late and Abyss had pulled Shae away from him and held a knife to her throat.

Seth growled when MVP slapped his hand on Romans back and his eyes bled black when he ripped the shirt off his mate. He hissed when the portal opened and the two massive Hellhounds step out of it. He watched MVP throw his tiny mate at the two beasts and closed his eyes moaning in agony tears freely falling from his eyes knowing he wouldn't be able to heal the wounds inflicted as one of them killed her, its huge head dragging her mauled body down to the floor of the bus. He failed her. He had also failed Roman who was dieing as well if what MVP had said about the alloy coated whip was true.

* * *

Dean fought against the cuffs. He had to get free, Roman needed him. His Angel needed him, he had to get to them. He growled around the gag every time the whip split Romans back and he heard his mate scream in pain. His eyes bled red when MVP slapped his oldest mate and ripped the shirt off his Angel. His eyes widened at the appearance of the portal and the two massive Hellhounds stepping through it made him fight so hard against the cuffs they were ripping into the skin of his wrists and wrenching his shoulders almost out of the sockets. He screamed around the gag not believing when the bastard MVP flung his tiny mate into the jaws of one of the massive dog like creatures, who proceeded to maul her, its jaws locking down harshly on the skin of her shoulder and neck dragging her to the floor of the bus.

Dean jerked on the cuffs harder as he watched the beast release its hold on her and move so its massive body was covering hers lowering its head to maul her again...Only it didn't. The massive Hellhound lowered its head taking a protective stance over his fallen mate and Dean didn't believe his eyes when he saw the skin on her shoulder and neck where the massive beast's jaws had been wasn't even damaged. He stared unbelieving as the second hound leapt over the first using the large body as a spring board. Snarling wildly it launched itself at the group of men that had been threatening his mate, its jaws clamping around a scrap of cloth and a silver chain where MVP had been standing moments before Jeff Hardy had used his gift and telaported his clan away.

* * *

Shae watched helplessly struggling against the hold the massive man had on her. She couldn't believe that Roman had sacrificed himself for her without even a pause. She cried freely as she watched MVP mercilessly whip Roman, flinching every time he cried out in pain. She stilled as the bastard that had been whipping Roman yanked her into his arms as a swirling black portal appeared in front of her and two Doberman looking dogs stepped out. Only they couldn't be dogs. They were way too big for one thing, probably able to look her in the eyes standing flat. And dogs don't have leathery skin, double rows of three inch teeth, or glowing red eyes. Hellhounds she thought. First vampires, werewolves, and pans and now Hellhounds. How did she never realize all these things were around her.

She screamed in both fear and pain when the bastard holding her slapped and then threw her at the massive hounds, her body pitching forward into the jaws of one of the massive beasts and she braced for the pain she knew would come from those teeth tearing into her shoulder and neck. She felt her momentum slow as she was lowered to the floor face down...but there was no pain.

_-Safe-_ The word skittered around her subconscious softly the sound almost inhuman. She felt the hound above her release its gentle grip on her shoulder and move its body over hers protectively its head lowering down near hers and the unearthly growl that came from its throat was terrifying.

**_-_**_Protect-_ The new word floated into her subconscious sounding different from the other. The second hound launched itself over the back of the first at the men who had been threatening her, an heart stoppingly terrifying snarl coming from its throat as its head aimed at the space that MVP's neck had been occupying. Not even a second before the beasts jaws clamped shut she saw Jeff Hardy raise his hands and all the men before her disappeared. The hound gave a disgusted snort at only having come away from the encounter with some ripped cloth and a silver chain.

She felt the hound above her nudge her head gently with its nose before stepping over her body and laying down. The second one, who she now realized had one drooping ear, laid down next to the first, both looking at her whining softly. She slowly raised her head and looked up at the two Hellhounds afraid to move.

_**-**Safe-_ The word came back into her brain. Neither of the beasts in front of her looked threatening...she almost laughed at the absurdity of that thought...She had encountered enough dogs at the shelter and work to recognize when one posed a threat, so Shae slowly raised her arms and pushed her chest off the floor still looking at the two hound. They both lowered their heads and the thump of duel tails on the floor of the bus had Shae scrambling to her feet quickly and rushing over to Seth.

* * *

Seth felt like his soul had shattered. Not even two days of having her and he would never feel her in his arms again. The gag being yanked out of his mouth snapped his eyes open and he found the frightened but determined blue/purple gaze of his mate. "Shae-" he moaned out as she moved over and yanked the gag out of Dean's mouth too. "How-the Hellhounds..I watched it kill you" He sobbed.

"You watched one of them help her actually. And if you had kept your eyes open long enough you would have seen the second launching itself at MVP taking a page right out of your ring book." Dean answered for Shae.

"Key..Where's the key?!" Shae asked scanning the bus seeing nothing but the ugly blood covered whip and the switchblade Kazarian had apparently dropped. "Fuck!" She half shouted turning back to look at the cuffs on Seth's wrists seeing if there was anyway to get them off without it but knowing there wasn't or they would already be off.

A whine from one of the Hellhounds drew her attention to it. The one with the droopy ear let something drop from its mouth, and he pushed it with his nose toward her before whining softly again, slapping its huge paw down on the ground once as if to say 'here you go' and rolled onto his side. The key Shae realized.

She slowly crept forward and hesitantly reached out toward the key that was still way too close to the massive beasts for her liking. She swore she saw the non drooped ear hound frown before it looked at her, its eyes no longer glowing but still startlingly red.

_-Safe-_ Once again the word whispered across her subconscious mind, as the hound whined. She decided to believe her subconscious thought and snatched the key before hurrying back to Seth and unlocking his cuffs before doing the same to Dean.

As soon as he was free Seth wrapped his arms around his mate holding her tightly nuzzling his nose into her neck. "Fuck little one I thought I lost you" he breathed harshly tightening his arms again making Shae squeak in protest. He swung around putting Shae behind him at the low growl from across the bus and watched both Hellhounds gracefully rise to their feet, their heads lowering and their lips peeled back from their teeth. His mates soft gasp of "no" from behind him had both beasts looking at him uneasily but dropping back down to the floor.

"Seth help Dean with Roman" his mate told him pushing him toward the table where Dean was unlocking the cuffs holding Romans body down. "He needs you more then I do right now. You have to get him free." He hated having to leave her but knew she was right. He moved over to he table sucking in he breath at the pain he was feeling come off roman in waves and gently eased his shoulder under one of Romans arms as Dean did the same. Together they lifted him up and supported him careful not to touch his back.

Roman leaned heavily on his mates once he was unlocked. He didn't even have the strength to lift his head at that moment, the pain in his back was tearing at him because of the way the skin stretched when his arms were raised, each breath was agony. "Shae?" he questioned. "Did we really lose her?" He didn't want to hear the answer but he needed to know.

"No big man she's safe." Dean replied squeezing Roman's hand. "And I'm not quite sure how but think our coven just acquired some pets" he added dryly, his gaze moving to where his mate was now being the meat in a Hellhound sandwich. "Definitely not complaining though."

* * *

Shae looked back at the two massive Hellhounds laying on the floor in front of her. They both looked at her and did the little hesitant tail thump that dogs do when they are uncertain but want you to come closer to them. She cocked her head to the side surprised at this.

_-Master-_ the word floated into her subconscious almost like a question, the same almost inhuman sound to it from before. Shae frowned and shook her head trying to clear it and she swear both of the hounds drooped their heads looking like they had just been kicked. She couldn't believe how dog like they really were. If they weren't as big as they were, or have tails, or glowing red eyes OR three inch fangs she could almost mistake them for Dobermans. Almost.

_-Protect-_ floated into her brain with the inhuman quality to it. Both hounds seemed to be looking at her..Hopefully? She decided to bite the bullet so to speak and held her hand out to them like one would to a dog when greeting it for the first time. She closed her eyes and stiffened sure she was about to get eaten when both of the massive animals jumped to their feet and darted forward to her.

The feeling of being crushed -gently- from both of her sides made her open them again and she couldn't hold back the soft giggle that escaped her. She had apparently just been adopted by two Hellhounds who were just as big and probably weight more then her...and they were both leaners. They really were almost like giant puppies, and she couldn't help but think about the two dogs she had as a child.

She ran her hands gently over both the beasts heads noting that despite the leatherlike appearance it felt like she was running her hands over silk. The sound of Roman's voice asking his they had lost her brought her back to the situation at hand. Shae moved over to her boys and took Roman's face in her small hands kissing his forehead softly. "I'm still here Rome" she whispered to him smiling when he moved his head to get closer to her. "Come on lets get him out of here. We need to see if this shit will really kill him." she said picking up the whip and pocketing the switchblade.

She moved over to the door and pushed it open, the two Hellhounds bounding down the steps before her, both sweeping their gazes from side to side sniffing the air and Shae would have sworn they were looking for anything that could hurt her. She held the door open for Seth and Dean as they helped Roman down from the bus carefully, slowly carrying him toward the arena. The sound of the arena doors bursting open and probably embedding into the brick behind it caught all six gazes.

Stephanie, Hunter, Randy, Dave, and Arn Anderson all emerged from the building, the men clearly ready for battle all having shifted to their were forms. All where at least 7 feet tall, and were wolflike humanoid in appearance. Shae wondered how the producers of Underworld had managed to nail the appearance of werewolves so well when she saw them. The Hellhounds snarled moving into a defensive stance in front of Shae who was slightly ahead of her boys.

* * *

**Creative liberties! Creative liberties EVERYWHERE! Like confetti! Because lets face it vampires, werewolves and pan's weren't enough creative liberties! :p**

***Hands angelsdee327 a plate of cookies* You win the prize for the gift comment! :p**

**I wasn't sure how to break this up so I used the line breaks...I Thought it read better that way personally but let me know if that worked incase my twisted little brain thinks up more traumatic events that I have to use all perspectives for! **

**Also leaners: A dog that leans its body on yours when its near you. My own do this and well...I modleded my Hellhounds personalitys after my own dogs. Its real fun when your dog weighs as much as you do and does this constantly :p**


	9. Chapter 9

Stephanie couldn't shake the nagging feeling that something was wrong. She didn't know what but the feeling wouldn't leave her. She looked over at her mate Hunter, and her pack and opened her mouth before quickly shutting it again but not before Randy noticed it.

"What is it Steph?" Randy asked her.

"Im not sure. I just feel like something isn't right." she replied shaking her head. Not being one to doubt her instincts she motioned all of them to follow her so they could do a check on grounds. The pack moved swiftly around the building not finding anything out of the ordinary. As they got near the back entrance Dave lifted his head and inhaled sharply.

"Blood" he grit out, inhaling again. "Fuck its Romans!" he snarled shift to his were form, with Hunter, Randy, and Arn Anderson doing the same, before he raced to the door, flinging it open so hard it embedded into the brick behind it.

As Steph exited the door behind her pack she stopped short at the sight. Seth and Dean were practically carrying a bloodied Roman between them toward them. Shae was slightly in front of them with two Hellhounds in front of her.

Her wolves growled and started forward but were halted when she commanded them to stop. They all paused clearly not happy at having Hellhounds so close to Shae, But Steph told them no firmly again. "They wont hurt her." She was sure of it when she said it noting how the massive beasts had stepped in front of Shae when her pack had started forward. They were protecting her. She pulled out her phone and barked orders quickly after dialing a number as her pack shifted back to human form.

Shae pushed past her new pets, and ran forward to Steph clutching the whip, the two Hellhounds right behind her. If anyone knew where to get it analyzed and see if it would really kill Roman it was Stephanie. Or Hunter who was conveniently beside Stephanie. "Do you have any way to analyze this? Its a long story but I need to know if the coating on it can kill a vampire" Shae stated holding out the hated metal whip.

Steph took the whip gingerly from Shae as Dean and Seth carried Roman up to them. "What the hell happened? And where the fuck did you find Hellhounds...that are tame?" she asked the Shield boys, handing the whip off to Arn who hurried back into the building.

"MVP and his cronies happened" Dean replied adjusting his hold on Roman who had gone limp.

"We need to get him back to the hotel to see if he can heal this." Seth said also adjusting his grip.

"The limo should be here"...the limo pulled up in front of them.."Now" Steph said opening the door.

Dean and Seth moved into the door and stop looking at each other for a moment, before Dave and Hunter came forward and carefully took their places under Roman's shoulders so they could climb in. Once they were inside Roman was passed gently to them and they laid him face down on one of the long seats in the limo.

"I'll call them when I know anything about the whip. Take care of him Shae" Steph said hugging the small woman, and slipped the t-shirt Randy had pulled off his own body and held out to her over Shae's head before gently pushing her toward the limo. No one dared stop the two Hellhounds that climbed inside after her, And steph couldn't help but wonder just how strong the Shields mate's gift would be once she was claimed and it fully manifested. Already it was powerful enough to have influence over not just the supes, but also the creatures of hell apparently.

* * *

As soon as the door had shut on them, Shae moved to the seat Roman was laying on, and sat down beside his head. She cringed looking at the mess of his back which was still bleeding. "Give me your shirts...we need to stop the bleeding." She said to her other two boys.

Dean and Seth both looked at each other. "It should have stopped on its own by now. He should be healing already." Seth told his mate swallowing hard.

"Why is he still bleeding then!" Shae almost screamed at them. Neither of them could voice the reason.

Roman opened his eyes seeing his mate sitting on the seat before him. "Shae" he said softly, weakly. Her gaze snapped down to his and he lifted his head and chest up his arms shaking at the effort of even this. "Come." He dropped down heavily, the blood loss sapping his strength making his arms almost give out on him as she slid so his head could be in her lap without even hesitating. He sighed softly at the feel of her hands in his hair gently smoothing it out of his face.

"Shae..." Seth started hesitantly looking at Roman. "You-"

"No" Roman cut Seth off knowing what he was going to say.

"Are amazing" Seth finished sighing. She knew that wasn't what he was going to say but she left it alone. She smoothed her hands over Roman's hair. "There's nothing we can do to stop the bleeding?" She asked looking at Seth and Dean.

Seth swallowed hard looking pleadingly at Roman, who cut his eyes at him in a no motion. Seth shook his head.

"There's got to be something we can do." she mused. Movement of one of the Hellhounds, the drooping ear one drew her gaze. It slowly moved off the seat and stood beside Roman its red eyed gaze on Shae. Dean and Seth both stiffened watching the beast warily.

_-Help-_ that voice was back in her subconscious. She shook her head. What the hell was going on. These words that made no sense kept coming into her brain at odd times.

_-Him-_ the second word came to her after a moment.

THe Heallhound whined a little and looked at Roman before it looked back at her. Shae jerked when she pieced together finally that the words in her mind were coming from it. _Help him._ It wanted to help Roman. "You all have to trust me" Shae said looking at all of her mates. Roman grunted, and Seth and Dean looked at her warily before nodding. "Don't move" Shae said to Dean and Seth before she looked at the Hellhound. "Go ahead" she told it.

The beast lowered its head and licked a small line up the side of Roman's back causing him to moan in pain, and both Seth and Dean to hiss. Shae grit her teeth rubbing the back of Roman's neck soothingly and wondered if she had done the right thing. The hound had said it wanted to help but it looked like it was only causing Roman more pain, as it licked another small line up his back next to the first one, and Roman jerked under her moaning again. She was about to tell it to stop when she noticed the wounds, and there were a lot of them, where the hound had licked were no longer bleeding.

Seth and Dean were both trembling in the seat across from her, their eyes had changed and their fangs had come out. "Its helping." Shae told them quietly. "Look." she told both of them hoping the would see what she had, before leaning down and whispering in Romans ear. "I know it hurts but its helping you. Its stopping the bleeding. I'm sorry your going to hurt more but you can't loose anymore blood." She rubbed soft comforting circles on the back of Roman's neck while kissing softly along his ear. "Easy baby, relax and let him help you" she whispered to Roman referring to the Hellhound.

Roman moaned again, only this time it had nothing to do with he white hot burning sensation of the hounds tongue along his back and everything to do with the feel of his mates soft lips on his ear. The pain of letting the hound close his wounds was almost equivalent to the pain of when they had been inflicted on him, but he could feel his strength slowly returning a tiny bit as the bleeding stopped. The soft feel of his mates lips moving over the skin of his ear neck and jaw had kept his moans of pain in check although a few of pleasure had slipped out. He was glad when the limo finally pulled up to the hotel. Laying across the seat was getting to be unbearable with the hard on raging in his pants.

Seth opened the door of the limo and leapt out. He needed to get away from the smell of Roman's pain before he did something stupid. The wounds might not be bleeding anymore but they still weren't healing and he could feel and smell the pain rolling off Roman in waves. He looked at Dean as he climbed out beside him and wondered how they were going to get Roman out of the limo without hurting him anymore.

He leaned down resigned to the fact that there was no gentle way to do it and was met with the sight of both hellhounds in the door with Roman between them one of his arms clutched around each of their necks. He moved to one side and Dean to the other as both hounds backed up back into the limo as they took Roman from the beasts. Unbelievable. Fucking hellhounds helping them. They quickly moved unseen through the hotel and up to their room.

Shae watched her boys carry Roman into the room and move over to the bed and they were about to lower him onto it when she halted them. "Wait." She told them softly. "I don't want him laying in those blood soaked pants."

Dean knew Shae was right. Roman shouldn't be left in those pants. He awkwardly moved his body and tried reaching for Roman's pants but the hiss of pain from Roman stopped him. Fuck. How the hell did he get Roman's pants off without torturing him?

Their tiny mate stepped in front of them and her small hands gently undid the snap on Roman's pants and lowered the zipper slowly. All three of them sucked in a harsh breath, their eyes all turning when she carefully lowered the material along with Roman's boxers, which had also been soaked in blood, to the floor kneeling in front of him and slipped them along with his boots and socks off his body. Both Seth and Dean tightened their holds on Roman gently before moving him onto the bed.

Holy damn the man was beautiful. And Ohhhh Myyy Gawd was he well endowed. She blushed and felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist from behind and was pulled into a hard chest, another impressive erection digging into her back. What was she going to do with these three.

Dean wrapped his arms around his Angel and pulled her back into his chest. He needed her. They were going to loose Roman because of his stubborn morals and he needed the comfort of Shae's body, even if all he was going to be able to do was hokd her. The sight of her kneeling in front of Roman while he was naked had almost snapped his control again. He lowered his head and softly kissed her neck before he pulled back from her and hissed.

"Angel I need you to shower. I can't stand having Randy Ortons scent surround you." Dean growled in her ear gently pushing her toward the bathroom. He needed to get control over himself and hoped that the time she spent in the shower was enough.

After her shower Shae was dressed in one of Dean's t-shirts and her favorite pair of pajama pants. Soft satin in a bright neon green leopard print. You couldn't miss the sight of them if you tried, and they were her comfort pants. She exited the bathroom and found her boys all huddled on the bed talking quietly. Seth and Dean looked upset and Roman looked tired and in agony yet resolved, still laying on his stomach. They all looked up at her when she exited and Seth and Dean moved over to her.

Dean inhaled the scent of his Angel and sighed. No more Orton. "Angel you can sav-" he started and was cut off by Roman.

"I told you no." Roman cut him off gritting his teeth.

"You can sooth Roman, Angel. Go sit with him." Dean mumbled pushing Shae gently over to the bed looking furious.

The sound of Seth's phone ringing made them stiffen. He answered it and put it on speaker when it was Stephanie. "Will he be ok?" He asked nervously.

"Unfortunately the alloy the whip is coated in can kill a vampire, but it will be a very slow agonizing death." Stephs voice confirmed what they already knew, and Seth's face fell as he hunched his shoulders.

"But you guys know-" Her voice was cut off as Seth killed the speaker phone and put it to his ear moving out of the bedroom with Dean following closely.

Shae looked at Roman. He was going to die. He had sacrificed himself for her and now he was dieing. He would be in agony for who knows how long before he succumbed and it was her fault and there was nothing she could do to help him.

* * *

**The next chapter may not be posted tomorrow as I'm having a bit of trouble getting some of it to come together in a way I like so bear with me!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This finally came together late last night so here you go!**

* * *

Shaeden moved over to the bed and sat down so Roman's head was in her lap. She was going to lose him. Seth and Dean were going to lose him. He had done this to himself for her. And she was powerless to stop it from happening. She stroked her hand over his hair softly. She didn't want to lose him. But according to Stephanie he was going to die an agonizing death. She held his head in her hands as he pushed his chest up and turned settling his body and head so he was facing her, the effort causing him to groan in pain and his breathing to become erratic. One of the jagged wounds on his back had split again and a small bead of blood had gathered on his back. She went to wipe it away and she froze, her hand inches from his back.

Blood. Her blood. Fucking hell her blood could save him. And he wasn't even going to ask. She gently flicked the offending drop away before wiggling out of his grip and moving to stand at the edge of the bed, hands fisting on her hips. "You beautiful, stubborn, prideful man. You were going to let yourself die." She said gently.

"I wasn't going to take you against your will. No matter what Shae your well being means more to me then my own life. You told us you weren't ready. I wouldn't let myself be the one to guilt you into it, to force you." he replied. He hoped she wouldn't figure it out, but his mate surprised him.

Shae was taken aback. This man was going to die for her. And he wasn't even going to think twice about it. Thinking back he had in fact stopped Seth and Dean from telling her about her blood too. She shook her head.

Her mind had been made up about being with the three of them the second Abyss had pressed a knife to her throat and Seth had willingly given himself over to the men who had attacked them rather then risk her life. She had to get Roman to see that it was ok for him to ask her to do something he needed if this being their mate thing was going to work. Especially if what he needed would save his life. She wanted a partnership with them.

Shae moved over to the foot of the bed behind Roman's line of vision and slipped her pajama pants off. She loved them, and didn't want them shredded, which she knew would happen, but not only that she could use them...hopfully. She folded them neatly before placing them in the direct path between the bed and the door hoped that Seth and Dean would get her message to them. Her panties followed suit a little closer to the bed, before she crawled back onto the bed behind Roman and kissed the back of his neck, sucking softly.

"Foolish, stubborn man. Ask me." She breathed into his ear licking the shell. He shook his head.

"I wont take you against your will Shae. And if you give me your blood that's exactly what will happen." he grit out.

Shae kissed along his neck to his other ear flicking her tongue along the lobe before biting gently pulling a low moan from Roman. She traced the outer shell of his ear again before moving so she could look into his beautiful grey eyes. "Ask me Roman. You don't even need to ask nicely. I know what will happen." she breathed to him before softly pressing her lips to the corner of his mouth, just grazing his lips. She drew back and looked at him with hooded eyes.

The feel of his mates lips on his body was quickly dissolving his resolve to not ask for her blood. She wasn't ready. She didn't want to be claimed. When she breathed into his ear to ask her for it he tensed. She didn't know what she was saying and he told her as much. Her lips on his neck, her tongue and teeth on his ear and her statement that he didn't even need to ask nicely before her soft lips pressed to his was his undoing and his resolve shattered.

"You're sure?" he asked her and had to fight back tears at her smile and nod. "Please Fa'aola." He whispered.

Her slim wrist appeared in front of his mouth before he even finished speaking. He griped it gently in his hands and nuzzled his nose to the soft skin of her wrist. His tongue flicked out across it gently before his fangs elongated and he gently bit down sucking, the sweet taste of her blood making his eyes roll into the back of his head as he moaned.

The feel of Roman's tongue sliding along her wrist made her shiver. She braced for pain when he bit into her wrist but there was none. The feel of him sucking was erotic, and she had to bite back a moan. She watched the skin on his back slowly knit together, the jagged deep red lines closing and lightening into years old looking scars. She couldn't help but run her fingers over them.

The soft sucking sensation on her wrist stopped and she looked down into Roman's now silver eyes. He licked his lips slowly his eyes locking onto her and his grip on her wrist tightened almost painfully, he was looking every bit a predator. And she was his prey. She yelped when he jerked on her wrist and she ended up pinned under a very aroused, very naked vampire who wanted her body and soul...and his strength had returned. She couldn't stop the smile that spread over her face.

"Ours" he growled at her, his lips attaching to her neck kissing lightly over the skin before sucking softly. He was vaguely aware of the door banging open and the sound of voices as he ripped the shirt off his mates body. One hand closed over her breast rolling her nipple between his fingers, pulling a low moan from her lips, her back arching into his hand, while his other arm went under her back pulling her up to his lips as they slid down her body.

* * *

Seth had just hung up the phone after he and Dean had finished arguing with Stephanie. She told them to get Shae to give Roman her blood but Roman had refused. He wasn't going to be the one to rape their mate, even it meant his death. The man was way too stubborn and prideful. Seth sighed heavily. He didn't want to lose Roman. THere had to be a way to convince Shae without Roman knowing.

"Fuck Dean what do we do. We can't loose him" he spit out his hands fisting over his eyes.

"I don't know Seth..I don't fucking know. I don't want either of them hating us forever and that's what will happen." Dean groaned.

Dean's head snapped up at the yelp from the bedroom. "The fuck is going on now" He spit more a statement then a question, as he flung open the door of the bedroom.

"Fuck he's going to rape her Dean we have to stop him." he heard Seth almost whisper behind him. "He'll fucking hate himself for this" he groaned.

They started forward together, unsure of how to get Roman to stop as they saw him rip the shirt off her and wrap around their mates body his lips closing over her nipple. It was so fucking erotic to them that it was hard for both to even think about not joining in rather then stopping Roman.

"Fuck Ro don-" Seth started but was cut off when Dean gripped his shoulder tightly.

"Look. The floor." Dean hissed as he spotted the neatly folded pants their mate had been wearing. Roman couldn't have gotten out of the bed and the only person who could have folded them had been Shae herself. Which meant she wanted this.

"She wants it. She fucking wants it" Seth moaned out pulling his shirt over his head, and quickly shed his pants next to Dean who followed suit. Together they climbed onto the bed one on either side of their mates and gently pried her hands out of Roman's hair to pin her to the bed, the erotic sounds Roman was forcing from her almost too much for them.

* * *

"So fucking responsive." Roman growled again flicking his tongue over her nipple. He sucked the tight bud into his mouth harshly and growled when she mewled and arched into his mouth, her hands fisting in his hair. His hand skimmed down her body cupping between them.

"So fucking hot Fa'aola" he snarled his lips still on her nipple his teeth scraping over it making her tiny body jerk under his, while his index finger flexed lightly over her clit.

"I love the sounds you make" he growled into her ear flicking his finger just a little faster making her moan, the hands in his hair pulling gently. He flicked his tongue over his mates nipple loving the way her body shivered and arched toward him at the wet contact, and slid his finger slowly into her body hissing at the way his name sounded on her lips in a moan. He pumped his finger in and out of her tight, wet heat slowly as he felt her hands loosen in his hair as Seth and Dean, who where both already naked gently took her wrists in their hands and pinned them above her head, one of them on each side of them.

Seth leaned down over his mates body, his lips softly trailing kisses over her neck, holding her wrist to the bed. She was his. Theirs. Finally their coven would be whole. He slid his hand over his mates body his fingers gently closing over her nipple now abandoned by Roman and squeezed gently. The sight of Roman sliding his tongue down her stomach made him groan. He needed a taste of her. He leaned down and sucked her nipple into his mouth swirling his tongue over it, his cock jerking at his mates moan of pleasure. He didn't know whether it had come from his actions, Roman's actions or Dean's actions but it didn't fucking matter to him. He loved hearing her. He slid his arm under her body and griped her tightly as she arched up off the bed.

Dean held the slim wrist of his mate down on the bed his strength easily overpowering her struggles. She was finally theirs. He leaned down over her and licked softly up the shell of her ear."Look at them Angel. Look how they want to please you." He breathed before sucking the lobe gently into his mouth.

"We've been waiting for this from the time we first scented you, and you should know you smell like heaven." He growled inhaling sharply, his nose now nuzzling her neck. "Your body knows it was made for us. I can smell how wet you are for us, how much you want us. Look at Roman, Angel. He's consumed by you. He needs to make you cum." he whispered into her ear making her shiver. He loved how his mates body responded to him, to them.

Dean was right, Roman thought. The need to claim her was consuming him, her blood running though his veins pulsing like a need unlike anything else. She was theirs, and he had to pleasure her. His finger slid into her tight channel and he growled at her moan of pleasure. She had willingly given herself to them, and he wanted to show her just how much he appreciated her saving him. He crooked his finger and smirked when her body arched off the bed even while in Seth and Dean's tight grip. His lips trailed over her stomach before settling between her legs and he licked a soft slow line up his mates pussy.

Fuck she tasted like heaven. His lips closed over her clit and he sucked sharply loving the way she screamed his name and arched off the bed. He pumped his finger in and out of her loving how tight she was around him. "Cum for me Fa'aola. Give me your sweet juice." he growled against her pussy before clamping his lips down over her clit a sucking sharply while flicking his tongue over the tight nub. His own moan accompanied her scream as her body shuddered around his finger as she came undone for him, and he made short work of cleaning the honey from her body using his tongue without wasting a drop.

"So fucking hot Angel. So fucking ours and so fucking hot" Dean growled into her ear his own hand slipping down her body. His finger traced over Roman's lips and he moaned when the big Samoan sucked it into his mouth for a moment his tongue flicking over the tip before releasing him.

Dean moved his finger slowly over her clit as Roman moved his head back just a bit and then he slid his finger inside his mates body along side Romans. Fuck she was tight, and he loved it. Together he and Roman pumped their fingers in and out of her body, loving the way she screamed their names, and it wasn't long before the two of them had made her cum again, both locking eyes smirking.

Seth growled when he felt his mate cum a second time. Fuck she was hot and he needed to have her. His fingers trailed down over her body and found her clit. He gently brushed over her sensitive nub and was rewarded with his name on her lips in a moan. He slid his finger farther down her body and shivered at the feel of Roman's tongue gliding along it before he gently worked it inside her body along with both Deans and Romans. They worked as a team, their fingers sliding in and out slowly, gently bringing their tiny mate to orgasm yet again. They fucking loved it, how fast they could get her off, and they all growled, gently slipping their fingers out of her.

Romans finger found its way to Seth's mouth making the duel toned man groan at her taste as he closed his lips over that finger and swirled his tongue over the tip. Seth's finger was sucked into Deans mouth, While Roman claimed Dean's. The taste of their mate was intoxicating to all of them.

Roman crawled up their mates body and wrapped his arms around her. He turned so that she was on top of him while supporting her easily by her hips. "You're ours Fa'aola" he groaned as Seth gripped him and lined his cock up with the entrance to her pussy, and he gently slid inside her tight channel slowly, Seth griping him all the way until there was no more room for his hand between Roman and Shae's bodies.

"Fuck you feel so fucking good." Roman moaned as he gently raised her body with his hands on her hips and then lowered her back down loving the way she arched her back and moaned his name. He watched Seth move to take her nipple back into his mouth, sucking gently his lips working over the tight peak.

Dean had moved his body so his head was now resting on Roman's abs and he was licking both his cock everytime their mate rose up on him, and her clit when she sank back fully on his cock. It was so erotic having Deans tongue replace the heat of their mates body for a moment that Roman nearly came then and there. Dean smirked moving back when ROman tightened his grip on their mates hips and stopped her rocking on him.

Seth moved behind their mate as she rode Roman and kissed a trail down her neck and shoulders. He felt Dean grip his wrist and pull once Roman had stilled their movements and his fingers were coated with lube. He moved his hand down to their mates ass and slowly slipped the tip of one finger inside her, his free arm holding her tight to his body when she stiffened.

"Easy little one I wont hurt you" Seth breathed into her ear. He lightly bit down on her neck without drawing blood when she shivered relaxing her body against his as he worked his finger slowly inside her tight ass stretching her gently. Once he had prepped her he slowly slid his cock inside inch by inch letting her adjust to being filled by both him and Roman, and the feel of both of them had her stiffening in their arms and her nails digging into Romans chest as they made her cum again.

Dean watched Seth and Roman fill their mate, making her orgasm once again. It looked so hot..So right. He lubed his own cock and moved behind Seth quickly pushing inside the smaller man making him hiss.

Seth loved being taken this way, with no prep and the pleasure pain with the added stimulation of his cock inside of their final mate this was heaven to him. He pulled slowly back from Shae until just the tip of his cock was inside her while Dean pulled out of him to just the tip before slamming back inside causing Seth to slide back inside their mate, both of them moaning and her screaming all three of their names.

It felt like only minutes when her body had tightened again squeezing both Seth's and Roman's cock inside her sending them both over the edge to their own orgasms. Seth's body clenching around his cock triggered Deans climax and all three of them snarled their releases leaning down placing their lips on their final mates body.

Seth's fangs pierced the left side of their mates neck while Dean claimed the right. Roman sank his into the soft skin right above Shae's breast over her heart. They all sucked her blood into their mouths claiming her as she screamed their names once more her body trembling in their arms on a final orgasm before going limp. Finally they were whole.

* * *

Stephanie hung up the phone with Seth and Dean and heaved out an exasperated sigh. Those fucking boys were going to be the death of her. She wasn't going to let Roman die.

"Let it go Steph. Its their choice. His choice." Hunters voice cut into her thoughts.

"He's making the wrong choice Hunter!" Steph screamed at him.

"Is he though Steph?" Randy chirped in. "She's a human. If he takes her by force do you think she'll ever forgive him? A woman scorned and all that and there's nothing like rape that will make a woman scorned." he finished.

Stephanie nodded slowly picking up her phone to get one of her PA's working on more information for the Shields mate. They were never going to be a whole coven but they needed whatever information on Hellhounds she could find. An hour later armed with the pages from her PA she made her way down to the Shield's room. Screw what Randy said. Screw Dean and Seth. Screw Roman. She was going to get the Shield mate to save him.

She raised her hand to knock on the door and paused when she heard Shae scream Dean Seth and Roman's names. The snarls that followed from the boys brought a smile to her lips and she lowered her hand back to her side. Still grinning like an idiot, she slipped the paperwork under the door and went back to her packs room. Roman was going to be fine and the Shield was now whole.

* * *

**I would really like thoughts on how this chapter turned out. It was a thorn in my side for 3 days! I'm new at the smut scene and putting four of them into one was a real trial for me. If anyone has any suggestions or anything on how to improve that it would be greatly appreciated otherwise your all just gonna have to suffer through what I manage to pull out in the future :p**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sooooo glad you all liked that last chapter! I wasn't sure I would ever be happy with it but the response was overwhelming thank you all! And all the nagging little questions that I'm probably going to leave you with at the end of this one along with the ones from the last and the next chapter will be answered soon! Its my way of keeping you all reading *Insert evil laugh here* :p**

* * *

Seth supported Shae's body as he felt Dean pull out of him groaning and collapsed onto the bed. Seth pulled out of his mates tight little body and rolled onto the bed next to Dean, pulling her body into his, after Roman had also pulled out. Fuck it felt amazing being whole. He gently traced his fingers over his mates wrist a soft black light coming from his fingertips sealing the puncture marks from Roman's fangs.

"How did you convince her Ro?" He asked sliding his fingers over her neck sealing the wounds from his and Deans fangs quickly before doing the same to the marks Roman had left on her chest, before laying back on the bed and settling her into his side.

"I didn't." Roman replied leaning down kissing her shoulder. "She convinced me." he stated nuzzling his nose into her neck.

"Im glad she did you fucking stubborn ass." Dean shot at him climbing off the bed and slipping into the bathroom for two washcloths.

"I am too" Roman replied taking one of the cloths from Dean gently cleaning the blonds body and then Seth's before wiping the cloth over his own cleaning the remnants of their joining from his cock.

Dean leaned down between his newest mates legs about to wipe the effects of their claiming from her body. He paused the cloth not yet touching her and frowned. Seemed a shame to waste anything that came from Roman, Seth's and Shae's bodies together so he lowered his head and gently licked up their mates pussy pulling groans from both Roman and Seth.

"Fucking really dude?" Seth started in on him. "Fucking turning us on again and she's passed out." he groaned out taking the cloth before shoving a pouting Dean off the bed and gently cleaning their mate up.

"Asshole" he muttered chuckling before throwing the cloth at Deans face.

"Ohh please pretty boy like you wouldn't have done the same if you were down there. And the combined tastes of you three are amazing just so you know." Dean said pulling another set of low groans from his mates, gathering both clothes and tossing them back into the bathroom. He noticed the papers on the floor inside the door and picked them up skimming the note from Steph before tossing them onto the dresser and climbing into bed with his mates.

"Steph wants to see us when she wakes up." He told Roman and Seth who were still stroking their hands over their tiny mates body. "Something about the prophecy she told us about when we found her." he continued sliding his arm around both Seth and Shae before settling his body against Seths back. It was nearing dawn and sleep claimed them all quickly.

* * *

"FUCK" MVP shouted. "I thought you said they were YOUR pets you big idiot!" he berated Abyss.

"They were. You've seen the things they can do yourself. I don't fucking know what happened." The Necromancer replied. "Next time we kill the pretty little Shield mate with Janice." He murmured running his hand lovingly over the nail filled board. "She wont fail us." He stated.

"No no no I have something much better in store for her. We'll drive her insane slowly, always looking over her shoulder before killing her." MVP smirked picking up a picture of the Shield mate. "Jeff! Take me to him."

The rainbow haired green eyed Jeff Hardy laughed realizing just who 'him' was. He almost felt bad for the little Shield mate. She wouldn't be safe. Not even in her dreams. He moved over and placed his palm on MVP's shoulder before porting them both outside Bellaire Bay Asylum.

* * *

Dean was jolted awake the next morning, his head still nestled on Seth's chest, and Roman's hand still clasped with his on top of Shae's. He found it odd that she hadn't woken yet. He scanned his eyes over the bed smiling looking at all his mates cuddled together. Finally the coven was whole. THe banging sounded again and he groaned and climbed out of bed slipping his jeans on.

He paused briefly taking in the sight of the two Hellhounds sprawled on their backs tongues lolling out of their mouths and shook his head. Who would have thought Hellhounds would be just like giant dogs. He pulled open the door to see Stephanie, Hunter and Randy on the other side.

"Why haven't you all come to see me yet? You need to leave for the next arena in an hour by the way." Steph said frowning at the mess of the room.

"We haven't come see you because we just got up" Roman growled lowly coming out of the bedroom wearing only his boxers.

"Nice to see your 'alive' you stupid stubborn twit." Steph told him a smile playing over her face. "I guess my ears weren't playing tricks on me last night then." She giggled.

"Nope." Dean replied smirking. "She's ours."

"Good." Steph smiled. "Where is she?" she asked the two boys.

"Still sleeping when I left her and Seth." Roman replied. "Should she still be sleeping like that? Its almost like she's unconscious." he frowned rubbing his chin. He didn't like how still their mate had been in Seths arms when he had awoken. A look into Seth's eyes told him the smaller man echoed his concern.

"How much blood did you take from her Roman." Randy piped up, his brows furrowing slightly.

"I don't know for sure." Roman replied. "Enough to heal the shit on my back and counter the alloy effects and then we all took some when we claimed her." He stated honestly.

"How many times did you boys make her cum last night?" Steph asked casually grinning like an idiot.

"Like 6" Seth mumbled stopping in the doorway of the bedroom so he could keep an eye on their still sleeping mate.

"She's probably just recovering from that along with the blood loss then. Don't forget she is human." Randy told the Shield boys, glancing at Stephanie a smirk twitching its way to his lips.

"Was there something else or did you want us to recount how we claimed our mate?" Dean asked grinning, his tongue poking out between his lips.

Stephanie gave him a dark look. "I'm not sure Shae would appreciate that" She shot back at him, her lips twitching. "But I wanted to talk to you about the prophecy." She told them sitting down on the couch. "Turns out the information I had on it was incomplete. It wasn't even a quarter complete." She told the three Shield boys unfolding a slip of paper she had pulled from her pocket.

"When the shield become four, Two become four, and then two become one, to make five and, on the last breath one returns to three making four's once more." She read off. "I have no idea what it refers too and it gives me a headache thinking about it. None of the people I have working on it know either."

Dean, Roman, and Seth all looked at each other confusion and concern written over all their faces. "I don't like that last breath shit" Seth said aloud looking at their sleeping mate. Roman and Dean both murmured their agreement.

Steph shook her head. "It might not mean hers. It could mean anything." She said touching Dean lightly on the shoulder before moving to the door. "The limo will take you all to the next arena. Get ready." She said before walking out with Hunter and Randy in tow.

* * *

"Do you have any two's?" MVP asked the man sitting across the small table from him, staring eerily at him, his hands in his lap.

"No. Go fish." Came the monotone replay. The man hadn't even picked up his cards to look.

"What do you mean no go fish" MVP started. "You didn't even look at your cards man." He finished on a half laugh.

"I just know." Another monotone reply.

"What are you psychic or something?" MVP mumbled under his breath drawing a card.

"You have any fives." More a statement then a question from the man sitting across from him.

MVP dropped his cards on the table. "Come on. Are you cheating or something? Like what do you got a card up your sleeve or something? I just chose a five." MVP told the man sitting across from him. "And you're gonna pick the same number. You're driving me crazy man."

"Come to the right place for it." The man replied monotone.

"Yeah" MVP said chuckling. "Call you creepy bastard..More like cheatin bastard. Damn man. I need a drink." He finished picking the cards back up and shaking his head.

"Go see Dave. Four Five." Came the monotone voice.

MVP chuckled. "Go see Dave. Is Dave your friend?" MVP asked.

"Sometimes." Monotone replied.

"Sometimes? Alright. Does he play go fish with you?" MVP asked.

"That's none of your business." Monotone reply.

"Sorry just asking a question" MVP put the cards down and held up his hands in an I surrender gesture. "I can be your friend. I can get you out of here." MVP said leaning closer to the man across from him.

"Why would you want to be my friend." The man asked MVP still in his monotone voice.

"Because I found someone I think can help you with your old obsession" MVP said slipping the picture of the Shields mate across the table.

The man picked up the picture of the young woman. He lovingly ran his fingertips over her hair and across her lips before finally looking up at MVP. "You'll get me out of here and she'll be mine if I let you be my friend?" He asked MVP, a chilling smile touching his lips. His blue eyes were hard as ice.

MVP nodded his plan falling into place, If he liked the Shields mate she was done for.

"Deal" The man told MVP letting the picture fall to the table holding out his hand.

MVP shook the offered hand and went to pick up the picture. He snatched his hand back as the Incubus slapped his own down on the object.

"Mine" Samuel Shaw said looking down at the picture stroking the girls face tenderly again, before Jeff Hardy appeared and placed a hand on both men's shoulders porting them all away from the asylum.

* * *

**Most of the asylum scene was taken from an episode of Impact. I wish I could take credit for it but I can't. And who doesn't love Samuel Shaw :p By the way the name of said asylum was made up and the points don't matter. ;p**


	12. Chapter 12

**Should be a poll up on my profile page. I have a sick and twisted idea and I need to know if it would be too much for people o.O**

* * *

Dean and Roman packed everything in their room after Steph, Hunter, and Randy had left, while Seth climbed back into the bed with their mate. Roman set the last of their bags down by the door and turned back to the bedroom. Their mate still hadn't stirred and Seth was no holding her across his lap tight to his chest with his ear close to her lips as if needing the reassurance that she was still breathing.

"Still nothing?" Dean asked a frown on his face as he leaned into Roman's back wrapping his arms around him and gently nipping the Samoans shoulder.

"No...nothing." Came Seth's worried voice his lips pressing to the pulse point in their mates neck. "Her pulse is strong though." he murmured, looking up at Roman. "Why don't you try your gift Ro. See if you can find out anything."

Roman nodded slowly before moving out of Deans arms and onto the bed laying on his back. He gripped their mates small hand in his and closed his eyes focusing on the contact between them. He felt the pull of his gift and he opened his eyes after a moment. There was nothing, he was surrounded by inky blackness. He closed his eyes again and slipped from the darkness that was his mates sleep.

"She isn't dreaming." Roman told his two mates as he opened his eyes. "It really is like she's just passed out..Unconscious" he frowned. "Lets get her to the car. Hopefully she'll awaken soon." he told Seth and Dean his concern clear on his face.

"Yeah lets get moving" Dean replied pushing up from where he was leaning in the doorway. "Ro and I will take the bags down you follow with her and the mutts once you get her dressed Seth." He said tossing one of his shirts and a pair of Shae's jeans onto the bed earning a low growl from said mutts as they both rose to their feet and moved over in front of Dean.

"What?" he asked them fixing the drooping ear of one of them. "You are mutts, but your our mutts" he told them patting both their heads, before going to take what bags Roman had left and follow the big man out to the limo.

Seth carefully slid the t-shirt and jeans Dean had placed on the bed onto Shae before gathering her back into his arms holding her small body tight to his chest. "Lets go boys Rome and Dean are waiting." he said to the two Hellhounds as he moved out the door and to the elevator. He moved into the small room, the two hounds flanking him and hit the lobby button, the doors starting to slid shut. A large hand shot out stopping the doors from closing however, and Seth frowned when Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper and Erik Rowan stepped into the elevator with him. He shifted uneasily as the three men all stared at his mate. He didn't like it one bit.

Bray Wyatt ran a hand over his chin before addressing the youngest Shield member. "She sure is pretty young man. Powerful too." He started still staring at the Shield mate. "You boys are lucky to have found her." he stated.

"Yeah she is. And yes we are." Seth replied hesitantly, his arms tightening around his mates small body. He took a little comfort in the fact that both Hellhounds seemed to be uninterested in Bray and his mates.

Bray noticed Seth tightening his hold on his little mate and smiled. He held up his hands in an I surrender gesture. "Cherish the time you get with her. Love her, protect her, She is your queen and you treat her as such." He stated. "We wont hurt your mate young Shield boy." He continued as the elevator stopped, the doors opened and he moved to exit with Luke and Erik behind him. "We know what its like to lose one." he threw over his shoulder before the clan disappeared outside the hotel.

Seth shook his head, not quite believing what the Wyatt clan had revealed of themselves. It would explain why they seemed so off all the time. They had come into the WWE as a trio not long ago and no one knew much about them. The loss of a mate was devastating. He moved out to the limo and slid inside after the two Hellhounds once he passed their mate to an already seated Roman, and settled in for the ride to the next arena.

* * *

Roman stalked the hallway to their locker room,= arms tight around their mates body, his eyes hard and no one dared approach any of the Shield members. Their mate still had yet to awaken and all three of them were on edge, none of them looking forward to going to the ring to perform later. All of them wanted to know what was going on with their mate. Dean yanked open the door to their locker room and stalked inside after allowing Roman to pass with Shae in his arms.

"The fuck is taking so long, why wont she wake up!" He snarled pacing, one finger slipping to his lips as he chewed the nail.

"Fa'aola wake up" Roman tried again, gently shaking their mate, frowning when she didn't even stir, as he laid her out on the couch in the room.

"Fuck. We need to get someone to watch her while we're out there, even with the hounds I'm not leaving her alone." Seth said running his hand down their mates cheek.

The door banged open before he was even done speaking and AJ walked in followed by Daniel Bryan and Brie Bella.

"We got this" Aj told the Shield boys as she settled herself down on the couch carefully cradling Shae's head in her lap. "Ohh put a sock in it you've already claimed her, and she's my best friend." She snapped at them when they all hissed at her. After not having been killed in the hallway by the three she had gotten a little more courageous around them.

"Besides do you think those" She motioned to the Hellhounds who were laying on the floor in front of the couch unconcerned "Would be acting that way if I wanted to hurt her in any way?" She made a dismissing gesture with her hand at all three Shield members. "Go do the show she'll be here when your done."

* * *

"Those boys of yours are exasperating Shae" Aj mumbled quietly carefully brushing out Shae's hair a little while after said boys had left grumbling the entire time.

"Tell me about it" came the soft reply that nearly made AJ jump.

"SHAE! YOU'RE OK! OMG I WAS SO WORRIED WHEN THEY SAID YOU HADN'T WOKEN UP YET. I THOUGHT THOSE BOYS HAD whoa..." AJ started but trailed off as she looked down at the tired face of her best friend. "Uhhh...Brie? Daniel..?"

"'What is it shorty" Daniel asked his eyes still on Brie as she was explaining why she as a wood nymph liked to be with the werewolf pack so much to him.

"Umm..." AJ trailed off setting the brush down looking over at the two others in the room.

"What's wrong A..ohh.." Daniel replied looking over at the werewolf and the Shield mate for the first time.

"I think we need to go see Stephanie" Brie chimed in standing up and holding her hand out to Shae. "Um to let her know you're awake" She added quickly..An afterthought.

"Sure...Not that I don't want to seem ungrateful to the three of you being here but where are my boys?" Shae asked sitting up and holding a hand to her head. "And where are we?" She asked looking around the unfamiliar room.

"Um...Smackdown. And your boys are in the ring." AJ said.

"Ohh." Shae said standing. She took half a step before she saw the floor rushing up to meet her.

"I doubt you can ninja roll like Seth, so please don't be diving toward the floor." Daniel said dryly as he caught the Shields mate before she hit the floor. Fuck if he was going to explain to the three of them why their mate had bruises on her body. "Lets go see Steph." he stated moving out of the door Brie was holding open, the Shield mate in his arms with AJ and the hounds following.

"Shae what's wrong with your..erm..hounds?" Brie asked noticing that both the Hellhounds had paused and were sniffing the air behind them.

"Im not sure. Come on boys" She called to the hounds, who bounded over to fall in line behind them. None of the three noticed the piercing ice cold blue eyes following them or the man tracing his finger tips over the picture in his hands concealed in the shadows, waiting for them to turn the corner before slipping quietly into the now abandon locker room.

* * *

**Credit to Hazelnutbrownies for Brie being a wood nymph with Daniel! It was her idea and I loved it so I wrote it in ;p**


	13. Chapter 13

**100+ people viewed the last chapter but only 8 votes! It only takes a second! Just click on my name and go to my profile for the poll, its easy! :p**

* * *

Stephanie looked up from her laptop, pulled away from her research on the Shield prophecy as AJ pushed into the office without knocking with Brie and Daniel, carrying Shae, who had gone limp again, along with the two Hellhounds right behind her. Steph closed the laptop and stood up concern showing in her blue eyes.

"What's going on why did you take her from the Shields locker room? Do you know how ballistic they are going to go when they come back and she isn't there?" She questioned the wolf, Nymph, and Pan. Arn Anderson shook his head and hurried out of the office.

"Chance we had to take. She woke up" Brie started.

"All the more reason to not remove her from their lock...ohhh" Steph stated and cut herself off as Shae opened her eyes her head still leaning heavily on Daniels shoulder.

"Why do you all keep saying that." Shae asked dryly. It was getting kind of old.

"Shae there's something you need to see." Steph started opening her desk drawer and pulling out a small mirror before getting up and stepping in front of the Shield mate.

"Ok but I don't get why you all keep...ohhh" Shae cut off as she grabbed the mirror from where Steph had held it in front of her and studied her reflection.

"Yeah ohh." Steph replied, picking up her phone and talking quietly to the person on the other end, before retuning to her laptop with a new research topic.

* * *

"Thomas can you bring these contacts to Steph please? She needs them right away." Sandra said to the assistant working in the makeup and wardrobe department.

"Thomas is busy at the moment but I can take them for you." came a monotone reply.

"Ohh. Well sure..." She started looking up into icy blue eyes.

"Samuel." He replied smiling holding out a gloved hand for the lens case Sandra handed him. "I'll take this there right away."

* * *

Dean pushed open the door to their locker room wanting to see their mate. His body froze two steps in and both Roman and Seth crashed into his back as his eyes bled to red and his fangs elongated. The wood nymph, Pan, and wolf were dead when he got his hands on them.

"What the fuck man you don't just stop in a door like that-" Roman started but cut off on a hiss his own eyes changing to silver as he looked around the room.

"Where the fuck is she!" He bellowed stalking out the door and inhaling deeply.

"She's in Stephs office" Arn Anderson replied to Roman's bellow coming around the corner in the corridor.

"Why the fuck did they move her!" Seth spat his own eyes going black as he took off after Dean and Roman who had dashed in the direction of Stephanie's office.

* * *

"Why is she so tired" AJ asked putting her arm around the Shield mates small shoulders, as Shae closed her eyes again her body falling heavily against the small wolfs.

"At this point if I had to guess I would say its because her body is not only replenishing what the boys took from her and the 6 orgasms Seth said they gave her.." She trailed off at Shae's snort.

"What? Its what he said!" Steph said laughing a bit. "But anyway she's also going though that-" She cut off as the door banged open and the three Shield members stalked into the office.

"She'll be there when you get back huh." Dean spat at AJ as he gathered his Angel in his arms, burying his nose in her neck.

"They needed to bring me to Steph, Dean" Shae mumbled tiredly, her eyes still closed curling her body into his.

"Fa'oala are you alright" Roman asked concerned as he came up on the side of Dean and kissed her temple.

"Yeah Little One how are you feeling?" Seth asked swallowing hard. "We didn't hurt you did we?" he asked her gently taking her from Deans arms.

"I'm ok Seth" she told him wrapping her arms around his neck. "Just tired."

"Her body is replenishing what blood she lost to you three." Steph started looking up from what she had just discovered on her laptop. "And she's...going through a change, which is why she's so tired." she finished.

Roman froze. "What change" he grit out taking their mate from Seth cradling her small body into his. "Is she fucking ok or not!" he bellowed.

"What am I a football? Why are you passing me back and forth between you." She giggled wrapping her arms around Roman's neck kissing his jaw gently.

"No you're our mate and we all need you. To make sure your real from time to time. Get used to it Angel." Dean smirked at her. "Now what change was steph referring too."

"Umm...this one.." Shae said hesitantly and opened her eyes, looking into Deans blues.

"What the fuck" he said his eyes narrowing. Her eyes were no longer the brilliant blue and purple he had gotten so fond of. The top half of the blue color and the bottom half of the purple color of both her iris had turned muddy. "The hell is going on is she ok?" he grit out closing her body between his and Seth's who had also gotten closer and Roman's who was still holding her. "Fucking tell me she's ok" he almost begged.

"I'm fine baby" she whispered to Dean cradling his face in her hands. "Im just tired is all I feel fine other then that." She told him kissing the corner of his lips. "Little sore after last night though." she giggled making all three of her mates relax just a bit and chuckle.

"Sorry Angel" Dean said kissing her temple.

"Are you really" his mate asked him more a statement then a question.

He thought a moment. "Nope" He smirked and kissed her neck. "I'd do it again in a heartbeat. We all would. And we will." He told her wiggling his eyebrows at her making her giggle and blush.

"Do you know why her eyes are doing that yet Steph?" AJ asked watching the shield interact with their mate, a smile touching her lips at how the three bad boy vampires dissolved into such saps with her.

"Yes. Ish." Steph stated hesitantly. "Im not fully certain as there had only been one documented case. But one other coven a long time ago had a mate who's eyes changed the way Shae's are. That mate tuned out to be fine." She told them. "Powerful, and hunted until she died...But still fine" She added almost on a whisper.

Seth was about to question what she meant when a knock on the door stopped him. He crossed the room and pulled open the door taking an instant dislike to the man standing on the other side, as he stepped into the room his icy blue eyes fixed on his mate.

"The lenses you asked for Steph" The icy blue eyed man said extending his gloved hand out toward Shae, his eyes never leaving her face.

AJ snatched the case from the mans hand coming to stand in front of where Roman held her friend. "Thanks.." She trailed off crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Samuel." The man smiled his eyes still not leaving Shae.

"Thanks Samuel" AJ replied. "We got it from here." She said turning her back on the man who kept staring eerily at her friend.

"I can help you with putting it in." The man said again flashing a dazzling smile at the Shield mate again moving forward a few steps, his eyes blatantly roaming over her body until Roman turned so that his body was between Samuel and his mate.

"You heard her we got it." Seth echoed his own unease and fury at the man taking way too keen an interest in their mate rising, and he opened the door and held it open until the creepy man left. He hoped Shae appreciated his effort to be civil as she had put it a few days ago, and the fact that he hadn't ripped the guys throat out.

"He was just trying to be nice." Shae mumbled trying to hide her smile. "What is that?" She asked taking the case from AJ.

"Brown contact lenses." Steph said stepping over. "We don't know what your eyes are going to do and those will hide it if your spotted. You know how to put them in?" she asked Shae and stepped back smiling when the smaller woman nodded.

Then I will let these three take you back to the hotel. The limo will take you to the next city tomorrow afternoon." Steph told members of the Shield coven. "Take care of her boys, she's still pretty weak." She added as they filed out of her office.


	14. Chapter 14

**Just something short because I didn't want to leave you all without today, but it was a busy day!**

* * *

Shae sat in the locker room with the two hellhounds while her boys showered and changed. She had put the brown colored contacts in and now she watched the two hounds play fighting and couldn't get over how puppy like they actually were. The information Steph had provided on them claimed they were incredibly strong, their jaws could crunch though bone easily, and they were extremely intelligent. There was no mention of telepathy though nor the fact that they acted like puppies. She giggled as they both came over to her and set their heads in her lap.

"You boys need names." She told them. "I can't keep calling you my boys because people will get confused as to which set of my boys I mean." She giggled.

"You both remind me so much of the dogs I had when I was growing up." She murmured to them a tear coming to her eye at remembering the twin Doberman puppies she had raised when she was younger. "So you will be Sarge" she told one of the Hellhounds fixing his drooping ear. "And you will be Felony" she told the other. "I think they would be honored to live on again though you two." she finished hugging both of them dropping a kiss to each nose.

"You ready to go Fa'aola?" Roman asked their mate as he came out of the showers fully dressed with his wet hair tied back in a ponytail.

"What's that mean Ro? And yeah I've been ready just waiting for you guys. By the way did you see my hairbrush when you were in here before? It was here when we went to Steph's office but I can't find it now." Shae replied though she didn't get up.

"It means Savior." He told her coming to stand in front of her. "Because you are." He murmured taking her hand in his and kissing over her knuckles, "And I didn't notice any brush but the only thing I was looking for was you." He stated before sliding his arms under her body and lifting her to carry her to the car, passing her to Dean who had climbed in before him.

* * *

"How did this claiming thing work by the way...What I read from Steph said you all to be um-" She trailed off looking at the floor of the car blushing.

"We had to be inside you Angel?" Dean asked her smirking.

"Well yeah...And You weren't." She said nipping his neck making him suck in a sharp breath.

"Angel don't do that unless you want me to take you again" he told her tightening his arms around her. "And it worked because Seth acted as my gateway to your body." He started. "Every coven has a conduit and he's ours, the lucky bastard." he finished grinning at Seth.

"Why lucky bastard?" she asked giggling looking over at Seth.

"Because I always get to be inside your tight little body anytime we all take you." Seth replied with a smirk of his own.

"You make it sound like that isn't how this is always going to work" Shae murmured looking between her three boys.

"Its not always like that Fa'aola. Sometimes we'll take you individually, or as a pair. Sometimes one of us will take another while the third has you." Roman told her turning his heated gaze on both Seth and Dean.

"Wait..You guys will...you know...with Each other? Only with each other? Even though I'm with you now?" She questioned looking between the three of them warily. She knew Dean had taken Seth but she figured it was because of the claiming now. She didn't realize they liked doing that. "You don't act the same way with each other as you do me"

"None of us are human..Or female Angel, And we like holding you." Dean stated nipping her ear. "Roman and I fucked Seth into the bed or floor or any other handy surface nightly before you came to us." He finished with a heated look toward Seth.

"Ohh" was all Shae could muster as she looked between them. She couldn't help the image of the two of them taking Seth from creeping into her brain and blushed.

"You like that thought Angel? Roman fucking Seth through the bed beside where I'm making you scream my name?" Dean growled into her ear his hand slipping down settling high on Shae's thigh. He picked her small body up and settled her down facing Seth and Roman across the seat.

"Well..." She trailed off falling silent as Roman grabbed the back of Seths neck and drew him in skimming his tongue over Seths slightly parted lips before pressing their lips together. "Maybe a little." she finished earning chuckles from her mates.

Dean sent a wink Romans way before tracing the shell of their mates ear with his tongue. "Only a little Angel?" he breathed into her ear as Roman pushed Seth down onto the seat pinning the smaller man under him catching both wrists over his head in one hand and slanting his lips over Seths, pushing the smaller man into the seat with his hips.

"Ok maybe more then a little" Shae mumbled tilting her head to the side as Dean started kissing a trail down her neck.

Roman had lifted Seths shirt up revealing his toned abs. "Move your hands and your ass will be sore for a week Kitten." Roman growled biting on Seths neck gently before trailing kisses over his chest. He stopped over Seths nipples flicking his tongue quickly over the tight bud before sucking it into his mouth biting down gently.

"Fuck Rome" Seth moaned struggling with the order to not move his hands.

Roman smirked before moving back up Seth's body to capture his lips again, before pulling back.

"As much as I'd love to fuck you both in this car, the ride is too short." Roman growled lowly pulling back from Seths lips after a moment, and the car pulled into the hotel parking lot a minute later.

"Pity" Shae giggled as Seth and Roman exited the car followed by the two hounds. She was about to wiggle off Dean's lap when he tightened his hold on her.

"You're mine later Angel" he growled licking her ear lobe before releasing her.

Shae shivered as she moved out of the limo, swaying a little as she stood up. Seth was instantly at her side wrapping his arms around her, his brown eyes full of concern.

"Little one are you ok?" he asked gently holding her to his chest.

"Just dizzy..I probably need to eat." She replied to him resting her head on his chest. "You know since I haven't all day."

"Angel why didn't you say something sooner?" Dean asked her frowning as he stood up out of the car.

"I was distracted" Shae told them giggling, pulling a chuckle from all her mates.

"There's a Friday's across the street Little One will that do?" Seth asked bending a little and scooping her into his arms.

"Mmmm yes. I love their chicken strips. And their honey mustard is amazing." Shae told him snuggling against his body as he started walking.

"Ro and I will check in and meet you there after putting the hounds in the room." Dean told them as he started into the hotel after Roman, with the hounds following him.

"Wait!" Shae practically yelled sitting up in Seths arms so fast he nearly dropped her.

"What is it Angel?" Dean asked her turing around.

"Can I have my wallet please baby?" She asked holding out her hand.

"Why do you need it? We'll take care of you." Dean replied frowning.

"Well then just give me my ID. I love their mudslides." Shae finished biting her lip when her mates chuckled at her but Dean passed her the wallet anyway.


	15. Chapter 15

The restaurant was fairly busy as Seth walked inside with Shae still in his arms. He paused quickly taking in the dining room before his eyes settled on the hostess, who was eyeing him appreciatively.

"Two sir?" she asked him puffing out her chest.

"Four." Seth replied barely refraining from rolling his eyes. "Can we have the circular booth over in the back?" He asked dropping a kiss to Shae's temple. He hoped that there weren't many fans among the patrons.

The hostess frowned slightly before nodding. "Of course sir, right this way." She stated before moving in front of him swishing her hips obscenely, and this time Seth didn't even bother hiding the eye roll.

Seth slid into the booth gracefully his hold on his mate not wavering at all, setting in the very center of the circular booth to wait for Roman and Dean.

"You sure your ok Little One." Seth asked his mate as he felt her sigh in his arms.

"Yes Seth I'm ok if you don't count the table digging into my stomach." She told him wiggling on his lap a little.

"Little One you're playing with fire" he growled at her feeling his cock stir at the feel of her hips moving over it, before moving back in the booth giving her more room but still not letting her off his lap.

"Am I?" Shae asked him innocently but sat still as their waiter came up to the table.

"Good evening guys, I'm Jason and I'll be taking care of you tonight." The young dark haired, green eyed man said placing coasters down on the table. "Just the two of you or will there be more?" He asked glancing at Seth before his gaze settled on Shae, who didn't miss the 'I think I know you but I can't place you' look in the mans eyes before they settled on her.

"We're waiting on another two." Shae told him slightly shifting her hips hiding a smirk when she felt Seths arms tighten on her and his cock nudge into her ass.

"Would you like me to get you some drinks while you wait?" Jason asked them smiling brightly.

"Diet coke" Seth grit out his voice low.

"And I'll have a Mudslide please." Shae said opening her wallet and passing it over the table to the waiter.

"Shaeden. That's a beautiful name." He said handing the wallet back across the table earning a growl from Seth.

"Its a beautiful name for MY beautiful woman." Seth snarled his hold on his mate tightening even more.

"Don't mind him Jason." Shae said sending a smile the waiter's way. "He's a little possessive sometimes, but he's working on it." She told him.

"Do you know what the others will be drinking or..?" He trailed off his gaze once again roaming over Seth who was busy looking down at his mates chest.

"Water and Guinness" Dean said as he and Roman appeared and slid into the booth on opposite sides of Seth and Shae, both not stopping until their thighs were touching the pair.

"Alright I'll be right back with thos...oh my god you're the Shield!" Jason exclaimed, looking up and actually seeing Roman and Dean for the first time. "Im a huge fan! You guys are awesome! Be right back with your drinks!" He stammered out before hurrying away.

"You guys going to eat anything?" Shae asked her lips twitching as she tried to not laugh at how her boys had dropped their heads onto the table and back against the booth seat upon being recognized.

"Yeah Angel we'll get something." Dean said sitting up. "And its not funny. Just you wait." He told her.

"Are you ready to order or do you need a few minutes?" Jason asked as he came back and set the drinks in front of the four.

"We'll have the spinach artichoke dip and four orders of the chicken fingers. With extra honey mustard." Roman answered.

"Please." Shae chimed in.

"Alright let me go put that order in for you" Jason said flashing a smile at Shae and earning dark looks from all her mates, while she broke down laughing.

Jason looked a little bewildered as he walked away.

"You boys are terrible!" Shae laughed out taking a sip of her mudslide before moaning and settling back into Seth's arms shifting her hips intentionally on his lap and she hid a smirk at his sharp intake of breath.

"You're still playing with fire Little One." Seth growled into her ear his hand slipping between her legs resting high on her thigh.

"Am I?" Shae asked over her shoulder before crooking her finger at Dean.

Dean raised his eyebrows but leaned in close to his mate so she could whisper into his ear. He couldn't stop the evil grin that came to his lips at what she said to him and both Seth and Roman noticed.

"What the fuck I don't think I like that look." Seth said sliding his hands up and down Shae's thigh lightly. "What did you say to him Little one." He asked though it was more a demand she tell him.

"Nothing to concern yourself over baby." Shae told him taking another sip of her drink. "This stuff is good."

Seth looked like he wanted to question farther but was interrupted by the arrival of the spinach artichoke dip Roman had ordered.

"I hope you enjoy." Jason said setting the plate down. "Hey do you think I could get a picture with you guys before you leave?" he questioned hopefully.

"They would love to." Shae answered for her mates failing to hide the grin that came to her lips as Jason walked away and her boys glowered at her. She shrugged innocently "What?"

"Playing with fire." Seth whispered in her ear taking a chip and scooping some dip on it before coaxing Shae to take it from him. His eyes slid shut and he sucked in a breath again as his mate moaned in his arms and shifted on his lap again.

"Tease." he growled into her ear before nipping the lob gently.

The appetizer disappeared quickly with Seth feading Shae every chip she ate and after Jason had taken the plates away some female fans who had been dining approached the table.

"Would you guys mind if we took a picture with you? We think your all sooo hot." A blond said flipping her hair over her shoulder and puffing out her chest.

"Sure they don't mind" Shae spoke up again attempting to wiggle out of Seth's lap.

"If we're doing it you're doing it." He hissed in her ear as Dean motioned the girls into the booth after they got one of the waiters to take the pictures on the girls phones, and Shae didn't miss the scowls shot her way from the girls.

Shae almost lost it at the expression on Romans face as the girl sitting next to him tried to kiss his cheek. The boys bid the fans farewell hurriedly, Roman rubbing his cheek in annoyance, as they were saved by Jason bringing the food to their table, and they settled in to eat.

"So Steph's information said something about gifts. Do you all have one? I saw the thing Dean did the first night in the limo but what about you and Seth?" Shae asked facing Roman once they had all almost finished eating.

"Seth can heal. Its restricted to wounds he can see or broken bones and only to humans for whatever reason. His gift wont work if the person he's trying to use it on has died already though, he can't bring people back." Roman shrugged. "And I can dream share." He finished.

"That sounds fun." Shae said looking down into her now empty mudslide glass. Maybe drinking so much of that on an empty stomach wasn't the best idea. "How does it work?" She asked him grabbing the cup that held the honey mustard sauce and dipping her pinky inside before bringing it up to her mouth.

"I can see what you dream. I can interact in your dream. And you have no idea how much I want to replace your finger with my cock right now." Roman growled his eyes flashing silver for a moment.

Shae looked at him before wiggling her hips slightly and popping her finger out of her mouth. "Sorry wasn't thinking." She told him.

"You knew exactly what you were doing" Seth hissed in her ear.

"Yeah I think we're done here." Roman said handing his credit card over to the waiter when he came back with the check and stood. "Hurry with that and you can get your picture before we leave." His promise must have held some weight since Jason came back only moments later with another waiter in tow and handed Roman back his card before getting into the middle of the shield group. He ended up standing next to Shae because Seth refused to let go of his grip on her waist.

They made their way out of the restaurant getting stopped a few more times where Shae had to be in all the pictures because Seth wouldn't let her out of his grip. She laughed as they exited the doors. "Seth your awful you know that?" She asked him wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled down at her hugging her tight to his body,dropping a kiss to her temple before scooping her up and carrying her back to the hotel with Roman and Dean following.


	16. Chapter 16

After getting set down inside the door of the hotel room, and her boys disappeared into the bedroom, Shae went into the bathroom surprised to see that the tub was large enough fro two built into the side of the wall with about a 3 foot ledge at the head. She started filling it before heading into the room and going to the duffel bag that the PA had packed for her and squealed when she found her Twisted Peppermint bath salts. She would have to thank that woman later, she thought as she grabbed the salts and her razor and shaving cream and after shave, growth inhibiting lotion before going back to the bathroom.

She dropped some of the peppermint salts into the tub inhaling deeply as the scent took over the room. She striped down placed her razor, shaving cream, lotion, and a folded towel across the back of the tub and settled into the water laying her head back on the towel closing her eyes.

The sound of the door opening had her cracking an eye open but her vision wouldn't focus. She noted a pair of piercing blue eyes and slicked back hair, and Shae figured it was Dean.

"Settle back and close your eyes pretty girl" He said, his voice straggly monotone, as he movedover to the side of the tub.

Shae blinked but her eyes wouldn't focus. "Dean?" She asked hesitantly.

"Lay back and close your eyes Shae." He said again raising a gloved hand and stroking it down her face when she did. He leaned in and pressed soft kisses to her ear and down her throat, his gloved hand skimming over the top of her breasts above the water. He slid his lips down, following the path his hand took dipping his tongue below the water to give little licks over her nipple his hand rose pulling one of the gloves off. The gloved hand came up and closed over her throat, while the other slid down her body lightly tracing over her clit.

_'This doesn't feel like Deans touch._' Shae thought as his lips closed over hers as her hands griped his wrist and and she struggled against his grip. "Relax pretty girl let me do this." He said his monotone voice not soothing her in the least, before his lips closed over hers again, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth, while his finger probed at her entrance under the water. The feel of his lips against hers was unfamiliar, and Shae tried fighting but he was much stronger and the grip on her throat kept tightening.

"Angel wake up." She heard Dean whisper, felt his touch skim over her cheek. She knew that was his touch. She fought to open her eyes, her vision still blurry and she caught sight of angry looking icy blue eyes fading off as her vision cleared and she was looking up into Deans concerned blue gaze.

"Dean?" She asked softly her hand coming out of the water to his cheek.

"Yeah Angel. You were dreaming. You shouldn't fall asleep in water." He said nuzzling his face into her palm kissing it softly.

"Yeah I didn't mean too. I couldn't have been out very long, water is still hot. Baby can you get me a drink, please?" She said clearing her dry throat, reaching behind her to gather her shaving cream and razor.

"Sure Angel. Water ok?" He asked her and left the room at her nod.

Shae propped her leg up on the side of the tub and lathered it up with her raspberry scented shaving cream. She swiped the razor over her leg in a long line and dipped it into the water to clear the cream from it as Dean came back in with a bottle of water.

"Here Angel." He held the bottle out to her, his eyes roaming over her body when she reached her hand up for the water, setting the razor down on the side of the tub to twist off the cap.

Dean watched his mates throat work swallowing the water before skimming his eyes down her body again. He licked his lips and pulled his shirt over his head before perching on the side of the tub closing his fingers over her ankle drawing her leg to him and picking up the razor.

"Dean?" She whispered as he set the razor against the skin of her leg and slowly, carefully drew it up taking a swipe of the cream with it.

"Yeah Angel?" He questioned dipping the razor into the water before doing another slow careful swipe of her leg.

"Having fun?" She asked swallowing hard watching him as he finished up her leg and reached under the water to drag her other one out.

"Yes." Was all he said grabbing the can of shaving cream and lathering her other leg before slowly and carefully setting the razor against her skin and swiping up that leg too, an evil smirk spreading across his face at his mates soft moan.

Shae relaxed back in the tub as Dean carefully maneuvered the razor around her leg. Who knew that having someone shave your legs for you was this erotic. His finger tips skated over her skin after every swipe, presumably to make sure he cleared everything and she was almost sad when he finished both legs.

"That everything Angel?" He asked her but from the look in his eyes she knew that he knew it wasn't, so she shook her head. "Good girl." He murmured taking a towel and spreading it out on the ledge of the tub.

"Where else?" He asked his eyes roaming her body and settling between her legs on her clean shaven pussy, as he pulled the plug releasing the water from the tub.

"Dean..You can't.." She trailed off when he arched an eyebrow.

"I asked you a question Angel." He stated leaning down and sliding his arms under her, pulling her from the water setting her on the ledge. "Where else." He finished taking the folded towel and placing it behind her head again as he pushed her shoulders back so she was reclining.

"You know where." She whispered biting her lip when he took one of her legs and placed it so it was sitting back in the tub spreading her open in front of him.

Dean leaned down lightly skimming his finger tips up his mates now exposed pussy loving the soft intake of breath. "Here Angel?" He asked as he lightly nipped her thigh while he gathered the shaving cream and squirted some in his palm.

'Yes." Shae moaned softly her hands curling into fists as Dean lightly smoothed the cream over the sensitive skin between her legs, his index finger flexing over her clit a few times before he pulled back. He turned on the bath taps again rinsing his hand.

Dean sank to his knees in front of his mate and picked up the razor. He bit back a moan at the sight of her spread before him waiting for his ministrations, before he skimmed his fingers lightly over her thigh and placed the razor at the bottom of her pussy.

"Easy Angel don't move" He told her, his tongue poking out between his lips in concentration as he slowly and carefully slid the razor up the outside of his mates pussy, making her suck in a harsh breath. He dipped the razor under the running water rinsing the cream off it before placing it back on the bottom of her pussy on the other side and slowly swiping upward, his hand on her thigh tightening, holding her still.

"Dean where did you put the key? Seth wants to.." Roman trailed off coming into the room and seeing their mate spread out before Dean who had a razor in his hand and was between her legs. He sucked in a sharp breath and his hands clenched into fists as he watched Dean spread the skin of one side of their mates pussy and carefully swipe the razor up it.

"Key is on the dresser." Dean replied not taking his eyes off the sight in front of him as he rinsed the razor again. He trailed his fingers up the strip of skin he had just pulled the razor up and frowned. "I think I missed some." He said quietly, taking some more cream in his hand and re lathering the spot he had just done.

"Rome what's taking so long? He not tell you where...Damn." Seth finished coming into the room behind Roman seeing Dean spread their mates skin flat and swipe the razor over her pussy. "Fuck man." He grit out his eyes darkening to black almost instantly at the sharply inhaled breath from Shae.

"What?" Dean asked spreading the other side of their mates pussy and slowly drew the razor up the skin rinsing the razor again, before gently swiping it down across the top, cleaning the last of the cream off her skin.

"You going to make sure you did a through job or do I have to do it." Roman grit out his eyes bleeding to silver as he watched Dean wet a washcloth and gently wipe down their mates pussy making sure no shaving cream was left on her body.

"The fuck do you think?" Dean shot to Roman before slowly dragging the flat of his tongue up the side of their mates pussy not quite hitting her clit, making Shae moan softly and squirm against his lips.

"I think you're not doing it right. You need lessons?" Roman shot back crossing his arms over his chest.

Dean's eyes darkened as Shae started laughing. He growled before latching his lips onto her pussy and sucking hard flicking his tongue out over her clit at the same time.

"Ohh fuck Dean." Shae moaned arching up against his lips.

"She doesn't think I'm doing it wrong." Dean said as he pulled back and shot a smirk over to Roman who had griped the door frame hard.

Roman grunted before fisting his hand into Seths shirt and he dragged the smaller man up against his body. "Your not going to the gym." He snarled before closing his lips over Seths.

Dean smirked at Seths moan before he slipped his tongue out and flicked it over their mates clit, her own moan echoing after Seths.

"Bedroom." Roman grit out once he pulled back from Seths lips and dragged their two toned mate away.

Dean chuckled, slowly dragging his tongue up their mates pussy flicking over her clit, pinching her nipples between his fingers groaning when she screamed his name as her orgasm hit her. He licked up everything her body offered him before standing and scooping her into his arms.

"You cum first and you cum last always Angel. Remember that." He whispered against her ear holding her trembling body to his chest and followed Roman and Seth to the bedroom, where he laid their mate out on the bed next to where Roman had planted Seth.

Roman yanked the shirt off Seths toned body before pressing him back into the mattress, gripping his wrists and pulling them over his head giving him an unspoken command. He trailed his lips down Seth's neck, over his chest and closed over his nipple sucking harshly, his hands settling on the smaller man's waist, his fingers curling under the waistband of Seth's jeans.

Dean kissed along Shae's temple, down her cheek before finally settling his lips against hers for the first time, moaning when she parted for him without his even asking. Dean slid his arm under her back pulling her up against his chest, his lips slanting against hers, his tongue stroking past her parted lips. He pulled back, his breathing ragged as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"Been wanting to do that since I first laid eyes on you Angel." He whispered against her lips before closing his over them once again.

Shae moaned and arched her body into Dean's, her nipples rubbing against his bare chest as she teased his tongue with hers before pulling back gasping for air.

"Why did you wait so long?" She asked him reaching for the buckle on his belt sliding it through the loops.

"First kiss between mates is saved for individual or duo coupling Angel." He replied watching as she unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, and he wiggled out of them when she pushed them down his hips. "When we don't have to use the conduit to be in your body. And I'm going to be the only one fucking you tonight."

Seths deep moan brought both their attention to him and the sight of a naked Roman slowly pumping a finger in and out of his ass while licking the tip of his cock.

"Fuck Rome." Seth moaned out his control wavering, his hands clenching and unclenching over his head, his hips arching into Roman's mouth involuntarily as he felt a second finger slide into his ass and scissor, stretching him out.

Dean smirked and gathered Shae in his arms. "Come on Angel I have a plan." He breathed into her ear before carrying her over to the side of the bed Seth and Roman were on. He set her down, turning her so that her chest rested over Seths.

"Fuck man come on-oh shit" Seth moaned out when Dean placed their mate down on him, her nipples rubbing into his chest and stomach, one of her small hands bracing just above the base of his cock, her knees against his hip and ribs where Dean placed them. Her fingers trailed over Roman's lips and the exposed length of his cock when Roman took his cock into his throat sucking hard, curling his fingers hitting his sweet spot.

Dean took the lube from the bed beside Roman and slicked up his cock before sliding it up and down their mates pussy. She had said she was a little sore and he wanted things as easy for her as passable. He slowly pushed inside her, groaning at the feeling of her walls gripping him tightly.

"Fuck Angel your so fucking tight." he grit out slowly pushing all the way inside her before pulling out and slipping in again, smirking at the sight of her nails leaving scratch marks low on Seth's stomach, and Seths hands working over his head on the verge of abandoning his order from Roman.

Dean placed his lips against the middle of her shoulder blades pulling out of her again waiting for Roman to line his cock up to Seths entrance before they slid into their mates together, Both Seth and Shaes moans music to their ears.

"Wrap your fingers around Seths cock Angel." Dean breathed into her ear pulling out of her to the tip of his cock. He waited until their mate had gripped Seth's cock gently before he pushed back inside her hard. He smirked when he watched her hand tighten over Seths cock as she moaned out his name and Seth's choked "fuck" when Roman pushed deep inside him at the same time.

"That's it Angel make him cum. Just like he's going to help make you cum." Dean moaned into her ear before reaching up and taking hold of Seths wrist and guiding his hand down between their mates legs, picking up the speed of his thrusting as Seth started playing with her clit.

"Fuck." Shae moaned out, her erratic breaths fanning over Seth's cock each time Dean slammed into her. Her eyes caught Romans as he pushed hard into Seth. A smirk played across her face as she flicked her tongue out across the tip of Seth's cock and she moaned at the strangled sound he choked out at the contact.

"God damn Fa'aola" Roman snarled pumping his hips faster into Seth matching the pace Dean was setting against her. She felt Seth roll her clit in his fingers as Dean thrust hard into her and she screamed Dean's name as her body tightened, her pussy clenching around his cock as she came, her hand squeezing Seth's cock, causing him to cum along with her. Their mates bodies clenching on their cocks brought Dean and Roman to climax right after them together.

"Fuck Angel." Dean panted pulling out of her, maneuvering her body so she was laying on her back on the bed while Roman pulled out of Seth and went for washcloths. "Remember what I told you." He whispered into her ear before grabbing a handful of Seths hair and pulling him over between her legs.

Seth needed no encouragement as he swiped his tongue up their mates pussy moaning at the combined taste of her and Dean on his tongue. He felt Roman dragging the washcloth over his ass as he fixed his lips to their mates clit and sucked, flicking his tongue over her clit until she came again, screaming his name.

"Always first and always last Little One." Seth repeated what Dean had told her and carefully cleaned her up with the cloth Roman handed him. He looked up at Dean who was grinning like an idiot.

"I told you that you would have taken a taste if you were down there." He stated at Seths confused look, earning an eye roll from Seth, a look of confusion from Shae, and a deep laugh from Roman.

"You three are awful" Shae said laughing as she got up from the bed, taking the cloths from Roman and Seth and headed into the bathroom. She dropped the cloths on the floor under the sink and opened the lens cases, so she could remove the brown lenses. A Black satin robe dropped over her shoulders and she shrugged into it as Seth slid his hands around her body and tied it closed, dropping a kiss to her shoulder.

"Had to cover you or I would have taken you again." He told her grinning, hugging her tight to his body.

Shae rolled her eyes as Dean and Roman filed into the bathroom behind Seth and quickly took both lenses out before looking up into the mirror catching all three of their eyes.

"Damn Little One. You really were made for us." Seth mused looking into their mates eyes through the mirror and seeing the muddy parts had turned grey and brown. Her eyes now held all the Shield eye colors, blue, grey, brown and purple.


	17. Chapter 17

"SHAE!" AJ yelled running up to the Shield mate. "I MISSED YOU! OMG WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING!" She exclaimed throwing her arms around Shae's shoulders.

"AJ I just saw you yesterday!" Shae laughed hugging the werewolf back, pleased that none of her boys had hissed at AJ this time.

"Was it only yesterday? Felt like longer." AJ mused a frown on her face that caused all the members of the Shield coven to laugh.

"Yes it was only yesterday." Roman said rolling his eyes. "Fa'aola we need to hit the ring to practice for our match." He told her as Randy, Dave, and Hunter all came up to them.

"Can I stay with AJ baby?" Shae asked Roman earning a frown from the big Samoan, which she ignored and scooted up to Randy Ortons side.

"Will you show me how to do the RKO one day?" She asked him, handing him back the t-shirt he had loaned her. "Thanks for the shirt by the way."

"No problem Shae and yeah I'll show it to you one day." He told her earning snarls from her mates, which he shook his head at.

"Im holding you to that Mr. Face of the company!" Shae told him laughing and then she hugged each of her mates. "Go practice I'll be fine with AJ, Sarge and Felony." She told them swatting each on the ass, as she and AJ took off, the Hellhounds in tow.

"So how have you and the bad ass vamps been doing Shae?" AJ asked as they wandered around the back area of the arena.

"We're getting along well even though its only been a few days. I really should call my friends and brother and let them know I'm ok." Shae mused as her phone rang.

"Speak of the devil" She said grinning as the caller ID flashed her brothers name. "Hey Dom how's things?" she asked smiling

"You're an aunt" Dominic's voice said.

"Well you're a cockroach." Shae shot back causing her brother to laugh.

"No Shae you're an aunt. Leslie just had our baby. A little boy." He stated proudly.

"Ohhhhh well congratulations honey how is she doing? How is he doing? What's his name?" Shae rushed out. She had a nephew! She wasn't sure how she had managed to forget her sister-in-law was so close to due, but she had.

"They are both doing great. She had an easy labor and he was small. Only 7 pounds, even. His name is Andrew David. When are you going to come see him?" Her brother asked her.

"Ohh well...Soon. Soon as I can Dom I promise. I have to go now though I'll call you later ok? Love you." She said as she hung up the phone flashing AJ a huge smile.

"I'm an aunt!" She beamed.

"And your brother is apparently a cockroach." AJ snickered causing Shae to break down laughing with her.

* * *

"Dare you to ask him for his mask." AJ whispered to Shae a little while later, as the girls came upon Diego, Fernando and El Torito.

"Which one?" Shae laughed looking at the wolf shaking her head.

"Diego. Or Fernando. I can't tell them apart!" AJ laughed pointing between the two vampires.

"Fine but you ask JBL for his hat." Shae challenged as she moved off toward the Matadores.

"It looks good on you AJ" Shae stated ten minutes later when she came back wearing the black and pink mask from Diego.

"And you look like a bandit." AJ laughed at her friend.

"GIMMIE ALL YOUR GOLD!" Shae shouted at AJ holding her hand up in the shape of a gun, earning a questioning look. "What?"

AJ pointed to the hat on her head. "Obviously I'm the law. You don't go asking the law for gold silly." She giggled.

"Huh. I guess your right." Shae said her eyes roaming over the Hellhounds at the girls sides. She moved over to Felony and grabbed onto his shoulders. The hound leaned its body down as if sensing that Shae wanted to climb onto his back, and stood back upright carefully when she did.

"Well damn I guess they are strong." She mused as she griped her knees into the hounds side. "Lets go find some gold boy" She whispered into his ear and shrieked out a laugh when the hellhound bounded forward. "Breakin' the law! Breakin' the law!" She sang out over her shoulder to AJ laughing.

"Hey no fair!" AJ shrieked moving over to Sarge and scrambling up onto his back. "After them!" She giggled.

"Stop boy lets mug him" Shae whispered to Felony as he rounded a corner in the arena and she saw Daniel Bryan coming out of catering with a bowl. She slid off the hellhounds back and ran up to Daniel hooking her fingers into a gun and waving them in front of his bewildered face. "GIMMIE ALL YER GOLD!" She shouted at him.

"Uhh...I don't have any gold." Daniel stammered. "I have some apples." He stated motioning to the bowl that held 5 apples. "You can have one." He told the Shield mate trying to hide a grin.

Shae eyed the bowl of apples. "Bandit Shaeden takes TWO!" She stated firmly grabbing two of the apples out of the bowl and waving them in Daniels face, before climbing back onto her hellhounds back,

"FREEZE POLICE!" AJ shouted coming around the corner on Sarge.

"Ohh crap! Away faithful steed! Find my boys!" Shae called to Felony before throwing an evil bandit laugh back at Daniel, leaving the Pan clutching his sides from laughing so hard.

* * *

Randy Orton was standing on the floor watching as Roman Dean and Seth were in the ring with a bunch of superstars rehearsing a spot where Roman would break free from a bunch of them and spear Hunter, when the Hellhound carrying the Shield mate came bounding out of the backstage area and down the ramp, toward him.

"Stop that criminal!" AJ yelled out as the hound carrying her came rushing out to the top of the ramp followed by Daniel Bryan. "Felony I'll give you a brownie to stop!" She laughed out.

"Ohh crap." Shae muttered as she felt her Hellhound skid to a stop under her, and she found herself in the arms of Randy Orton a second later. Damn mutt. "Thanks" she said up to him as he set her on her feet.

"No problem." Randy said smirking down at the Shield mate before quickly bringing his hands up behind her neck and turning his body giving her his patented RKO. "You ok?" He whispered in her ear and stood up when she rolled over onto the back groaning dramatically.

It took every one of the 13 supes in the ring to hold Dean, Seth, and Roman who had all turned, and were fighting to get to their mate.

Daniel Bryan moved to Shae's side and plucked one of his apples out of her hand earning a frown from her.

"Its not polite to steal from the dead!" She shot to him grinning up at him.

"Its also not polite to steal from hungry Pans!" He laughed back at her before scooping her up and sliding her into the ring to her mates, who had calmed slightly at hearing her amused voice.

"What?" She asked looking up at them innocently from her back on the mat. "I asked him to show me the RKO." She stated cracking a smile taking a bite of the apple Daniel had left her.

"Where you guys last night that Shae's picture is plastered all over the internet causing your fangirls fits?" Steph started coming down the ramp.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked her frowning as he sat down in the corner of the ring and snatched Shae's ankle dragging her over to him, and settling her in his lap before grabbing her hand, bringing it to his lips, biting into her apple.

"I mean your fangirls are all going nuts over Seth's new girlfriend." Steph told them handing over her phone.

Roman and Seth crowded around as Dean took the phone from Steph, seeing Seth looking down at their mate his brown eyes sparkling, his arms tight around her waist, while she gazed up at him tenderly with her arms around his neck. Someone had caught the embrace between Shae and Seth outside the restaurant on camera.

"Well fuck." Dean stated handing the phone back.

"Well fuck is right. There's a heated discussion on how she's already cheating on him with both of you too." Steph said swiping the screen on her phone and passing it back.

"Shit." Dean said looking down at a picture of Shae leaning in to whisper in his ear and the sensual smirk on his face.

"One more, swipe it." Steph said crossing her arms over her chest.

Dean swiped to the next picture and sighed looking down at Roman looking like he wanted to eat Shae, while she had her pinky in her mouth looking back at him.

"I guess keeping her under the radar is out now." Seth sighed placing a soft kiss on Shae's temple.

"You'll need to be more careful with her for sure, your fangirls are rabid." Steph said taking her phone back. "There's already freak out posts on how she's not allowed to be anywhere near any of you since your all already taken." She finished barely holding in a laugh as Dean Seth and Roman all rolled their eyes.

"Were going to head to catering guys. One apple just wasn't enough. Especially when someone decided to eat half." Shae told her boys, shooting a look at Dean, before sliding out of the ring and grabbing AJ's arm dragging her off to the catering area.

"We'll be there in just a minute Little One" Seth told her standing. "We're almost done."

"Dare you to get Roman to open this" AJ told shae handing her a can of diet Pepsi that she had been shaking. "Just run once you do." she laughed.

Shae took the can from AJ as her boys walked though the door to catering a moment later.

"Roman can you open this for me baby?" Shae asked him handing the can to him and taking a step back barely able to control the twitching of her lips.

"Sure Fa'aola" He said popping the tab and ending up covered in soda, causing both Dean and Seth along with Shae and AJ to break down laughing.

"Ohh shit" Shae gasped and bolted from the room at the deeply pissed off look on Romans face.

"Your going to pay dearly for that Fa'aola" He snarled taking off after her.

* * *

**One angry Samoan made to order for Fairest Lady Lisa :p Just you wait until the next chapter! Next update might not be for a few days though things are going to be crazy around here with my family visiting! Anyone got some wine? x.x**


	18. Chapter 18

"Shit shit shit" Shae kept whispering to herself as she sprinted through the hallways in the arena. She ducked around a corner and opened a set of double doors that had a staircase behind them. She quietly closed the door and sprinted up the steps two at a time. She had just reached a landing two floors up when the door at the bottom slammed open, and she peeked over the railing.

"You better hope I don't catch your little ass Fa'aola" Roman snarled shaking his head sending soda flying everywhere, as he slammed the door shut behind him. He looked up right at her, his eyes silver as he started up the steps, deliberately taking them one at a time.

"Fuck" Shae whispered backing away from the railing and opening the doorway of the landing she was on, letting it close before sprinting up another two flights of stairs and quietly slipedthough the door there, taking off down the hall as fast as she could run.

"Note to self: Do not ask Roman to open shaken soda cans ever again" She muttered sliding around a corner and crashing into a large body. She was saved from hitting the floor by a pair of large hands settling on her shoulders gently.

"Its not smart to antagonize your mates young one." Bray Wyatt said squeezing her shoulders gently.

"Yeah I'm finding that out" Shae muttered shaking her head, causing Bray and his clan to laugh.

"Glad my plight amuses you." Shae said to them unable to stop the smile that came to her lips.

"Angry as he might be, hurting you is one thing he wont ever be able to do." Bray told her his eyes sparkling with laughter.

"Yeah you didn't see him." She said frowning.

"I don't need too." He stated chuckling. "Are you enjoying your time spent with us child?" He questioned her crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah its been fun so far although my boys are a little over bearing at times...And I've only been with them for a few days. And AJ's already gotten me in trouble." She told him honestly.

"That is the way of things my dear." Bray started "And AJ reminds me so much of our lost mate, Abigail." He finished a sad smile touching his lips. "Those boys will do anything to protect you child. Let them." He told her grabbing onto her shoulder, placing a soft kiss to her forehead before spinning her around and shoving her gently into the arms of a still pissed off Roman.

"I believe you lost this." He chuckled moving off down the hall with Luke and Erick behind him.

"Hey whos side were you on anyway!" Shae shouted at their retreating forms as Roman grabbed her hips and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Yours child. You can thank me later!" Bray called over his shoulder before disappearing.

"Yeah right. My ass your on my side." Shae muttered grabbing onto Roman's belt to stop from bouncing as he stalked though the arena.

"Roman baby can we talk about this?" She asked sweetly and yelped when his palm connected with her ass.

"Rome! That hurt!" She sobbed to him almost failing to suppress her laughter.

"It's going to hurt more if you keep it up Fa'aola." He snarled at her, his palm connecting to her ass again, this time squeezing before moving back to her thigh.

"Roman please I'm sorry!" She told him again whimpering when his palm connected with her ass a third time.

"Roman freaking Reigns put me down now!" She shouted at him and yanked his shirt up and ran her nails lightly over his back when he had the audacity to laugh at her.

"Roman! Seriously it was just a joke! I'm sorry!" She muttered as Roman kicked open the door to their empty locker room, stalked inside, and set her down.

Shae scampered to the far side of the room as Roman striped off his shirt and threw it onto the floor with a wet plop.

"Rome?" She questioned quietly when his eyes turned silver, his fangs elongated and he slowly started stalking to where she was standing.

"Roman?" She asked again, this time when she didn't get an answer other then his stalking her, she ducked into the doorway of the attached shower room and scrambled to the far corner.

"Making it easier for me Fa'aola." Roman chuckled darkly, grabbing his shampoo from his bag before he stalked their mate into the shower area, slamming the door behind him. He paused in one of the stalls and started the water and dropped off the bottle before resuming his hunt.

"Damn overbearing vampires with no sense of humor." Shae muttered watching Roman stalk into the shower area. When he moved into one of the stalls she darted past heading for the door. Her hand closed around the handle and had the door open about three inches before she felt weight against her back and the handle of the door jerked out of her hand as Roman pushed it shut with his free hand while wrapping his other arm around her waist, pulling her back into his body.

"Got you." He snarled into her ear before dropping his head to her neck and sliding his tongue over the soft skin before sucking lightly. His hand left the door and snaked under her shirt pulling it up until his hand rested over her breast squeezing roughly, growling at his mates soft moan.

"You like that Fa'aola" He whispered into her ear slipping his hand into her bra rolling her nipple in his fingers.

"Yes..." She whispered arching her back pressing her breast farther into his palm, moaning when his fingers tightened on her nipple again.

"Your too dressed Fa'aola." He snarled pulling her shirt over her head.

"Am I?" Shae asked him a smile touching her lips when he growled at her again.

"Fucking right you are." He snarled his hands slipping down her body unsnapping and unzipping her jeans pushing them down her legs. "Good girl." He whispered in her ear after she stepped out of them and her sneakers and socks.

"Rome!" Shae gasped when he reached down and griped both her thighs lifting her up, her back against his body and carried her over to the set of sinks setting her down on her knees on the counter facing the huge mirror over them.

"Spread your legs" He growled at her when she tried to bring her knees together, and grabbed her arms bringing them up over her head to rest on his neck. "Keep your hands here." He snarled into her ear as his eyes roamed over her blue bra and pantie clad body in the mirror, and his fingertips skimmed down her arms coming to rest on the skin just above the cups of her bra, his thumbs brushing over her nipples softly, smirking when they hardened at his touch.

"I love how responsive these are." He whispered his lips kissing over the shell of her ear as his fingers dipped inside her bra and pinched her nipples again earning a moan of pleasure pain from his mate, her head falling back onto his chest.

"Rome..Please.." She moaned out her hands flexing on his neck, her nails lightly scratching over his skin.

"Please what Fa'aola." He asked his hands moving around behind her back unhooking her bra and pulling it up over her arms and tossing it behind him.

"Touch me." She answered her eyes searching out his in the mirror.

"Ohh I will. On my terms." He told her his hands cupping her breasts squeezing them until she cried out.

"Rome.." She questioned him looking into his eyes in the mirror apprehensively.

"Fa'aola if anything I do to you is too much drop your hands." He whispered in her ear before flicking his tongue over the shell and rolling her nipples hard in his fingers, smiling at her gasp and moan and the flexing of her fingers on his neck. "Ok?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yes...Its not a bad pain.." She told him hesitantly, and moaned dropping her body heavily into his as his fingers slid down her body and teasingly traced over her clit on the outside of her panties.

"You wet for me Fa'aola?" He questioned as he lightly flexed his fingers over her pussy again smirking into the mirror at her sharp inhale.

"Mmm" She moaned locking her eyes on Romans in the mirror and slowly licking her lips. She yelped, her hands flexing on his neck when he drew his hand away and brought his palm down sharply against her pussy.

"Fuck Rome!" She hissed trying to close her legs.

"Keep those open." He snarled into her ear jerking her legs open again. "If its too much drop your hands Shae." He reminded her, gently stroking her pussy before bringing his hand away and bringing his palm back to her pussy a little harder, smirking when her body jerked into his but her hands didn't move.

"Good girl." He murmured into her ear bringing his hands back up to her nipples plucking them lightly. "Pity Dean doesn't have any of his toys here." He whispered in her ear. "I would love to put clamps on these." He finished rolling her nipples in his fingers again causing her to arch into his hands.

"Rome I've never..." Shae trailed off looking at Roman though the mirror, biting her lip.

"You will Fa'aola, And we'll make sure you love it." He told her. "Bring your knees together." He finished dipping his finger tips under the band of her panties, and sliding them down her body, dropping them on the corner of the sink when she did. "Stand up." He growled in her ear griping her waist.

"What?" She asked looking at him questioningly in the mirror.

"Stand up. Before I change my mind about the spanking I was going to give you. Face the mirror, put your hands on it and spread your legs." He told her his palm connecting with her ass making her yelp and scramble into the position he wanted her in.

"Good girl." He smirked up at her turning his body and sliding his head between her legs looking up at her. "Bend your knees get your pussy down here." He told her licking his lips as she lowered herself to his mouth.

"Fuck Roman!" Shae moaned out lowering one hand to grip his hair as he slid his tongue up her pussy flicking it lightly over her clit, before thrusting it inside her as deep as he could.

"Do you have any idea how fucking good you taste." He growled at her sliding his tongue up her folds slipping one of his fingers up inside her crooking it in a way he knew would get his mate to cum and he wasn't disappointed when she screamed his name and her body clenched around his finger.

"I love it how you cum so easily for us Fa'aola." He growled at her lapping up what her body released for him before gripping her hips and pulling her off the counter letting her slide down his body, settling her pussy against his jean clad erection.

"Mmm and I love all the things you do to get me to cum so fast for you." She giggled looking up at him.

"I bet you do." Roman smirked looking down at his mate before lowering his head and claiming her lips for the first time, forcing his tongue past her lips, moaning at her taste, before setting her down stroking her lips with his thumb. He moaned when he felt her small hand cup him through his jeans squeezing gently before moving up to undo his belt, unsnap and unzip his jeans pushing them and his boxers down until he stepped out of them and his shoes and socks.

"Rome?" She asked hesitantly looking up at him as he picked her up and started toward the shower stall he had tuned on.

"Yes Fa'aola?" he looked down at her as he stepped under the warm water watching it run over her little body.

"You guys never let me..You know.." She murmured kissing over his neck licking the water from his skin.

"We never let you what?" He asked her tilting her head up with a finger under her chin before closing his lips over hers stalling her answer while he kissed her.

"You guys never let me play with you." She pouted once he had pulled back. "Only with Seth a little bit last night," She finished.

"We're all about you Fa'aola. We need to please you more then we need to be pleasured. If given a choice we'll always make you cum at the sacrifice of our own." He told her honestly shifting her body up against the shower wall and lining his cock up with her entrance and slowly thrusting inside her.

"Fuck your always so tight Shae." He grit out loving the way she moaned his name and her hands clawed his shoulders.

"Fuck Roman!" Shae screamed out when he withdrew and pushed inside her hard again. Her legs wrapped around his waist holding on tightly while he thrust inside her deeply. She thought she heard the door open but forgot all about it when Romans lips captured hers and swallowed her moans as her back pressed against the wall hard on his every thrust.

* * *

He opened the door quietly slipping inside taking in the piles of clothing spread out over various parts of the floor. His icy blue eyes rolled up in his head and a wicked smile touched his lips when he heard her moaning and he palmed himself though his jeans. His smile turned into a sneer when he heard the growls from one of her mates and the slap of flesh on flesh from inside the shower stall. It should be him fucking the little auburn haired woman not them. She was his.

"Soon pretty girl." He whispered moving over to the sinks where he had spotted a scrap of blue. He gently picked up the pair of panties that had been discarded there and brought them to his nose inhaling the scent of her arousal still on them. Next time he would make sure they wouldn't be able to wake her he thought to himself as he touched his tongue to the small wet spot on the scrap of lace, moaning softly at her taste.

"Soon I'll drink this straight from your body." He murmured. The sound of her screaming a name that was supposed to be his, and snarls that should have belonged to him brought him out of his trance and he moved to the door exiting quietly the scrap of lace still in his fingers.


	19. Chapter 19

**This story has kind of taken on a life of its own in my mind. I'm glad you all like it since when I started it I never intended it to get past 10 chapters x.x**

* * *

Shae clung to Romans shoulders while she came down from the orgasms he gave her. She felt him pull out and she moaned softly as he turned the water off before stepping out of the stall his arms tight around her.

"You ok Fa'aola?" He asked her kissing the top of her head wrapping her small body in a towel.

"Mmm." She replied nestling into his chest.

"She still alive Rome?" Seth asked cracking a smile as he leaned on the door frame of the shower area.

"No he killed me." Shae giggled feeling Roman shift and Seths arms come around her cradling her body to his.

"Hmm. Lets see if I can revive you then." Seth chuckled evilly as he carried her into the locker room and laid her out on the couch. He knelt down and pulled the towel off her body dipping his head stroking his tongue softly over her pussy moaning at the taste of Roman mixing with her and the fact that one swipe of his tongue was all it took to make her cum screaming again, her body trembling on the couch in front of him.

"And you gave me shit that first night." Dean laughed coming to stand behind the couch. "That's fucking twice pretty boy."

"Yeah well. Can't help that you were right about the combined tastes." Seth smirked standing up.

"That so." Dean grinned fisting his hand in Seth's shirt pulling him in and capturing his lips. "Mmm...Yeah still amazing" He stated pulling back flicking his tongue along the seem of Seths lips.

"Here are your clothes Fa'aola" Roman stated coming out of the showers with a towel low on his hips.

"Mmm thanks Ro." She said stretching her naked body out on the couch causing all her mates to groan.

"Really Rome you just had some. Seth and Dean I can see though." She giggled pulling her bra on.

"Angel we would all take you 24/7 if your body could handle it." Dean told her chuckling.

"Bunch of nymphos!" Shae laughed out shaking out the shirt and jeans Roman dropped onto the couch frowning.

"Rome? Where are my panties?" She asked him checking around the floor near the couch just in case.

"I thought you had them already they weren't on the sink where I dropped them." He told her frowning.

"That's odd." Shae mused before pulling her jeans on and getting groans from all three of her boys. "What?"

"You have any idea what the thought of you going without panties is doing to us right now." Dean told her his eyes bleeding to red.

"Sorry..Your going to have to wait until we get back to the hotel." She giggled pulling her shirt over her head earning another round of groans from her mates.

"Not sure I can wait until we get to the hotel." Seth stated his eyes bleeding to black as he stalked over to where their mate was bent over pulling her shoes on. He griped her hips and brought her back into his body as a knock sounded at their door making him hiss in frustration.

Dean pulled open the door and Stephanie followed by the hellhounds pushed their way into the room, pausing to take in the sight of Roman in a towel, Deans red eyes, and Seth grinding into their bent over mate.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything?" She said her lips twitching.

"Yes" Seth stated pushing his hips forward into Shae again.

"No" Shae said pushing her hips back into Seths.

"Glad to hear it." Steph burst out laughing. "But on a serious note I need you guys to take the house shows up in Alaska in three days. Drew and Heath got themselves an..Issue..They need to sort out and I need replacements for them and Jinder who obviously wont go without them." She told them.

"Ugh Steph you know we hate Alaska! Too cold!" Seth whined wrapping his arms around Shae's body.

"You'll have a week off after. Take Shae home. We'll watch the hounds while your in Alaska and have someone drive them to Florida when your back." She said getting up and heading to the door. "AJ wanted me to tell you that you're all going to some club tomorrow night too. And it wasn't a request." She giggled ducking out the door at the growls from the Shield males.

"It will be fun! I've never been to Alaska." Shae said turning in Seths arms and kissing his neck gently.

"Not looking forward to taking you through an airport though Little One. The fangirls are always nuts there." He told her honestly cupping his hands under her ass and lifting her against his body. "Lets get back to the hotel so I can stop thinking about you not wearing panties."

* * *

"Sethie I'm hungry" Shae pouted tilting her head up to look at Seth who was laying on the bed behind her, his legs on either side of her and his arms tight around her.

"Roman! Shae's hungry!" Seth yelled out grinning down at her.

"Seth your terrible." She laughed when Roman came into the bedroom with the room service menu.

"Anything you want Fa'aola." He told her dropping onto the bed next to her and Seth.

"Any of you want anything?" She asked them as she skimmed over the choices.

"What I want isn't on that menu." Seth stated behind her his arms tightening on her again.

"That so Sethie." Shae murmured kissing his bicep softly.

"You damn well know what I want Little One." He growled attaching his lips to her neck and sucking softly.

"Mmm Seth...tomorrow?" Shae asked tilting her head to the side.

"Holding you to that Little One." He told her nipping her neck gently.

"Mmm ok. Rome can I have the chicken alfreado and some chocolate covered strawberries?" She asked wiggling in Seths arms causing him to growl at her.

"Of course, I already told you that you can have anything." He said grinning. "You want anything Seth?" He asked his two toned mate.

"Yeah I'll have a steak Rome." Seth said nuzzling his nose into Shae's hair.

"Ok I'll go order." Roman said moving out of the bedroom as Shae's cell phone rang.

Seth grabbed her phone off the nightstand frowning when he saw the name Dominic flashing across her screen.

"Hey Dom." Shae answered the phone putting it on speaker.

"Hey baby girl when do I get to see you." Her brother said picking up the conversation right where they had left off earlier.

Seth hissed at the sound of a male voice calling his mate baby girl.

"Did you get a cat Shae?" He brother asked.

"Not exactly." She giggled rolling her eyes. Her boys, especially Seth were fast to over react.

"Ohh..I could have sworn...Ohh nevermind. When are you coming here. You know you don't have to stay in a hotel." Dominic said earning a growl from Seth.

"The fuck Shae you sure you don't have a cat or a dog or something?" Her brother asked sounding perplexed at the noises.

"Yes Dom I'm sure." She said laughing. "And I'll get there as soon as I can. Maybe next week." She paused feeling Seths arms tightening and hid body going ridged behind her. "I can't wait to see my _nephew_." She finished stressing the word and elbowing Seth in the ribs, making him grunt.

"The fuck. You have Animal planet on then? I swear I keep hearing animal noises Shae."

"No Dom its my..." She paused looking for the right words.

"Mate. Boyfriend. Lover. Future husband. Doesn't matter what you say Little One, they are all true." Seth whispered into her ear.

"My boyfriend." She finished.

"When did that happen." Dominic asked her.

"Um..A little while ago." She said . It was a little while ago...She just didn't tell her brother how little while ago it was.

"When do I get to meet him." He stated.

"Um..." Shae trailed off looking up at Seth.

"We can visit next week. We have a few days off we can drop by." Seth spoke up.

"We? You work with Shae?" Dominic asked.

"Yeah." Seth said rubbing his hands up and down Shae's arms when she turned her head and gave him a questioning look.

"Dom I know we don't have to stay in a hotel but we'll be traveling with two friends also, since we already made plans with them, so I think we will just so we don't intrude too much on you and Les." Shae said hesitantly.

"We have room Shae, the nursery isn't set up since the baby will be in our room for the first 5 months at least." Her brother said.

"Well ok if your sure.." Shae started looking up at Dean and Roman who had both come into eh room.

"I am. And I can't wait to see you baby girl." Dominic said earning growls from both Dean and Roman.

"You sure you don't have a dog Shae?" Her brother laughed.

"Im sure Dom. Can't wait to see you!" She said hanging up the phone.

"Who was that." Roman asked his voice hard.

"My brother." Shae laughed out leaning heavily on Seth. "You guys are all so terrible." She giggled.

"You are ours Angel." Dean told her as if it explained everything.

"Did I hear Seth claiming the part of other half in public Fa'aola?" Roman asked her looking between her and Seth amused.

"Yeah I think he did." She giggled. "He also agreed that we can go see my brother and nephew when we get back from Alaska." She told Roman and Dean looking up at them.

"That's fine Angel." Dean said moving out of the bedroom to answer the knock on the door.

"I was going to talk to you all about it but Dominic kind of cornered me into it. And Seth agreed so its really all his fault." Shae said crossing her arms over her chest which caused Roman and Seth to laugh.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry this took so long...I went riding yesterday and another story idea popped up and is now fighting with this one in my brain so I have to sift the ideas now x.x**

* * *

"Come on Shae you have to find one. And not just one but one that will drop your mates jaws!" AJ squealed happily as she dug though racks of dresses.

"AJ have you seen my wardrobe? I'm a jeans and tshirt girl." Shae laughed crossing her arms over her chest watching her friend dig though dresses discarding one after the next.

"Exactly. That's why we need to find you one for your party tonight." AJ nodded mater of fact pulling a blue strapless dress off the rack, looking at it and tossing it back.

"I don't know AJ" Shae murmured half heartedly looking at the dresses. "Why are we having a party anyway?"

"Because you're an aunt, mated and finally made the SHield whole." AJ told her, making Shae roll her eyes.

"Me being an aunt is hardly party worthy. Its not like I'm pregnant myself." Shae stated, her eyes widening. "AJ I can't get pregnant from them can I?" Shae asked worriedly.

"No I don't think so. I'm pretty sure I've never heard of a human being pregnant with a vampire baby. Im pretty sure that vamps come from vampire vampire parents, but ask them or Steph for sure though." AJ told her unconcerned still sifting though dresses, squealing and pulling one out.

"SHAE! I FOUND YOUR DRESS!" She shrieked thrusting the dress at Shae.

"Wow." Shae murmured holding the dress up. She hated dresses but this one she actually liked.

"Come on you have to try it on!" AJ squealed dragging Shae to the changing room.

"Oh. My. God. Your getting it. End of story." AJ said walking in a slow circle around Shae whistling lowly. "Lets see you need a new bra though." AJ said plucking at the teal bra strap on Shae's shoulder. "And some heels. Maybe boots! Lets go get that off we have more shopping to do!"

* * *

"Ugh do we have to go to this thing Little One?" Seth whined nuzzling his nose into Shae's neck and they laid together in bed after Shae got back from shopping with AJ.

"Yes baby we do. Its a party for me after all!" She giggled, turning and straddling his lap.

"Fuck Little One you have any idea what you're doing to me." He growled nipping her neck gently, sliding his hands down her back and cupping her ass pulling her against his erection.

"No Sethie I have no idea." She said coyly shifting her hips on his, before leaning down and kissing his neck gently.

"You like torturing him Angel?" Dean asked coming into the bedroom followed by Roman.

"I'm just teasing him, I'm not torturing him." Shae pouted, kissing up to Seth's ear and sucking gently on the lobe, making Seth moan.

"No Little One this is torture, since I have to wait to have you." Seth grit out.

"Fa'aola didn't you go shopping with AJ this morning?" Roman asked her settling on the bed next to Seth.

"Yeah we did, why Rome?" She asked running her hands under the hem of Seth's shirt tracing his abs.

"Just didn't see any bags when you came back. And I don't think you took one of our cards." Roman said.

"AJ has the bags since I'm going there to change and we'll be meeting you at the club." Shae started earning growls from all three of her mates.

"Ohh stop it. And I can pay for my own things, but what exactly is it you were trying to say Roman." Shae asked although it sounded more like a statement.

"You are ours Shae." Was all Roman replied with, causing Shae to roll her eyes.

"I'm aware Roman." She said climbing off Seth and onto Romans lap. "But what's with the interrogation?" She asked him settling down against his chest as his arms came up around her.

"Vampires are worse then men when it comes to jealousy with our mates Angel." Dean said chuckling from his spot on the bed.

"Ohh great." Shae stated giggling pecking Roman's lips before sliding off his lap and under the covers next to Seth. "So I take it you three didn't sleep at all while I was gone?" SHe asked rolling her eyes when all three of them shook their heads no.

"Well then get under here because I'm exhausted and need a nap before AJ calls in a few hours." She told them snuggling into Seths side while Roman pressed up against her back and slid his arm around both her and Seth.

"And I know Im yours." She said squeezing both Roman and Deans hands before slipping hers back under theirs resting on Seth's stomach.

Her phone ringing pulled Shae out of sleep a few hours later. She fumbled for it on the nightstand reaching over a still sleeping Roman to answer AJ's call.

"'Lo" She said resting her head down on Romans chest.

"Shae come on we need to get you ready!" AJ's too cheerful voice sounded on the other end.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming" Shae said smiling when she felt Romans lips on the top of her head. "I'll be right down there." She finished and hung up dropping her phone into Romans hand so he could put it back on the nightstand.

"You going to AJ's room now Fa'aola?" Roman asked sleepily.

"Yeah baby. Tell Seth and Dean for me, and I'll see you guys in a few hours." Shae told him softly kissing his lips before climbing out of bed and making her way down to AJ's room.

* * *

"You ready for this Shae?" AJ asked as they stepped into the club later that night.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Shae giggled nervously running her hand down the front of the dress.

"You look amazing Shae. I can't wait until they see you." AJ squealed guiding them up to the VIP area of the club, and waving at the rest of the pack that was already there.

"Wow Shae you look amazing." Paige said coming up to the girls. "That color is amazing on you." She said taking Shae's hand and turning her in a circle.

"Isn't it though?" Aj asked. "Did you save that table in the back for the Shield boys?" She asked grinning when Paige nodded and motioned toward the secluded table she had saved for Shae and her mates.

"Shae. Wow you look great." Randy Orton said coming up to the girls, his eyes raking over the pale pink mid thigh length spaghetti strap dress that hugged all the right curves on Shae's body. "Would you like to dance before your mates get here and no one else gets too?" He asked holding out his hand.

"I would love too." Shae smiled taking Randy's hand and allowing him to lead her to the crowded private dance floor.

"Her boys are going to murder Randy when they get here." Paige stated looking at AJ who giggled.

"She'll stop them from hurting him. You have no idea how sappy they are for her. Its adorable." AJ giggled out taking Paiges hand and joining the crowd on the dance floor.

"Man I can't believe we got dragged out to this thing." Dean said to no one in particular as he, Seth, and Roman made their way up to the VIP area of the club for the party AJ was holding for their mate.

"Tell me about it. How long do we have to stay before-" He trailed off fisting his hands at his sides and hissing at the sight of Randy Orton dancing with their mate, her body tight up against his and his hands running up and down the sides of her body.

"Shae have you ever been fucked in a club?" Randy asked pulling her closer to his body to hide her surprise from her mates as they walked into the VIP area.

"What?!" She gasped trying to get out of Randy's arms. "The hell Randy?" She pushed at his chest but he held her tight.

"Just answer the question. Have you been?" He asked his eyes flicking up to her mates as he ran his hands down the sides of her body.

"Of course not!" She growled at him still trying to get out of his arms.

"Do you want to be?" He whispered in her ear. "Seth looks like he could eat you right now, He just needs a little push." He chuckled softly, spinning her so her back was to his chest and she could see her mates.

She hid a smirk at the sight of Seth, of all her mates with their hands fisted at their sides and eyes hard on her. She knew Seth's eyes would be black even though she couldn't see them in the low light of the club. Shae raised her arms over her head hooking them around Randy's neck, her eyes locked with Seths.

"Im probably going to catch a beating for this Shae." Randy chuckled skimming his hands down her sides again pulling her back into his body.

"I'll protect you." She giggled as her mates stalked toward them.


	21. Chapter 21

"I'll kill him." Seth muttered stalking toward where Randy Orton had his hands all over their mate, Roman and Dean close behind.

"I'm gonna run Shae, Good luck." Randy whispered into the Shield mates ear before slipping into the crowd on the dance floor.

Shae giggled and wrapped her hands around both Roman and Deans arms, effectively trapping Seth between their three bodies to stop them from going after Randy.

"Dance with me." She told them placing both Roman and Deans hands on her body before wrapping her hands around Seths neck and pressing her body into his, smiling when she felt Dean and Roman press into her.

"You're really asking for it Angel, I don't know how much more of your teasing he can take." Dean leaned down and whispered in her ear chuckling.

Shae turned in her mates arms putting her back against Seth and grinding her ass into him, while wrapping her hands around Dean's neck and bringing him down to her again. "Im going to find out." She whispered in his ear earning another chuckle and a soft kiss to her lips.

"Guys why don't you go sit and I'll be right there. I'm going to use the bathroom." Shae told her mates, motioning to the table Paige had shown her, before slipping out of their arms, and crossing the dance floor to the restroom.

"Fuck man I can't wait to have her." Seth said as he slid into the circular booth that had been saved for them in the back of the club.

"She likes teasing you." Roman told him sliding in next to him running a hand up Seth's leg and gently squeezing the bulge in his pants.

"Fuck Roman you aren't helping at all." Seth moaned gripping Romans wrist.

"Does this help any?" Dean smirked sliding into the other side of the booth and placing his hand over Roman's on Seth's erection squeezing.

"Fucking hell. No." Seth moaned out resting his head on the back of the booth seat.

"You know we could take you right now and no one would know it pretty boy. This booth is pretty secluded." Dean said leaning in and gently nipping Seth's lips before settling his fully over them and sliding his tongue into Seth's mouth, pulling a low moan from him.

"That's not a bad idea Dean." Roman echoed sliding his lips along Seths neck sucking softly while massaging his erection gently.

"But we need to talk to Randy about what he did first." Dean said pulling back at the same time as Roman, both of them slipping out of the booth leaving Seth groaning in frustration.

"You stay here and wait for Shae." Roman told him as he and Dean moved off to find Randy.

"Fuck." Seth grit out dropping his head into his hands and trying to get his body back under control, missing the fact that Roman and Dean were in a conversation with their mate and Dean handing her something.

"Baby you ok?" Shae asked him sliding into the booth next to him, a smile on her lips.

"Yeah Little One I'm ok." Seth told her lifting his head from his hands.

"You sure baby?" She murmured pressing her body up against his kissing his neck softly.

"Yes Little One. Fuck." He moaned out feeling her pressing up against him. "Little One stop or I swear I'll take you right here." He grit out his hands fisting on the table.

"Aww. Sorry Sethie." Shae pouted pulling back and dropping his ring gloves, that Dean had given her onto the table. "Put those on baby." She told him smiling.

"Ok..But why?" He asked her confused as he pulled the gloves on.

"Because I have a present for you." She said tilting his head up with one hand and pressing something into his hands closing his fingers tightly around it.

"Don't look at that until I get back baby." Shae told him kissing his neck before sliding out of the booth and heading across the floor to the bar, where Roman and Dean were talking to Randy.

"You guys aren't hurting him are you?" Shae asked as Roman slid his arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap.

"No Shae they are being good surprisingly." Randy chuckled taking a sip from his beer.

"And you, Fa'aola are evil." Roman chuckled sipping his own beer his hand playing with the hem of his mates dress.

"Ohh my darling Roman you have no idea. But I need you two keep Seth in that seat while I dance with Randy again." Shae giggled reaching a hand up behind his head and drawing him down to her to whisper in his ear, causing him to choke on the beer he had just sipped.

"You fucking better be shitting me Shaeden." He grit out, his hand tightening on her thigh.

"What did you tell him Angel?" Dean asked interested what made Roman react that way.

"Nothing baby." Shae said hoping off Romans lap and turning toward their table in the back where she had left Seth.

"What the hell did she tell you Rome?" Dean asked leaning into Roman.

"I can't tell you. You'll find out the same time Seth does." Roman replied before getting up. "And you better behave with our mate." He grit out at Randy who looked a little confused.

"I'm just going to dance with her Roman, to get Seth worked up. I have a mate of my own I'm not interested in yours." Randy replied, earning a grunt before Roman and Dean moved off after their mate.

"Were you good Sethie?" Shae asked coming up to the table with Dean and Roman following her. She leaned down over the table, bent at the waist giving Seth an eyeful of her breasts covered with a silver strapless bra in the low cut top of the dress. "Or did you peek?" She finished as she felt Roman press his hips into her ass while Dean slid into the booth next to Seth shamelessly looking down her top.

"I was good Little One." Seth replied his eyes raking over his mates breasts.

"Good boy." She said blowing him and Dean a kiss standing up, turning and wrapping her arms around Roman. "Now I owe Randy a dance since you three chased him off." She said before pulling Roman's head down and slanting her lips across his.

Roman growled into his mates mouth sliding his tongue past her lips stroking along her tongue, his hand playing along the hem of her dress on the back of her thighs, before pulling back tracing the seem of her lips. "Remember who you belong too." He snarled before closing his lips down on hers again harshly.

Shae moaned into Romans mouth letting him dominate their kiss before pulling back gently. "I know I'm yours Roman." She said pecking his lips gently. "Sethie you can open your hands once I find Randy."

Shae moved though the club to the bar and took a hold of Randy's outstretched hand. "You know your going to get me killed." He chuckled leading her to a spot on the floor in full view of the three Shield boys, and pulling her body into his.

"I wont let them hurt you. I'm just having fun with Seth." She told him as he tipped her back over his arm so she could look at the table with her mates, who all had their eyes on her.

"That will be comforting while they are burying me." He laughed pulling her back upright and spinning her so that her back was to him and she was facing her mates. "How far are you willing to go with this?" He asked skimming his hands down her sides, as they moved with the music.

"Wait until Seth opens his hands." She giggled arching her back but keeping her ass away from Randy's hips. She watched Seth open his hands and his jaw drop open laying what she had given him out across the table before his gaze snapped up to hers. "Randy, run your hand over my hips." Shae giggled.

Randy shook his head but moved his hand across the front of the Shield mates hips although his hand wasn't touching her body. He flicked his eyes up too the booth the Shield boys were in and saw Seth with a white knuckled grip on the table while Dean and Roman appeared to be holding him forcefully down in the seat. "What did you do to him Shae?" Randy chuckled sliding his hands up the front of her body making it look like he was cupping her breasts briefly although he never touched her.

Shae watched Seth almost climb over the table to get out of the booth when Randy brought his hands up to her breasts but Dean and Roman held him down. "I gave him a present." She giggled up to Randy, running her hands over her hips pulling the hem of her dress up a few inches, watching as once again Roman and Dean struggled to hold Seth in place.

"I should probably go put him out of his misery. Thank you for helping Randy" She laughed hugging Randy before moving away to the table her mates were sitting at.

* * *

**What can I say...I love teasing Seth.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Fighting a headcold so finishing this chapter was icky. Its not fun being in a fog and having ideas for another story trying to fight their way into this one lol. But here you go!**

* * *

Seth watched his mate move across the floor and flexed his fingers around whatever it was she had given him earlier in the night. He felt Dean and Roman slide into the booth with him and all their eyes fixed on Randy with their mate. He hissed when he saw Randy run his fingers down the side of her body.

"Didn't she say you could open your hands now?" Dean said to Seth, though his eyes were also fixed on their mate.

"Yeah She-" He trailed off his mouth dropping open as he opened his fingers.

"What did she give you?" Dean asked glancing at Seth. "What is that Seth?" He said looking at a scrap of silver in Seth's hands.

Seth spread out the scrap of silver lace onto the table in front of him, striping off his ring gloves before taking a white knuckled grip on the table.

"Are those..?" Dean trailed off clamping a hand down on Seths shoulder and thigh to keep him in the seat while Roman did the same on the other side of him.

"Her panties." Seth grit out. "She fucking made me put on my ring gloves so I wouldn't be able to feel them in my hands." He snarled watching his mate arch her back into Randy while he slide his hands over the front of his mates hips.

"Damn. She really isn't wearing panties right now?" Dean asked lowly. "Is that what she whispered to you at the bar Rome?" Dean asked.

Seth heard Roman confirm as he watched Randy run his hands up his mates body cupping her breasts briefly before slipping back down her body, while she ran her hands along the front of her dress raising the hem a few inches.

Both Dean and Roman clamped down on Seths shoulders as they watched their mate tease Seth before finally moving toward their table.

"Did you miss me?" She asked her boys as she came into the booth and slid onto the table settling in front of Seth. "Did you like my present Sethie?" She asked tipping his chin up with one finger looking into his obsidian eyes.

"Are you really not wearing panties right now Little One?" He hissed out his hands clenching into fists on the table next to her thighs.

"Dunno Sethie, am I?" Shae asked him parting her knees slightly before bringing them back together smirking.

"I think you are." Seth said matter of fact crossing his arms over his chest. "I bet you brought those along just for show."

"Is that what you think baby?" Shae giggled motioning both Roman and Dean forward and whispering in their ears.

"Yeah. I think it was all for show." He said before he felt Roman and Dean sliding out of the booth to stand shoulder to shoulder at the opening of the booth effectively creating a wall blocking out the rest of the club. He felt the pull of Deans gift settling on his wrists pulling his arms apart and holding them to the table on either side of his mates hips.

"Sethie that was the wrong answer." Shae said before sliding back on the table and spreading her legs fully giving Seth a view of her bare pussy.

"Fuck Little One, you were doing that with Randy without wearing any panties." Seth stated, licking his lips slowly, his eyes boring into his mates pussy.

"Yeah. He didn't know. Only you three do." Shea said as she pulled the hem of her dress up over her hips and ghosted her hand down over her clit moaning causing Seth to hiss, and jerk his arms against the hold Dean's gift had on his wrists.

"Fuck Shae don't do this to me." Seth grit out darkly, his fangs lengthening slightly as he watched her play with her clit, rubbing soft slow circles on it with her fingertips.

"Don't do what baby?" She asked him moaning softly, spreading her legs and draping them over Seths arms, arching her back on the table giving him a better view.

"Fuck. God damn fuck Little one." He hissed curling his hands into fists.

"Is that what you want Seth?" Shae asked coyly as she slid her fingers down teasing the entrance to her channel, watching Seth's fangs come out and his skin starting to turn ashen.

"You better hope I don't get my hands on you Little One." Seth grit out watching her small fingers slide up into her heat. "Because if I do I swear to you that I will fuck you across the top of this table." He finished as she pulled her fingers out and slide them to her lips.

"Promises promises Sethie." She said sliding her tongue up one of her fingers making him snarl. "Baby what's that noise for." She said sitting up, her legs still on the outside of his arms. "You want a taste?" She asked holding her fingers out to him.

Seth slid his tongue up her fingers moaning at the taste of her. "Fuck Little One when I get loose I'm going to make you cum so hard you pass out." He growled licking his lips again.

"Its so fucking hot watching her tease him." Roman said adjusting his pants, making Seth's eyes snap up to him and Dean.

"Let me go Dean." Seth grit out his hands flexing, as he ducked his head and slid his tongue up their mates thigh.

"Think he's had enough yet Angel?" Dean asked smirking.

"Mmm I don't know baby." Shae replied sliding her hand back over her clit arching her back, her pussy inches from Seth's lips.

"Anything." Seth said his eyes locking on Dean. "I'll let you do anything you want to me when we get home." He said gritting his teeth.

"Sorry Angel, but that's an offer I just can't refuse." Dean said releasing the hold he had on Seths wrists. Crossing his arms to watch the show.

Seth shot their mate an evil grin as he clamped his hands down on her wrists jerking her arms down under her legs making her arch her back and hips toward his mouth.

"Now Little One I believe I promised you a couple of things didn't I." He stated nipping his way up her thigh before settling his lips against her pussy sucking hard pushing his tongue up inside her.

"Fuck Seth!" Shae moaned out squirming against his mouth.

"You made this bed Little One, now cum in it." He said against her pussy gripping both her hands in one of his and sliding his finger inside her hooking it while pumping in and out of her slowly, flicking his tongue over her clit, making her cum hard in his mouth her screams muffled by Roman's hand over her mouth.

"More Little One. I want more. You taste so fucking good." He snarled, lightly biting on his mates clit making her cum again her body spasming around his fingers and mouth.

"Fuck Seth please!" Shae moaned around Romans hand, her body shaking. "I'm sorry Sethie, please..."

"Please what Little One. Please make you cum again? My pleasure." Seth smirked before sliding his tongue teasingly along her clit in fast little licks and pumping his finger in and out of her faster hooking it again to get her to cum again, loving the way her little body was trembling on the table in front of him.

"Now the second thing I promised you Little One." He growled climbing up onto the table with her, reaching down and lowering the zipper on his pants, releasing his aching cock.

"Fuck I wish we were anywhere but in a club." Dean growled at Roman, adjusting his pants.

"You and me both." Roman stated watching as Seth lined his cock up with their mates entrance and pushed inside her slowly.

"Fuck Little One your so tight around me. I love how you grip me." Seth grit out sliding his cock into his mates pussy before settling his lips over hers for the first time, slipping his tongue into her mouth, pumping his hips into her fast and hard.

"Fuck that's hot. Your mine when we get out of here." Roman hissed at Dean watching Seth pound his hips into their mates little body, his lips hard on hers swallowing any sounds, making her arch off the table as she came for him again.

"Fucking shit Little One." Seth grit out wrapping his arms around her trembling body and slipping off the table to sit back in the booth, still inside her. "One more time for me baby." He moaned into her ear guiding her to rock on his cock as he snapped his hips up to her.

"Seth.." Shae moaned weakly in his ear leaning heavily on his shoulder. "I don't know if I can.." She whimpered rocking her hips into him.

"Fuck Little One, yes just like that." Seth growled snapping his hips up into her again and locking his lips over hers to stifle her screams as she came again, squeezing his cock tight inside her body making him cum inside her.

* * *

"I need a drink delivered to the woman in the secluded booth in the back." A monotone voice had the bartender looking up from cleaning a glass.

"Of course sir what would you like delivered?" He asked looking up into he mans icey blue eyes.

"A Screaming Orgasm for my girlfriend please. And an extra hundred if you put this in it and look the other way. Its a game we like to play." The man told the bartender laying the money and a small white pill on the bar.

"Of course sir. I'll let her know this is from..?" The bartender looked at him leaning on the bar top.

"Tell her that its from her friends." The man said in his monotone voice. "She'll understand." He said winking at the bartender.

"Absolutely sir." The bartender said, taking the pill and money before moving off to mix the drink.

"Soon pretty girl. Soon." Samuel smirked looking over at the booth before pushing away from the bar and exiting the club.

"Fuck Little One." Seth groaned carefully lifting her up and laying her back on the table in front of him. "That was fucking amazing." He whispered in her ear softly kissing her lips again before taking the napkins Roman offered to him and cleaning his cock.

"That was fucking hot to watch too Angel." Dean said closing his lips over hers to stifle her scream as Roman bent his head and swiped his tongue up her pussy moaning at the taste of her mixing with Seth and the fact that she came yet again from his tongue on her.

"You guys are right about the taste of that." Roman said as he sat up smirking before gripping the back of Seth's neck and pulling him into a heated kiss.

"Mmm fuck Rome." Seth moaned tasting himself and Shae on Roman lips, as Dean pulled Shae off the table and into his arms kissing her temple softly and fixing her dress.

"You boys are going to be the death of me." Shae giggled leaning heavily on Deans shoulder.

"You complaining Little One?" Seth asked chuckling.

"Not at all" she giggled.

"Excuse me, But I have one Screaming Orgasm for the lady here, from her friends." The bartender stated smiling sliding the drink across the table to Shae.

"She already had five of those." Seth chuckled as the bartender looked a little confused and walked away.

"Mmm this is good." Shae said sipping the fruity drink her friends had gotten for her.

"Glad your enjoying it Angel. As soon as its gone we're getting out of here." Dean chuckled nuzzling his nose into her neck. "Roman and I have something we need to take care of."

"Of course baby." Shae giggled. "But I get to watch." She finished taking another swallow from her drink winking at her mates.


End file.
